


A Warrior's Life

by wolfpawn



Series: A Warrior's Life [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Death, Gen, Historical References, Not always factual, Pain, Pregnancy, Sex, Smut, Vikings, War, anguish, battles, being held captive (sorta), new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 75,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his brother Thor have to go on pillaging missions once a year. One year they make their way to Midgard, where Loki meets Maebh, a young woman left broken from his countrymen's actions. He takes her back to Asgard as his slave, but in doing so changes not only the woman's fate, but also that of his own and many others. Just who is she? </p><p>Loki and Thor are not Gods in this, merely named after them. Warning, horrific violence in Chapter 2!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Travelling to Midgard

**Author's Note:**

> Asgard is Scandinavia,
> 
> Vanaheim is Britain,
> 
> Midgard is Ireland.
> 
> Loki and Thor are not gods, but named after them. 
> 
> This fic will refer to some of the historical actions of Vikings, with added extras as I see fit. 
> 
> All names will have a pronunciation aid at the end of each chapter.

Loki was getting sick of being at sea; not seasick, just sick of looking at it, several sunrises ago he felt as though all he would never crave anything again as much as he craved the soft grass and earth beneath his feet. The only solace he had was that if nothing else, they were going to a new land, west of Vanaheim, one not yet pillaged.  
It too had begun to embrace the odd idea called Christianity, the “One God” nonsense, but Loki did not care for their precious God, all he cared for was their ‘churches’ as they called the place of worship for their God, as they were usually filled with treasures of gold and jewels along with usually unarmed and easily overpowered monks and priests.

The sea was rough, the storm god Thor was angry. Loki’s brother, named after said God, was beside him, and his mood was no better. “Do you think my namesake is angry with our quest?” Thor asked as he rowed.  
________________________________________  
“I think it is more he is testing us, testing our courage and conviction,” Loki responded between strokes, both men looking to the heavens.

“Or perhaps it is your namesakes doing.” Tyr barked from his seat. “Loki, the God of Mischief, he would think nothing of drowning us all for his own amusement.”

“Keep talking instead of rowing and I will drown you myself.” His own counterpart snapped. “Then you can ask the Gods themselves which of them is to blame.”

“Loki does not reside in Nilfheim, does he?” asked another man, Cnut.

“He resides in Valhalla with the other Gods, you uneducated fool,” Thor informed him. “What stories were you told as boys?”

“They were probably busy being taught how to cook and braid their hair.” Loki joked, earning him laughter from all aboard the longboat.

“Loki Odinson, I will have your tongue for such words,” Cnut threatened.

“Try it.” Countered Thor, “You will have both of us to deal with.”

“Will you all just row for the love of Freya? Baldr demanded becoming exasperated with the crew.

“Out of curiosity, how far is this land supposed to be?” Thor inquired.

“A days rowing apparently,” Baldr responded.

“We have been rowing for near two.” Complained Rollo, “We’re lost.”

“We are no such thing.” Baldr roared.

“And how do you know?” Cnut demanded. Baldr merely smirked and pointed up. All the men followed his instruction and erupted into laughs and cheers. The sky was filled with seagulls and other birds, a clear sign that land was close.

“Another doubt out of you Cnut and I shall collect your head personally,” threatened Baldr. The other man remained silent after that, fearing the wrath of the leader.  
The group rowed with renewed gusto, and soon land came into view, growing gradually larger and larger before the boat finally touched the sand of the golden beach. Each warrior lay down his oar and searched his box for his shield and weapon. Loki’s were close to hand, as were Thor’s, thanks to their training as children from their father. They scoured the shores and land in front of them. The vegetation was deep green in colour and high, a sign of good rains and growth; they should be able to feast well on the lands in front of them. As though to confirm their thoughts, a pair of rabbits fell from a grass covered dune fighting and chasing one another along the beach. Thor turned to Loki with a wide smile and the younger brother reciprocated in kind, knowing of Thor’s love of the animal in a hearty meal.

“What in Hel is that?” Thor wondered aloud. The group looked around and saw what the large built man was referring to. They knew of churches and monasteries from their trips to Vanaheim, but they were unsure as to what the round, extremely thin and tall building was next to the hamlet. It stretched well into the sky and seemed to have one window at the very top of the tower, and a door, which surprisingly was the height of a man and a half from the ground.

“Perhaps it is to allow them to be closer to their beloved God,” Loki suggested. The others laughed at the idea of such a thing but agreed it was as likely a reason as any for the odd building.

The group headed towards the tower, which acted as a marking point for the settlement, much to all of their amusements. It was similar to the monasteries, of Vanaheim, wooden stake walls protecting stone structures, no match for their seasoned warriors. Loki, Rollo, Cnut and three others were helped to scale the wall, they searched the yard and saw no dangers, so Loki ran and opened the gates. The rest of the raiders entered quickly and they all headed to the chapel.

It took them a moment, but they soon realised the settlement was completely absent of people, though it was clear it had been populated mere minutes before. Thor and Loki noted half eaten food, still burning fires and abandoned duties as they walked through the village, neither man dared lower their weapons. The chapel was as abandoned as everywhere else, the golden chalices removed as well as other cartable valuables to, however, there were some pieces left behind and they were swiftly stripped from the building. All other valuables and foods were also taken from around the small village, though like Vanaheim, the monks had very few personal possessions.

The group continued to look round, but especially towards the tall tower. Thor was the first to the base, with Tyr and Loki were close behind. Tyr looked to the door. “How do you suppose they get up there?” he wondered.

Loki walked to a nearby ditch and got his answer. There, hidden in the thicket, was a ladder. “Help me with this.” He called out, causing both other men to rush over and aid the younger man. By the time they had retrieved it and brought to the tower, more of their group, including Baldr, were at the structure. The leader nodded is approval and the ladder was placed to the door. Thor sheathed his sword and handed his shield to Loki. The younger brother took it apprehensively, Thor was second in command so it was his duty to go, but Loki hated him being left near defenceless as he checked out the door. Thor took his secondary weapon from his belt, a large hammer and he ascended the rungs. He steadied himself and tested the door, discovering that it was unsurprising, locked. He raised the hammer and attacked any perceived point of weakness. It broke apart under the powerful blows fairly swiftly. Putting the hammer back on his belt, Thor silently called for his shield, which Loki threw to him, and the muscular warrior entered the structure. After a moment, he called for more to go in. Loki rushed forward to join him, along with Tyr, Baldr and one other. Cnut and Rollo waited outside as guards.

The tower was level after level of small circular rooms with a ladder at some point within to lead up to the next floor. Each one as abandoned as the one before. Though there were no people present, there were different goods and items stored on each floor, clothes, foods, and other useful items, which would be great for supplying them for the journey back to Asgard. After seven floors, they came to the final and highest one. There was a large window facing towards the ocean, taking in the whole horizon, and a bell.

“Well, this explains a lot,” Loki commented as he touched the bell. “They are learning.”

“And word is spreading about us and our kind,” Thor noted.

“Let us carry what we can and bring it back to the boats,” Baldr ordered and the group descended the tower hastily enough, doing as they were commanded along the way.  
Half way down the tower, Loki noticed a small ray of light coming from one part of the wall. He dropped the box of pelts he was holding and pulled his axe from his belt and cut the clasp of the wooden window shutter. Pushing it open he was able to see the surrounding land.

“Anything of note, Loki?” Baldr asked climbing back up the ladder and walking over to the window.

Loki looked at their leader with a wicked grin on his face. “Oh, yes.” Baldr looked to where Loki was implying and beamed widely.

A few fields away were the monks of the monastery, attempting to hide and flee, slowed in their escape by carrying large chests and boxes. They would not be so easily seen had the warriors not entered the tower for the added vantage point. What made the marauders even more excited however is what they noticed the fleeing men were aiming toward, there in the distance, less than an afternoon’s walk away, was a large village.


	2. Maebh and her family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh and her family argue, but that all comes to an abrupt end when intruders arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, death and rape in this chapter. 
> 
> Name pronunciations at the end.

“Like Hell he is.” Maebh snapped. She threw down the shirt she was repairing and headed out the door of the home. “If he thinks he is going to use that outhouse like a brothel he can live there permanently.”

“Maebh,” Her sister sighed.

“Well he can, Síofra, if she gets with child where do you think she will end up, in our home, another two mouths to feed and with her it could be anyone’s brat.” Maebh burst in the door of the outhouse and scoured it until she found what she was unwillingly looking for. “Daire, what do you think you are doing?” She shouted.  
“I would have thought it was obvious sis.” He brother responded his hands up the dress of the young girl with him, his pants unbuttoned and his shirt discarded on the floor.

“This is not a brothel.” Maebh roared.

“She is not a whore.” He replied indignantly.

“Are you so sure? I have seen her with many a man, including old man deBúrca over a ditch near the town. You’ll catch the decaying disease off that one and what woman would ever want you with that? What sons would you ever have to care for you when you are old?” Daire froze and looked from his sister to his potential partner, and in horror, pushed her away.

“Get away with you, go.” Maebh shooed the girl.

“Bitch,” She commented.

“And if I ever see you around my brother again I’ll put a blade through you.” Her eyes widened and she turned and fled. Daire was unable to look into his older sister in the eye as they headed back into the cottage. Síofra laughed in the doorway at seeing her older sister scolding their brother as though he was a child. “Aodhán’s awake.” She informed them.

“Daire will deal with him.” Was the response, and the oldest boy dared not argue.  
“You are worse than any mother.” Síofra laughed.

Maebh smiled and playfully slapped her head as they walked inside. She placed the dinner to cook in a large pot on the hearth and thought of what had to be done for the day. She needed to get more grains and supplies from the neighbours so she readied some things to barter. Daire would mind the others and she would go alone, it would be faster that way, the others agreed and she set off.

She noted that the bell was not ringing out for midday prayer in the nearby village, a practice she thought futile and ridiculous, it made no sense to speak to an invisible being on a cloud in her opinion. She arrived at the neighbours fast enough and traded what she needed. Satisfied, she headed for home once more.

She looked around the countryside as she headed back down to their small cottage. The one her mother, herself and Daire had repaired when her father had been murdered and they were cast from their home. Her mother had been expecting Aodhán at the time but had subsequently died while birthing him, leaving her to raise her siblings rather than looking to find a man and raise a family of her own.  
For whatever reason, Maebh looked towards the village, it took a moment for her eyes to register what she was seeing, but when they did, she froze. It was in flames. She could not see any of the occupants, but even from her position up the hillside, when she concentrated, she could hear their cries and wails. Maebh dropped the goods she was carrying, and with all the strength she possessed, ran towards her home. She fell twice in her hurry, but picked herself up and carried on, without even checking for injury.

She crossed a field belonging to another neighbour and jumped a small stream that divided the two territories, she could see the thicket to the back of the cottage and darted through the bushes and rounded the side of the outhouse, stopping suddenly and clasping her hand over her mouth to prevent herself from screaming. Face down in the dirt, with blood pooling beside his little body, was Aodhán, his eyes wide, but the life was gone out of them, an axe lodged in his little back. She did not know how he had gotten so far, he must have tried to flee. Maebh’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at her littlest brother, but a shriek from inside the cottage pulled her thoughts back to the current situation. The cry was Síofra’s; she went into the outhouse and grabbed the knife she had sharpened only the day before for skinning and gutting animals. She cautiously made for the front door, keeping as silent as possible.  
When she entered, she was facing the back of a large man, larger than she had ever seen before, covered in metal, leather and pelts and his wild hair long and braided in parts. He was eating the contents of the dinner pot, paying no heed to anything around him. Beside him on the floor, Daire was bleeding badly, blood spluttered from his mouth with every breath, a line of blood trailed behind him as he tried futilely to pull himself to the bedroom, where Maebh could hear Síofra’s whimpers, and the other distinctive sounds of grunting and the bed banging rhythmically.

Maebh saw red and silently walked over to the unsuspecting intruder and pierce the back his skull where it meets the neck, as hard as possible. There was not a sound from the man as fell backwards of the chair and crashed to the floor dead. Daire turned his head shakily, he had relief in his eyes when he saw his older sister, he laid his head on the floor and his raspy breathing ceased, his body stilling immediately.  
Fuelled by anger, anguish and hatred, Maebh tightened her grip on the knife and walked purposely to the bedroom, stepping over Daire’s lifeless body as she did. Another large man was on the bed, pounding into her ten-year-old sister as though his life depended on it. Síofra’s anguished cries were weak and seemed to become even more so by the second. Maebh walked over to the bed and grabbed the man by the hair, and before he could comprehend what was going on, or retaliate, she slid the sharp blade of the knife deeply across his throat. Crimson fluid poured from the wound and onto Síofra, who was ashen-faced and barely breathing. Maebh pulled the man off her sister and wept. Protruding from Síofra’s abdomen was the vegetable knife from the kitchen. Looking at the wound, Maebh knew there was nothing she could do, she merely got on the bed beside her sister and curled the girl as close to her as she could and tried to comfort her through the last few minutes of her brutally ended life. She thought of Aodhán, outside in the dirt, not even five years old, and Daire, who had not yet celebrated his ascent to manhood, whose last words to her were an attempt at an apology that she refused to listen to, wanting him to think of what he was doing just a bit longer. She held her sister close to her and felt the life drain from her body.

She was unsure how long she sat there, holding her sister’s body before she heard the sound of men’s voices, the words they spoke made no sense to her, she could not understand a single thing they were saying. She heard them enter the house, gasps and shouts sounded out from the kitchen and then heavy footfalls toward the bedroom. At that moment, she could not care whether they were friend or foe, she welcomed death. She held Síofra close, never wanting to let her go.

The sound of an odd voice called her from her sorrow, with her eyes red and wet, she looked up. Another tall man, with hair as black as onyx, neat, long and braids within it, and eyes the colour of the richest grasses pierced into her own. Though was not as burly built as the two men she had killed, he was clearly still very strong. He just looked at her with horror on his face, his hands were covered in blood and specks of the fluid splattered his face and clothes. He laid his weapon on the floor and held his hands up as though not to startle her, she just glared in response.

Unsure of what the stranger wanted, Maebh felt for her knife beside her thigh and wrapped her fingers tightly around the handle, holding it close, poised to attack, waiting for the most opportune moment. The stranger advanced still, slowly and cautiously, when a deep voice like thunder entered the house and he became distracted responding to it, taking his eyes off her for a mere moment.

It was then that Maebh leapt off the bed, knife in hand, onto the man. Though she was of short stature, she was sturdy built and weighed more than she appeared to, causing both to land on the floor with a thud. The man quickly noticed the knife and held the hand wielding it with great force, while he tried to push Maebh off him, clearly surprised by her strength, shouting as he did so.

After a moment Maebh felt herself being picked up by a seeming wall of muscle and the knife being forced from her hand. She kicked and screamed at the man and fought to free herself. He slammed her into the wall of the cottage and in the mayhem she was able to note his sun coloured hair and his ocean blue eyes. In the corner of her vision she saw his huge muscular arm rise, and in it a hammer, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her fate and in turn, her end.

The other man seemed to be shouting “Thor” over and over whatever it meant and after a minute or two of waiting, the hammer still had not struck her. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that both men were just staring at her.


	3. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Viking reach the village, also Thor and Loki meet the formidable Maebh. 
> 
> Some minor violence in this chapter

Catching up to the monks had been relatively easy. They were by no means athletic and their heavy cargo slowed them further. Some just dropped what they were holding and ran, others stayed and were quickly slaughtered. Thor and Loki had previously agreed that there was little honour in slaying unarmed men, but they had a job to do and they doubted their shipmates, or indeed their father shared their sentiment.

Loki, Fandral and Rollo carried their new bounty back to the boats, Fandral decided to stay behind with some others to guard while Loki and Rollo caught up to the others to pillage the town they had seen. Both men were leaner build than the other warriors, but it gifted them in turn with being the fastest runners. “I wish I had a horse right about now,” Rollo commented as they jogged through one of the fields, jumping a dead monk one of them had killed less than an hour before.

“I would not mind one myself.” Loki agreed. “Too long at sea has stiffened my limbs, but they will be fine after a bit of a stretch.”

Not long later they could hear Thor’s thunderous laugh not too far ahead and caught up to the others at the edge of the town, where the fighting had already begun. In the sea of the dead and dying, Loki saw one of their shipmates. He noted the kill was by an arrow so he held his shield over his torso for protection. The villagers were not warriors by any means, the women, children and old fled around him, but Loki ignored them if they were no harm to him, he felt he had no reason to concern himself with them, he settled instead with dealing with the unskilled swordsmen of the village. Most were easily picked off, and many never even had a chance to swing a weapon.

Within the hour, the town was ransacked with most of its occupant having fled, the rest lying in the dirt. All foods and goods of value that were of use to the men were stripped from the homes and the village was set alight.

“Where are Tyr and Cnut?” demanded Baldr, as he did a head check on his men. There had been two of them killed by a skilled hunter with a bow, but Thor quickly ended him with a blow to the skull with his hammer. Loki had saved Baldr from what appeared to be the local blacksmith, who was about to attack the leader with a red hot iron. And bar a few bruises and minor lacerations, the group were relatively well and unharmed.

“I saw them head to the West.” Thor pointed up the side of the hill near the village. The men could see a small plume of smoke rising to the sky, indicating a dwelling within the trees.

“You and Loki go and get them,” Baldr commanded, the brothers nodded and obeyed, picking up their weapons and headed to the outskirts of the town. “And tell them they had better have a good reason for wandering off. The rest of you, carry all you can back to the ships.” Shouted the leader as Thor and Loki entered the tree line.

Thor let out a little hiss as he lifted a branch out of his way. “What happened you, brother?” Loki asked curiously. Since Thor was clearly not in mortal peril, he decided to jest. “Did you break a nail?”

“Oh brother, your hilarity knows no bounds. I got an arrow from that hunter to my arm, though I am lucky, it was a mere graze. Though I fear it will irk me until we return home.” He showed his brother the wound, it was deep enough, and would leave a scar, but overall it was nothing serious or of note.

“Do you want me to kiss it better for you?” Loki laughed as Thor swung his shield for him, the younger dodging the object with ease. “I will have to suffice until you get home into the soft embrace of your beloved Sif.”

Thor smiled at the thought of his wife. “I do miss her dearly when we are forced to travel.” He admitted. “And my children, I would not be so keen for these journeys were it not for the treasure it guarantees we find, and in turn to goods I can afford for them.” Loki nodded in agreement. “What of you brother, do you not miss your family?”

Loki remained silent for a moment before answering. “I do miss my son, yes.”

“And Aslaug?” Thor asked.

Loki sighed, truthfully, no, he did not miss his wife, and part of him felt bad for it. She seemed to hold him with nothing but sheer contempt. “I am sorry to say not, I fear she loves my title and not me.”

“Do you not love her?”

“Perhaps I did, once, but nowadays I am ashamed to say not.”

“There is no shame in what you say, brother. I see how she holds you and I understand. Sif too has said it, how do you see fit to remedy it?”

“What can I do, the farm needs tending when I am away, and Nafi does not deserve to be without a father.” They climbed further up the hillside and came to a roadway. Both men remained silent after Loki’s last truthful statement. He was still thinking about his personal woes when they finally came close to the cottage.

“Do you think they made it here yet?” wondered Thor looking back down the roadway. “There is not a sound to be heard.”

“You go ahead and check around two road bends, if there is no sign of them, return to me, I will be checking the dwelling.”

Thor double checked if he was sure, before nodding and then began to walk down the road. Loki unsheathed his sword and walked toward the house. He froze and stared disbelievingly at the ground in front of him. The body of a small boy, no older than Nafi lay in the mud with an axe in him. He recognised it immediately as Cnut’s, the bastard went and killed a child barely out of infancy, and Loki prayed that the man would wander Hel for eternity for his crime.

He entered the cottage and nearly laughed when he saw Cnut dead on the floor, along with the body of a young man, if he had even reached that age beside him. Loki sheathed his sword and pulled out his axe instead, gripping it tightly in anticipation of an attack. He heard a soft noise from the other room “Tyr?” he called, but there was no response. Staring at the doorway, he called again, “Tyr?” again he heard another small noise, though the second time it was clearer, it was somebody sniffling. He walked to the doorway and looked inside.

It was a small room with two beds. On the floor was Tyr, with his throat slit from ear to ear and in front of him on the bed were a girl and a young woman. He realised immediately the girl was dead. Blood had soaked through her dress and her skin was starting to turn the greyish colour of death, but he also noted the blood that had dried between her legs. He knew what Tyr was capable of and knew what he must have done.

The young woman holding her and weeping could not have been more than two decades old. Blood spatter covered her hands, arms and face, but yet she seemed relatively uninjured.

He placed his axe on the floor so as to not startle the already distraught woman. There was no knowing what Tyr and Cnut had done to her. Advancing slowly, he spoke calmly, trying to assess what wounds she had.

“Brother, what in Hel happened here?” Came Thor’s voice from the other room. “Why are there slaughtered children?”

“I have no idea, there is more…shit!” the girl had leapt at him like a feral cat with a blood-covered knife in her hand. “Thor, help me.” She was stronger and heavier than she looked, her grey eyes filled with rage as she tried to stab him with the blade.

In mere seconds, Thor had pulled her off him and he got to his feet, before grabbing his axe. Thor had her against the wall with his hammer arm raised ready to strike. “Thor, do not strike her down, brother.” The other man did not move another inch. Flinching as though anticipating her death, the girl did not dare open her eyes. After a minute, she seemed to realise it was not coming and opened them.

“Do you think it was she that killed Tyr and Cnut?” Thor asked sceptically.

“There is blood on the knife and enough splatter on her to suggest so, she is uninjured from what I can see, bar the cuts on her leg, but they look jagged, like from a rock,” Loki noted.

“Could one as small as she take down two seasoned warriors?”

“She is stronger than she appears,” Loki commented. “Perhaps they underestimated her, or perhaps she was able to surprise them.”

Thor looked down and saw her legs covered in gashes and mud, before assessing the room and noting Tyr’s state of undress. “Do you think he was attacking her and she slit his throat?”

“I do not think it was her he was attacking.”

Thor’s eyes widened and he looked at the young girl dead on the bed, judging her injuries. Loki though his brother was going to be ill. “She is the one age as Helga,” His voice was barely a murmur. “He got nothing more than he deserved. And what of Cnut?”

“It is his axe that is buried in the child outside” Loki informed him, never taking his eye off the young woman, who was glaring at them defiantly but seemingly baffled by what they were saying.

“I hope neither of them ever makes it even to the great gates of Valhalla, and if they do, that it may remain shut in their faces,” Thor commented.

“As do I, brother.”

“And what of her?” Thor looked at the woman again. “She tried to kill you.”

“Can you honestly blame her?” Thor’s lack of an answer was as good as a spoken word. “I wonder who else was here, all the others seem younger than her, and there does not appear to be a sign of anyone older. I doubt the youngest of them is hers.”

Thor looked her up and down, she watched his actions wide-eyed. “This woman has yet to carry a child. The man in the other room is similar to her in appearance and had they been given the chance to reach adulthood, I would think the other two’s features would have been similar to theirs also. They appear to all be siblings. As for any others, I think you are right; there are no signs to suggest there are more.” He looked around the room. “Some of these items seem to have great value.”

Loki walked to the table at the far side of the room, and on it, lay an ornate box, which he opened. “Indeed” he raised his hand and in it was a necklace with intricate design and jewels. “Why would one residing in a place such as this have such finery?”

Thor looked at the girl who was glaring at Loki and the necklace. “What is your name?” he asked her, she merely ignored him. He shook her gently to get her attention and repeated the question. She looked at him with utter contempt and spat into his face.

Loki erupted in laughter while Thor looked at him disbelievingly. “I like her. She has spirit.”

“Where should we do with her?” Thor asked him as he wiped the spit off his face with his sleeve, the other hand still holding the woman against the wall. Both men looked back to her again and thought.


	4. To The Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki join the other warriors with their new addition and ready to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Thrall is the term for slave in old Norse.

Thor led the way back down the hillside to the village, looking back every few minutes to keep an eye on Loki, who was holding a rope that was forcing the young woman along behind them. She seemed to fight it every few minutes, and try to pull away, but in all honesty it seemed only half hearted, as though she could not summon the willpower to do what she so desperately wanted to do. It was as though she knew it was futile to fight, but still felt she had to try, but a quick pull of the rope and she obeyed once more. Though the look in her eyes told Loki, that had she not been exhausted mentally and physically by what had happened her kin, she would be far more difficult to control. He was unsure why exactly he had thought to bring her, but she had nothing left behind, and it was normal to bring back slaves, she was strong, she would be of use. His brother warned him that she reminded him of the horse father had tried to break when they were boys, Loki recalled the beast, no matter how often it was saddled, it would not break, and it would not lose its wildness. He had hoped she was the same, and when he told Thor such, the older man had thought him mad.

“What will we tell Baldr? We cannot turn up without Cnut and Tyr and no explanation. And I doubt we can tell them we think she did it, not that they would believe us anyway.” Thor asked as they came into view of the others, who were walking away from the village, laden with bounty.

“Have you lost your senses brother? If they ever suspected she did it they would each rape her in turn and then slit her throat. The purpose of keeping her is to keep her alive, to give her a chance.”

“Is that what this is about? You feel guilty for her circumstance? Brother if that be the case, the most humane thing you could do is lose her her head now and save her the misery of the boat journey to Asgard. For I fear the end result will be the same.” Thor said sadly looking at her. She looked the picture of pure misery, as though she had accepted such a fate already, and just wished its passing.  
“There they are.” Loki and Thor looked over and saw Baldr looking at them from the back of a horse, one or two of the other men stopped and waited for them.

“Did you grow weary, Baldr, in our absence?” Laughed Thor, referring to the horse.

“Where are the others?” Baldr demanded ignoring his question.

“They are dead.” Thor replied bluntly.

“What in Valhalla happened them?” the leader roared.

“They went to a dwelling, attacked children, a young man must have caught them off guard, though he himself seemed to have succumbed to injury, all were dead bar this one when we arrived.” Loki explained. Thor looked at him for a moment, blessing his quickness of mind, but also learning off the story for future reference.

“And why have you brought it with you?” Baldr glared at the woman, who just looked at the ground trying to hide her terror at seeing more of what Loki assumed she saw as brutal beasts for what they did to her loved ones.

“I am taking her as a thrall.” He replied simply.

“Are you now?”

“Yes. And she is mine, so no other is allowed harm her in any way. If she wrongs any man, I will reprimand her on their behalf.” Loki proclaimed. As Loki had saved his life in the raid, Baldr did not argue, nor did any other, for if Loki took payment for his help in the pillaging with the girl; it meant he would have less of a share in the monetarily worthwhile spoils.

“Does she speak?” Baldr asked.

“Not in our tongue at least,” Thor answered taking a large box from one of the other men to lighten their load. The other men laughed.

“How can you have a thrall work for you when they cannot even understand you?” asked Rollo. “Unless of course, it is not to scrub floors you would have her on her knees for.” He laughed, others followed suit.

“I do not know as to what esteem you hold your wife Rollo, but I would not be disloyal to mine.” Loki snapped.

“I am not so sure, cleaned up I would think her quite fetching.” The man replied, lifting her chin so to look at her better. “Whose is the blood?”

“Her little sisters we think, she was cradling her corpse when we found her.”

“Tyr and Cnut killed a child?” another asked recalling what the brothers had said earlier.

“Two at least, they were the ages of Nafi and Helga.” Thor confirmed. Loki took some solace that the men were somewhat appalled at the death of one as young as Nafi was.

“Did you bury them so they can enter Valhalla?” another man asked.

“Of course, why do you think we took so long?” Loki smiled. He knew Thor was glaring at him, but if they said no they could be reprimanded for it. And the men did not deserve such an honourable death place for their actions against the child family.

“Good, now let’s head back to the ships.” Baldr barked and they all readied to leave again.

Loki took more spoils from another man, and turned and gave the woman some to carry too. She glared at him after seeing that they had stolen from the village. “You will carry this.” He said sternly, knowing that she could not understand him, but hoping his tone would convey the demand. She took the bag without taking her eyes off him and just started following the others; he stood and watched her walk past him in slight disbelief.

Not once on the way back to the boats did she pull, or try to run, she just remained closer to him than any other, he assumed it was because she knew she would suffer for fleeing, or that so far he had not harmed her, even though he could have. They passed the field once more with the monks in it, and he noted the girl did not pay much heed to them, as though their deaths did not particularly bother her as the villagers ones had, or perhaps after her siblings, and then the villagers, her mind had just had its fill of trying to convey her upset regarding death and she remained seemingly uncaring as a result.

When they got to the shore line the five men who had stayed behind cheered them and rushed over to take some of the heavier boxes to the boat.

“Well, well, what have we here?” Smiled Fandral as Loki approached with the woman, “Loki, you sly dog you.” His friend laughed. The girl froze, refusing to come any closer to the blonde haired warrior.

“I doubt she can understand what you’re saying, but you’ve got to acknowledge she has good natural instinct as to whom she should avoid.” Stated Volstagg. Many of the warriors, Loki and Thor included, erupted into laughter.

After a moment, even Fandral followed suit. “I am not that bad my friend.” He called to Volstagg.

“Really?” Thor raised a brow sceptically, still smiling.

“Come on, he will not harm you.” Loki pulled gently on the rope. The woman stared at Fandral and gave him a wide birth as she passed him. Loki watched as she assessed the boats, clearly she had not seen any like them before. They were unconventional in even Asgard for a long time, but here, they had probably never even considered such a design. He pointed as to where the treasure should be placed and she obeyed, when finished, she just stared at the monastery for a few moments, no real emotion showing in her face.

“Ready for our journey home.” Baldr commanded to the sound of cheers. “We cannot carry any more and I do not know about you men, but seeing the Thrall makes me miss the feel of a good woman.” The others agreed and the boats were readied.

“How many did we lose?” Volstagg asked, having stayed behind with the boat, he had no idea what had occurred.

“Five, including Cnut and Tyr, who wandered off.” Thor answered.

“Wandered, in a new land? Did they take leave of themselves?” Fandral nearly choked on the wine he was drinking as he processed what Thor had said.

“They must have. They slaughtered young children, one even younger than Agmund.” Loki informed them; Volstagg shuddered at the thought of someone killing a child younger than his youngest son.

“And why the Thrall?” he asked.

“They slaughtered all her kin, and for some reason Loki has taken a shine to her.” Thor sighed.

“I can see reason enough; think of what she would look like clean up and with her hair tied like Sif’s.” Fandral was leering again. Loki admitted, she would probably look well cleaned, but it was not the main reason for his choosing to take her, or so he told himself at least, he could not deny he was very drawn to her, but he still had not figured out why.


	5. The Journey to Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boat journey from Midgard to Asgard. Some progress is made in communications.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow pace, I promise it won't stay this slow.

Maebh was forced to sit on the deck of the odd boat; she studied it as it cut through the waves with great ease. It had a wide flat bottom and had intricate carvings of beasts she could only imagine were harboured in nightmares, rising up on both ends of the ship. She looked behind her and watched as her homeland became a smaller and smaller mass in the distance, until finally, it disappeared, causing her to wonder if she would ever see it again. Biting her lips she forced the tears to remain at bay. The onyx haired man kept looking at her with a sadness in his eyes as though he understood what she was feeling, though if he truly did, then surely he would have just left her be.

She had been terrified when she saw how many of the strange men had arrived to her land. They were fearsome creatures, each seemingly as brutal as the next. There were one or two that had made suggestions that did not require knowledge of their language to understand. She had to resist the urge to sink her teeth into the hand of the man that had touched her hair at the village, and all of her being made her want to steer clear of the thin yellow-haired man at the boats. But the man who held the ropes had forced her into their company and it made her equal parts petrified and angry. She knew what they were capable of by what one of them had done to Síofra, she was painfully aware that she could be destined for the same fate.

After sometimes hunger set in, and as darkness began to descend on them, the men used a sail to guide their boat, yet she noticed that they had oars also. It really was a peculiar ship. The darkness finally swallowed them fully, and all that lit the water and the world around them was the moon, which was only in a crescent shape, she noted. The stars seemed to act as their nocturnal guide; they studied them profusely and altered their course according to them. Hunger, tiredness, the weight of all that had happened and the rocking of the boat all acted as a potion that took its toll on her body, and she drifted off into a restless slumber.

A splash of water to the face woke her the next morning. Maebh jumped awake and stared around her when another wave hit the boat and splashed her again. It took her a moment to realise she was still tied with a rope and where she was. With another look around, she caught the eye of the onyx-haired man and everything came flooding back to her and the will to live faded from her once more.

The dark haired man came over and offered her some food and a sack with liquid in it. She just stared at him, not knowing whether to trust the offering or not. He smiled kindly at her trying to encourage her to eat. Anther man spoke; she had no idea what he said, but the tone of it told her it was condescending. The dark haired man snapped something back which silenced the other before turning back to her. She stared longingly at what was held out for her. He seemed to understand her worry and took a bite out of the food and large gulp of the drink before offering them to her once more. On the second offer, she did not hesitate to take it. She gave a small smile as a gesture of thanks to the man.

The blonde burly man that had also come to her home seemed quite pleased also. He too offered some food after taking a bite out of it first. She was slightly more cautious of him since she had spat in his face the day before. Again she smiled slightly to convey her gratitude and accepted the food.

All she could think of what they wanted with her, but clearly they had a different language so just asking them was not an option. Many of them had started to use the word “thrall” around her, she supposed it referred to her by the way they said it and the tone they used, it was as though she was dirt. She listened to the strange words but also went through what she could recall the two men saying to one another and realised that some of the words were said more often than others, but two in particular, especially when calling out to the other, so she decided to test if she was right.

“Loki.” She pointed to the onyx-haired one as she spoke. There was a collective silence on the boat after she had said the word, the entire boat ceased what they had previously been doing and looked at her, and then at the man, who chuckled disbelievingly and nodded.

She then pointed to the golden haired man that had also shared his food with her. “Thor?” the man had a booming laugh, one that reminded her of thunder, causing her to flinch slightly in shock from its loudness. He seemed to realise that he had mistakenly terrified her and looked at her apologetically. The one thing to be grateful for was they were able to convey a lot through body language.

The onyx haired man, now identified as Loki pointed to himself, “Loki”, and then to the other man “Thor”, then finally he pointed to her and looked at her expectantly. It did not take much thought to figure out what he was asking.

“Maebh,” She replied simply. Loki cocked his head slightly so she repeated in again slowly “May-v” she sounded it out.

“Maebh?” he repeated and she nodded. He spoke his language to the others, who seemed to agree with him. She felt vulnerable not knowing what was being said around her and swore to learn their words so to figure it out.

For several days they travelled next to land, seldom landing on it, but when they did, it was to get supplies, she remained tied to Loki everywhere, but she made the rope seem almost redundant by constantly remaining at his side.

The food she received all seemed to be from Loki’s own rations, though on occasion, Thor also gave some and she was grateful for that much at least. She felt guilty for not hating them as much as she knew she should. There was very little trust there, and she would never forgive them for taking her from her home, for what their shipmates had done to her siblings and then not even being allowed to bury them. All of that was countered by the kindness Loki had shown her and feeding her and giving her a pelt to cover her at night. She noted the closeness between Thor and Loki and wondered the reason for it. They were complete opposites in appearance and mannerisms, making it difficult to comprehend it.

After another few days, they were no longer near land and were out in open water. That terrified Maebh, the water was far rougher and the temperature was constantly dropping. The stronger waves took their toll on her very quickly; the constant motions of the boat made her ill. She tried to think of anything else other than the sensations of the boat’s movements, but as there was nothing else to do, it was all she could think of. She turned as fast as she could, leant over the hull, and was violently ill. The pattern continued until her stomach was long emptied of any food, leaving her lying, sweaty and breathing heavily on the deck. Some of the crew seemed to be sympathetic, but others seemed to get a sadist enjoyment from it. Her illness lasted another day before she seemed to be able to withstand the motions of the ship without being ill; she began to sit up once more, huddled in a pelt to try and keep warm as the temperatures dropped even more.

A call went out one of the afternoons and a cheer went up between the two boats. She looked around to see what was causing such joy and she quickly got her answer. In the distance, she could see land, but it was not as green as her own land had been, it was green in places but also large masses of grey, and much of it topped with ice. She was getting used to the cold from being at sea, but the idea of it being a constant made her groan.

The oars were brought out for only the second time in the journey and the men rowed between two mounds of land up a strong river. She watched the small villages and homes with interest as they passed, taking in such things as the fishing nets, the small farms and homes very differently shaped than her own. They came to a town and prepared the boat for docking. With a deep breath, Maebh prepared herself for the unknown that lay ahead.


	6. Loki's Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boats arrive in Asgard and the raid is discussed before Loki and Maebh head to Loki's home.

Loki was relieved to finally have returned to Asgard. The boat was cramped, all on it stank of sweat and urine and the idea of a proper bed to rest in seemed like a dream. When the boat hit off the dock, he felt as though he could dance in celebration. He readied his things before finally looking to Maebh.

Because at sea there was nowhere for her to flee to, he had untied the ropes, but they were back on land now, and being a thrall, she had to be treated as such. He stepped over to her and held the rope out to show her what he was about to do. She seemed to understand and merely remained still as he tied the rope around her hands and neck, before he walked off the boat, pulling her along behind him.

All the men walked along the dock, bringing with them their spoils. People gathered around to see if the new land had been as prosperous as they had been led to believe, the consensus was that it had as they stared at the gold and other valuable items that had been laid out for the King to inspect in the grand hall next to his home. The people stared at Maebh; she had been the only Midgardian to be brought back, so she bore the brunt of their fascination. They commented on her appearance, the clothes she wore and her odd grey eyes. Loki just pulled her forward and tied her next to all the treasures, her eyes following him as he stepped back to the other men.

King Odin and his wife Frigga sat on a raised platform and merely watched the treasures being laid out without a word, though their wide eyes betrayed their admiration for all that had been brought back with their men. Loki and Thor smiled at their mother, who was clearly relieved to see both her sons return safe and well. When the last of the goods were placed in front of them, Odin rose and spoke. “Baldr, I must commend you on this fine hoard that you have brought to us. I have not seen such grandeur since we invaded Alfheim many years ago, back in my youth. You are to be congratulated.” Odin beamed. Baldr took the praise and bowed. “Each man will be given his payment in due course, but first, I wish to know of those who were lost, so that we may think of them as they ascend to Valhalla.”

Baldr listed those lost. “I am afraid we lost five men in total my Lord, Cnut, Tyr, Bjórr, Einarr and Fálki.” There was a mournful cry for one or two present at the loss of a loved one.

“Their families will be given some compensation for their efforts, though it is of no value in comparison to their lives. May they feast well with the gods in Valhalla, where we shall see them again some day.” There were murmurs of agreement within the crowd. “Now, let each man choose his payment. I assume the woman is here for a specific reason.” Odin eyed the girl critically; she seemed to barely be able to blink with fear, seemingly knowing the king was referencing her.

“Yes my Lord.” Loki stood forward and bowed his head to his father. “It was I that brought her back, sacrificing my food rations. I wish to have her as a thrall for my family.”

“My son, you have many servants, why the need of a thrall?” Odin wondered.

“Servants require pay and labour the farm, she will not cost money and I wish for her to work in the home and to care for Nafi. I am willing to revoke much of my payment as the price for her, she is stronger than she appears, more fearless than her current state would imply and cared for other children his age, so she is worth it.” Many raised their eyebrows at such a statement, and he would have to be foolish to not know what some were whispering. There were some that would naturally assume she was brought back for his personal pleasure.

“If that is the case, then you may have her, and if she is even half as good a thrall as you say she is, then you have chosen well, and will relinquish half of your claim.” Odin insisted.

Loki and Thor raised their eyebrows at the king’s statement. Half of his payment was far more than was called for, but Loki knew better than to cause a scene. “Thank you, father.”

The spoils were divided and the rest were taken away by Odin’s servants. A feast was arranged for the next full moon and all that had gone on the voyage departed the town to return to their families.

Loki used some of his payment to get supplies and divided the load between himself and Maebh to carry and began heading to his home, a few miles walk from the village. On the outskirts of the town, he met Thor again, only this time he was joined by Sif, and their children, who ran to their uncle as soon as they saw him. After the initial greetings, Sif and the children looked at Maebh and Loki explained. He turned to Maebh and introduced her using just their names so she would understand to Sif, who smiled while studying her discreetly, to Helga, who just stared at her, while Maebh just looked at her sadly, Loki knew she would more than likely place Helga as the same age as the girl who had died, and finally to Thodin, who looked at her for a moment before rushing forward and hugging her legs, much to the adults amusement, as Thodin clearly had no idea what a thrall was. It was then agreed that Thor and his family would join Loki’s at his home in seven days and the brothers parted ways. Loki led the way while Maebh dutifully remained close behind so the rope did not pull, studying her surroundings. Loki found himself wondering if the vegetation and scenery in Midgard differed much from Asgard, he had been more concerned with the job at hand to really pay heed to such things. Though he had noticed the fields there had seemed to have higher and more luscious grasses.

In less than an hour, he could see the billowing of smoke and the sound of livestock that told him that they were nearing their destination. “We’re home.” He announced to Maebh, who looked just looked at him blankly before he pointed to the smoke through the trees and smiled, she nodded then as though she understood. He found himself wondering how exactly to deal with the communication issue, it was pointless having a thrall that could not comprehend anything other than names. Though she did seem intelligent and he wondered how rather than if she could be taught. They walked into the clearing as he still pondered the matter; one farmhand was milking the cattle, while the other cleaned the horse’s stalls. He sighed at the work that needed doing since his absence, unsure why they had been left untended. He also barked a laugh in exasperation at the goose that was supposed to be fattened for his return was still honking around the yard, being chased by Nafi.

“What are you doing to that goose?” Loki scolded.

“Father!” the boy ran forward to greet him.

“Where is your mother? Why are you outside unattended?”

“I am not unattended, the help is here. And mother is inside.” Loki bit his tongue in anger at the young child referring to the men as the help, a habit he no doubt picked up from Aslaug, and the fact the woman would not raise the one child she had properly, he was supposed to be being taught about politics, the Gods, and how to wield a sword, not chasing dinner. He looked at the boy again and shuddered, thinking of the little one he had seen with an axe slicing his back only less the last full moon ago. He then looked at Maebh who had been studying the boy with some interest. He indicated to him and stated “Nafi”, she nodded.

“Who’s that father? And why is she all tied up?” the boy was studying her. 

“This is Maebh, and she is our thrall, she is from Midgard.” He pointed from himself to the child, “my son” at first she did not seem to see any connection between the mousy brown haired, round faced boy and the onyx-haired, defined features man, but after a minute she seemed to get it, though she still looked from one to the other sceptically, much to Loki’s amusement.

The boy looked up at the woman who did her best to smile at him kindly. Nafi had clearly decided that she would be something for him to play with and grabbed the rope in attempts to drag her to where he had been playing. When his father did not relinquish the rope he looked up sadly, “I am afraid she will not understand what you say to her, and until you are stronger, you cannot hold her rope, she is a lot stronger than you.” He explained as he walked her close to where Nafi had been playing where there was a post which he could tie her so to prevent her attempting to escape. The look on her face was something between insulted and saddened.

Loki turned and headed to the house, keeping his head slightly turned to watch how the thrall reacted to being left alone with the child when he decided his so was in no danger, he entered the house in search of Aslaug. He left the goods in the kitchen before going in search of her in other rooms he found her in bed, sleeping. “Do you really think it wise to have Nafi playing alone outside?” he barked.

“He is not alone, he is with the help, and hello to you, husband.” The final word seemed to have more vitriol than he thought possible in it. “And why would you concern yourself with it, when you care only for adventure in Vanaheim.”

“Actually, as I stated previously, we went to Midgard, and the reason I was there was on father’s demand, not my request. You seem to be of the opinion that risking life and limb is an enjoyable and harmless endeavour when so many do not return at all.” He changed out of the clothes he had been in for the quest.

Aslaug rose from the bed with the same false smile she always held when she wanted something. “And what treasures have you brought for us?”

“The same as usual, they have always kept us in fine food, clothes and other such things.”

“How is it you never receive more, your father is king, yet you are paid as much as Cnut, a mere pig farmer. Where is the fairness in that?”

“I am a far richer man than Cnut could ever be. I have my home, lands, property, livestock and my life, all of which he is without.” Aslaug stared at him. “Yes, his body lies in Midgard, as do those of four others I set sail with.” He walked to where she kept her dresses and chose one of a grey colour that seemed in slight disrepair, taking with it a green dress tie that symbolised his household.

“Whatever are you doing with my clothes?”

“This year as part of my payment I elected to take a thrall to help raise Nafi and aid in the house. She requires clothes.”

“A female thrall, you chose a female one. Why? What reason have you for such things? Have you lain with her?” Aslaug accused.

“Yes, in front of a boat full of men I chose to lay with a thrall.” He answered sarcastically. “Take hold of yourself, woman.”

“And why give the thing my clothes?”

“Would you rather her naked, or in the clothes she came in, covered in filth and blood, it would reflect badly on us.” 

Aslaug rose from the bed. “Where is she?”

“Tied up outside. She does not yet speak our tongue, but I am very sure she can be taught, and quickly.”

They walked outside and stopped at the doorway. Aslaug glared at the scene in front of her while Loki looked on is belief. Nafi was sitting next to the thrall who was pointing at different things, and then waiting for Nafi to tell her the word for them, which she then repeated as though trying to set the words in her memory. Loki smiled; clearly, she too saw the issue of a language barrier and also how to rectify it. 

“She is young,” Aslaug commented.

 

“She has great strength and is used to children, and that is all that matters. Also, the younger she is, the more years we have of her service. She is also quite intelligent.”

“I can see.”

“Her name is Maebh apparently.”

“What an odd word, will she be permitted to keep it?”

Loki looked at his wife, “Is there a reason not to permit her to?”

“Thralls seldom are called other than thrall, if they do, they are usually given a name by their masters, to signify their ownership,” Aslaug explained.

“And what would you call her?”

“Thrall, it is what she is, and what she shall remain.” She answered coldly.

 

“Well as I want her to raise our child, I will permit her original name, and you will call her by such, am I understood?”

“Yes,” The woman answered bitterly. “You say she is used to children, were they hers? She does not have the appearance of a mother.”

“We think not. The children she cared for all seemed to be her siblings.”

“So she could be a maiden then, so long as you did not have your sword sheathed within her.” Loki rolled his eyes. “We could make money from her then, there is many a man that would pay for her as a thrall if she is kept a maiden.”

“She and indeed her maidenhood, if she holds it, are not for sale Aslaug and you would be asked to remember that.” Loki was shocked at the idea of selling her to be raped but also the fact his wife seemed completely okay with such a horrific idea. Before she could say anymore he went to the boy and woman and listened as Nafi told him that he had taught her the words for water, house, grass, ice, sky and boat proudly, much to his father’s satisfaction. Loki handed the clothes to Maebh before untying her and turning her to see Aslaug, to which she was formally introduced. Loki could see an odd look of acknowledgement etched in Maebh’s face as the woman glared at her. At the realisation that she was Loki’s wife and Nafi’s mother, Maebh simply looked from Nafi, to his father and to his red-haired mother.


	7. Family Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh is made cook a small feast for the extended family, and tensions rise in Loki's home.

It did not take long for Maebh to learn what was expected of her and for the most part, she noticed her day consisted of many of the same chores she had always had to do before she had been taken and brought to Asgard. Though there were a few problems at the beginning with regards the differences in method she used, but as long as it was done to an acceptable standard, Loki made no issue of it. Aslaug however, never once attempted to mask her disdain for the thrall, and the differences gave her justification in her own mind for snapping at Maebh, though the girl seldom knew as to why she was being punished.

Nafi seemingly loved having his own human toy to play with. It was usually him that woke her from the pile of old pelts she slept on in the corner of his room so to play with her, not long after the sun rose most mornings. Maebh, for her part, decided to use the enthusiastic youngster to help her learn more words of their peculiar dialect. Often she pointed to something she had been expected to work with and waited until he informed her of its name. Within days she had learnt over fifty words, much to the young boy’s pride and her master’s delight, when he called for a pale of water for a cow, it had been Maebh that had come to his assistance with only a verbal request. She received a slightly larger portion of food after that evening for her efforts. 

It was on the fifth day that her ropes had been done away with and she was free to wander around. Loki watched from a spot out of her sight that day as she stared down a pathway that led away from the homestead, but she simply admired some flowers before heading back to the yard to continue her chores. He smiled as he watched her chase Nafi and tickled him when she caught him, causing the boy to squeal in delight, a sound Loki seldom recalled hearing from the child before her arrival. He did; on occasion, however, see her staring at the boy sadly, and wondered if she was mourning the loss of her family on Midgard. 

For the first few nights, she whimpered in her sleep from the nightmare she had witnessed and spent much of her days dreaming of escaping. But, after much deliberation, she simply decided to accept her life for the time being and decided to see if she could earn her freedom someday, as she knew she clearly was no longer free, even after the ropes were untied. She knew she was shackled to the dwelling and those who resided in it.

Seven sun rises after her arrival, Maebh noticed the air was particularly thick with tension as she was ordered to prepare something that seemed to resemble a small feast. She spent the most of the day cooking, with the “assistance” of Nafi who wanted to remain as close to her as he could at all times, desperate for company. She wished she was able to comprehend more of what was being said to her as the mistress snapped at all those around her, the farmhands, Maebh, Nafi and even Loki, all the others seemed to be immensely angered by whatever the woman was saying, Maebh just hated her tone since she had no idea what it was that was being said.

Nearing sundown the reason for the feast became apparent when Maebh heard thunderous laughter and a call for Loki outside. Nafi jumped down from the seat he had been sitting in while aiding Maebh and ran outside excitedly, followed closely by Loki, who had a smile on his face for the first time in days. Aslaug seemed to almost snarl angrily before putting on a false smile to welcome their guests. Maebh remained where she was adding the finishing touches to some of the meal. 

After a few moments the family returned inside, Nafi was laughing joyfully, his slightly older cousin Thodin, following suit. Soon after Sif and Helga walked in, Sif took note of Maebh in the kitchen as they passed and smiling politely, shortly followed by Aslaug who merely ignored them all. Maebh’s eye caught that of Sif after Aslaug stormed by and found herself having to pretend to cough to cover the laugh and as Sif rolled her eyes in exasperation at the other woman. Finally, Thor and Loki entered the room, joking and laughing in each other’s confidence. “Maebh!” Thor declared to the slightly taken back thrall, he smiled heartily and she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

“Water, food, and mead.” Loki requested and she obeyed immediately, setting all the food she had prepared and the drinks on the table as the families began to sit.

“She is learning fast I see.” Thor acknowledged, fascinated by her ability to already comprehend some of their words. 

“Just some basic words at this time. Would you believe it is Nafi that is teaching her?” Loki went on to explain how the child and the thrall had figured out a very crude, yet effective method of how to try and communicate, receiving impressed looks from Thor and his family.

“And her cooking? Does it differ greatly from that here on Asgard?” Sif asked curiously.

“It is disgusting.” Aslaug declared. “She cannot cook, adding grasses to the meat.”

“I love her food, it tastes yummy and she lets me help her make it.” Interrupted Nafi.

“I have to agree, but see for yourselves.” Loki indicated to the spread in front of them.

“She did all of this?” Thor stared at the fine array of food in front of them.

“I helped.” Beamed Nafi, who received a hair scuffing from his laughing uncle.

“What place has a boy being allowed to learn such things, it is no wonder he does not act like a prince.” Aslaug seemed somewhat adamant in ruining the evening she seemed so vehemently against.

It was unanimously decided that Maebh’s cooking far surpassed anything Thor or his family could have imagined. Sif made a joke about wanting to thieve the thrall, causing Nafi to become very distressed thinking she was serious. It took several minutes to calm the child and explain to him that the comment was made in jest. As Maebh was not able to comprehend the conversation, she was somewhat worried as to why Nafi had grabbed her legs tearfully, unwilling to let go.

It was unanimously decided that Maebh’s cooking far surpassed anything Thor or his family could have imagined. Sif made a joke about wanting to thieve the thrall, causing Nafi to become very distressed thinking she was serious. It took several minutes to calm the child and explain to him that the comment was made in jest. As Maebh was not able to comprehend the conversation, she was somewhat worried as to why Nafi had grabbed her legs tearfully, unwilling to let go.

Overall, the evening had been very pleasant. After the meal, the boys played with one another as the adults spoke, Helga sat in between both in a sort of limbo. Maebh was in the middle of cleaning after the meal and preparing everything necessary for the next day. She took the food scraps and headed outside to divide them amongst the pigs and the two hounds. The moon shone brightly in the clear sky, she looked to see the stars she had known as a child, a similarity to her home she was glad to see she could still have. In one small part of her mind, she became aware that she was no longer alone and that someone was approaching her. Still not trusting of those in Asgard, and the memory of what had happened to Síofra floating in her mind, she grabbed the axe for chopping wood that was by her hand and swung around, only to instantly drop it in shock when she found herself face to face with a terrified Helga. Maebh raised her hands up to show she meant no harm and cursed herself for her swift actions, frightened of the repercussions for threatening the girl with the weapon, even if it had been unintentional. The young girl moved forward as though to reassure her it was okay, as Helga had never done anything but stare blankly at Maebh since they had met, she had been unable to tell what the girl’s feelings had been towards her.

Helga smiled in hopes of getting Maebh to stop breathing so heavily, it worked after a while and Maebh watched as Helga just pointed from her own hair, then to Maebh’s, then back to her own again to try and communicate what she wanted from the thrall. When Maebh realised what it was that the girl was requesting of her, she found herself laughing, startling Helga somewhat as it was not a reaction she was expecting, but with it, all the tension in the air seemed to have dissipated.

Maebh gestured that they return to the house and when they arrived, they noted that their presences had been missed. It was up to Helga to explain what had occurred outside, though she wisely elected to skip the part where the thrall had threatened her with an axe. When she indicated to her hair, Maebh walked to a chair and signalled for the girl to sit. She walked behind her and untied the different bands that held the girl’s golden hair in place, while also removing the designs already in her hair. When the hair was undone, she grabbed different sections and wrapped them around each other intricately, looping and knotting them as she went. The adults kept a close eye on them out of no other reason but sheer interest, none speaking as she completed her work. After she finished, she stepped back and allowed the girl to feel her hair for the designs in it. Thor, Sif and Loki all complimented her profusely on how much it suited her, while Aslaug remained silent. Maebh returned to her work, while Helga beamed happily. The next time Maebh came to the table with more alcohol; Sif pointed to Helga’s and thanked the thrall, who smiled politely in response.

After a few minutes of thinking, Helga came up with an idea and asked her uncle for permission to thank Maebh for what she had done to her hair, which earned her a scoff from Aslaug, but a yes from Loki. All plans to continue another conversation between the adults were thwarted once more out of their curiosity of the foreign girl. They watched as Helga became the one to indicate to Maebh to sit down, which she did once she received permission from her master, and Helga began to teach her object pronouns by first pointing to herself, saying me, then to Maebh and saying you, then to Nafi, and saying him, and so on. It took barely a minute before Maebh figured out what she was saying and for her to repeat the words. Maebh just listened and repeated, wanting to absorb every moment of the important lesson. Then she thought her words for different positions in the family, father, mother, etc. It came as somewhat of a surprise to her that Loki and Thor were brothers, so different they were in their own lives.

The evening finally came to a close when Thor and his family left and Nafi went to bed. Maebh tidied the last of the delftware as she listened to yet another war of words between her master and mistress. She knew very little of what was being said, but she was aware of Aslaug using the word “thrall” more than once in reference to her, often followed by a horrible glare as she spoke. Without wanting to draw attention to herself, Maebh completed what was required of her before retiring to her bed without making a sound.


	8. A Couple of Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's family joins his parents and brothers family for an evening, which leads to a few vital bits of information being revealed.

Over time Maebh was tasked with more and more of the housework until she became in charge of all things home related, from cleaning to cooking, to clothes mending to full time caring for Nafi. There was seldom time for her to think of anything other than her work, and slowly, parts of her old life began to fade from her memory. It was not long before she forgot the names of the old villagers, many of whom had died in the attack anyway, she forgot the smells she had been used to everyday; of the flowers around her home and she found herself thinking less and less in her native tongue the more she learnt of the new one. One thing she ensured she did not forget, was her siblings, and in a small corner of the herb garden she had planted, were three small wooden posts to remind her of them each day as she tended to it, or got herbs to cook a meal.

Loki spotted the posts and after a while, he came to realise their meaning. He found himself wondering in what way Midgardian’s remembered their dead, but he never thought to ask her. As a thrall, it was not considered acceptable for him to talk too much to her, or spend time in her presence other than what was required to instruct her in her work. Much to his own dismay, however, he often found himself just watching her and her reactions to the new world around her, but especially in her interactions with Nafi. She seemed to treat the child as she would her own, or at least in a way Loki thought a mother should, Aslaug was anything but an example of good motherhood. Maebh always seemed to put Nafi’s best interests first, even when it meant the boy would become upset or angry with her for a while in protest of what she decided for him.

Seldom did Aslaug seem to even acknowledge her existence, and only spoke to Maebh when she was giving her instruction, even if she knew the girl could not comprehend what she was saying. Often the mistress glared at the thrall when she knew that she was receiving Nafi’s love and Loki’s admiration.

The continued arguing between man and wife had caused tensions to become increasingly high, and Nafi often tried to take refuge from them either curled up against Maebh in her bed at night, as she hummed songs to the child to try and settle him, or he would flee outside, to hide somewhere, regardless of the weather. One day the child came home dripping wet after the rains that fell while he had fled. After a while, Maebh insisted she go with him for his own safety, and Loki watched in shame as both returned to the dwelling soaking wet and cold on more than one occasion after that, in need of broth and pelts to try and warm themselves back up again. He did everything in his power to prevent the arguments, but as time went on, Aslaug became more and more verbally aggressive. After such events, Maebh would just stare at her work intently whenever he looked at her, ensuring not to make eye contact.

The seasons had long changed when Maebh was brought away from the homestead for the first time since her arrival to Asgard. Five times the moon had shone at its brightest and the cold and snow finally ceased and made way for the season of rebirth. She followed her masters dutiful by foot as they left the home on horse and cart to make their way to the town she had landed on Asgard in. She watched everything, it was all very different from the time she passed it first, and as they went, she looked at the flowers, grasses and even occasional animals as they went. Nafi asked his father as to why she was not permitted on the cart, to which the simple reply was, ‘because she is a thrall’, the kind-hearted child did not argue any further, though it was clear he did not like it, however, if he were to permit himself to admit it, neither did Loki.

Loki jumped down from the cart and pulled the horse through the rows of buildings, as the ground was slightly sticky with mud from the thawing ice. They met a few of the men who had also been on the raid with Loki to Midgard; they spoke for a while of the following summers raids before heading their own ways once more.

The family soon arrived at the finest dwelling in the village. Maebh recognised the hall within it as the one she had been brought to her first day on Asgard. The two ornate large chairs remained centred at the top of the hall, surveying the room. It was well designed and beautifully carved; she had not noticed on her first visit, such was her terror.

Servants received the family and brought them to the King and Queen. Frigga greeted her younger son with great enthusiasm, before turning her attentions to Nafi. Odin nodded in Loki’s direction formally, the gesture, Maebh noted, was returned in kind. The thrall did not need to know much to know that father and son shared little or no bond. What she did find surprising, however, was Aslaug’s behaviour; the woman was smiling politely and acted as though she always paid full attention to Nafi’s needs. It almost sickened her to the point of being physically ill when she saw the other woman linking arms with Loki, pretending to be a doting wife and mother, when Maebh herself knew, the great majority of everything wrong in the marriage of her master and mistress, was the latter’s doing, as she instigated most if it. Loki, for his part, seemed to just begrudgingly accept the woman’s actions.

Maebh had long been informed that Loki’s parents, Odin and Frigga were the King and Queen of a vast land, and in turn, that meant Thor and Loki were princes, as were their children. She looked at their surroundings and wondered how she had not noticed this on her first visit, though she did suppose she was both ill from travelling and scared to within an inch of her life.

A meal was prepared and set before the family as they arrived, already seated and waiting for them were Thor and his family. Nafi sat between Helga and Thodin as the adults said their greetings to one another. Maebh stood against the wall behind Nafi, awaiting their permission to eat so that she could help the boy.

“Allfather, Protector of the Realms, we ask you to bless our food and to keep Ragnarok from our lives with your great protection. May all the Gods look down upon us and show us kindness as we await our day to ascend to Valhalla.” Odin declared, all at the table bowing their heads. Maebh noticed all of the staff remained still as the words were said. She never asked about the great gods of the land, as she had no time for the one on her own, she felt less inclined to wonder of the ones here. Perhaps that was the reason she had been condemned to the life she now led, a lack of worshipping a deity.

When it came time to eat, she helped Nafi decide what he wanted on his plate and she retrieved it from the table as he pointed to it. In the end, she assisted Thodin too, who was not able to reach the turkey.

“After this can we go outside and play, we can hide and you can try and find us?” Nafi asked the thrall.

“So long as your parents permit it Master Nafi.” Maebh smiled back, remembering what Loki had told her regarding using titles in his parent’s presence. All the adults bar Loki paused from their food, unaware that Maebh was now fluent in their language.

“I was expecting her to barely understand a word,” Odin admitted.

“We arrived a week after our return home and she had basic words learnt, I’ll admit I knew she would know more, but not so much as to be able to speak so well,” Thor stated, clearly impressed.

“I taught her, didn’t I father?” Nafi was filled with pride as he asked for confirmation from his father.

“Indeed, Nafi has invested much time in Maebh’s learning of our language, and one can clearly see the outstanding results,” Smiled Loki.

“Since when can the thrall understand fully?” Aslaug demanded in shock.

“Quite some time your highness.” Maebh had to prevent herself from smirking, she knew why her mistress was so startled, no matter how much she tried to hide it, the woman knew there was little good could come from the thrall being able to speak of anything that her mistress had said or done in her presence.

“Can you teach me to do my hair as you did it before?” Pleaded Helga.

“If His Highness permits it, Your Highness,” She smiled back, implying for the girl to ask her uncle.

“Well, my word.” Frigga was pleasantly surprised.

Maebh found herself looking at the queen properly for the first time, she was a beautiful and elegant woman with hair neither golden nor auburn, whose regal features were worthy of her title. But what caught her attention was the necklace the woman was wearing. It took but a moment to recognise it and its insignia as the one that had been taken from Maebh’s home. The queen noticed the thrall staring before she had time to correct herself.

 

“It is from her land is it not?” the Queen asks her sons, holding the jewelled part of the necklace in her palm.

“It is indeed,” Loki replied cautiously, suddenly recalling where the necklace was found. He glanced at Maebh and saw an odd look in her eye, he noted out of the corner of his own, that Thor was also looking at the thrall with intrigue.

“Do you think she recognises it?” the queen wondered.

“Do you?” Loki asked Maebh, who took a moment to look at her master, knowing that he too knew some of the answers to the question.

“Aye, Your Highness.” 

“How would a thrall recognise such finery?” sneered Aslaug, her façade faltering for a moment.

“And what is the significance of it?” Odin was sensing the odd tension in the air, and ignoring his daughter-in-law.

Maebh looked to Loki, who nodded as though to tell her to answer. “It belonged to the queen that ruled the land in which I lived. Passed down for several generations. It is somewhat ironic, that though it is no longer even on my country’s lands, nor did its takers know of its meaning, yet it found itself once again on the neck of a worthy queen.” She smiled politely.

“It’s meaning?” Sif asked.

“Yes, Your Highness; the insignia upon it is that of the red deer, a symbol of grace and elegance on my land. It is believed that only a queen is worthy of it.” Maebh explained.

The table seemed to admit that there was an irony to the way it had been given to the queen by her husband without them knowing the historical significance. Loki and Thor, however, shared a look of suspicious wonder as to how something of that value ended up in the house with Maebh and the other children.

The meal finished with more talk on the matters of the land, and Maebh took the children to play so the parents could enjoy some peace. Maebh was trying to find the boys, more often than not, though, their giggles and snickering giving them away in mere moments. When the boys decided to play fight with wooden swords, it allowed her to lean against some barrels and watch them; Helga found her and walked over, asking her to do her hair again.

 

“Your designs are different to ours.” 

“I have noticed, my lady.” The older smiled, undoing the hair. “Will your mother not be mad that I am undoing her good work?”

“My maid did it, not mother.”

 

“You have your own maid?” Maebh was shocked to hear. There were no house staff within Loki’s home only her, not that she could be referred to as such.

“Aye, as I was born first but cannot ascend the throne after my father, I have to be seen to have a great dowry, including my maids.”

“Why can you not take the throne? If I may be so brazen.” Maebh asked curiously as she started to move around the long strands of blonde hair into the desired design.

“I am a girl,” Helga seemed to think it was the most obvious answer of all time.

“In my land, the strongest child of the king and queen takes the throne at the time of their death. So a second daughter, so long as she is able, can take it from her older brother, though it seldom happened I must admit.”

“The women of your land sound formidable. Father said you were able to pin Uncle Loki when he first met you.”

Maebh was quiet for a moment, thinking back to that day. “If I am, to be honest, I sprung upon him suddenly, I gave him no warning.”

“Why were you so jumpy then?” Maebh stopped her work on the young girl’s hair. “Sorry, I should not be so bold as to ask.”

“I had a sister your age you know?” Maebh changed the topic somewhat.

“Yes, father said, and a brother Nafi’s age. He said they were killed, and that you were alone, and that is why Uncle Loki brought you here, so that you would be safe, and not starve.” Maebh’s eyes widened at the reason for her capture. Loki had thought he was doing her a service, she could barely hold in the scoff at the idea that being a thrall, a slave, was better than trying to fend for herself. “Do you miss them?”

“Very much. Every time I look at Nafi I see Aodhán. And you remind me of Síofra.” Helga looked at her guiltily.

“I’m sorry.”

“It is not your fault, my lady; you cannot help what happened in a land you have never even seen.” Maebh smiled weakly, finishing her hair. “I really need to teach your maid how to do this and not you. It is impossible to do to one’s self.”

A noise behind them got their attentions. “Father, Uncle Loki, what do you think of my hair?” The girl beamed happily, twirling around to show them the back.

“I think Maebh is right, she does need to teach such things to your maid, it is very becoming of you, my precious girl.” Her father embraced her lovingly, kissing the top of her golden head. “I do not recall such designs on many in Midgard.” His cerulean blue eyes bore into Maebh’s as he spoke to her. “Where did you learn them?”

 

“They too are the markings of the grander families of the land; they had the most intrinsically designed ways of doing their hair.” Maebh smiled, her face faltering slightly as the princes shared an odd look.

“Helga, take Thodin and Nafi inside please, we will join you in a moment.” Thor’s voice was such that though she may have wanted to argue, the girl did not she simply ushered the younger children inside, unable to ignore the glare both men were giving Maebh, who seemed to want to stand warily in front of them, but stopping herself from taking a step back.

When the children were inside Loki spoke lowly, and calmly. “Maebh, you are not to tell us a lie, for to do so will result in painful and unpleasant punishment.” The girl’s eyes widened in fear, she swallowed and simply nodded. “Is what you said of the necklace true?”

“Yes, sir.”

“And is what you said of my daughter’s hair true, about it being a sign of grandeur?” Thor asked.

 

“Yes sir, Your Highness.”

“Then how do you know how to do such designs, since you only dwelled on a small farmstead? Also, there were no signs of grander residences on that land, and how did you come to possess that necklace?” Loki demanded coldly.

“My mother taught me how to do the design in one’s hair and it was she who owned the necklace.”

“And where was your mother that day? There was no sign of others there.” Loki’s voice remained low.

“She died birthing the youngest boy.” Maebh was tearful at the memory of cutting Aodhán’s cord as her mother lay dying on the bed.

“And your father?” Thor inquired.

“He was killed, by his brother a few months before.”

Maebh began to shiver as Loki stepped forward angrily. “You expect us to believe that in such a menial home, you just so happened to have several pieces of extravagant jewellery, including the necklace to your lands queen?” DID YOU THIEVE IT?” Maebh flinched as Loki yelled.

“No my lord, on the souls of my siblings, I, Maebh, did not thieve anything in my whole life.” She declared.

“And why should we believe you?” Thor demanded. 

“What reasons have I to lie, I am a slave, I have nothing to gain from lying if I ever want to even try to see my land again, lying would cost me that.”

Loki chuckled, “You will not be seeing that land again, regardless of your answer.”

Maebh’s heart broke at those words. “It does not change the fact that I did not steal that necklace.”

“So how did your mother come to possess it so?”

She looked to her master sadly. “It was given to her by my father on their wedding day.”

“A fine gift,” Scoffed Thor, who was unconvinced of her story.

“It is true, sir. I fear neither of you will believe me regardless, so perhaps we should skip straight to the punishment.” She turned around with her hands held wide, awaiting a whipping.

“Why are you as such so expectantly?” Loki demanded. He had thought to whip her for any lies she told, but how did she know so convincingly that that was what could be in store for her, having never needed to use any such form of discipline on her before. Then it dawned on him “Has Aslaug been beating you?” Maebh stared at the ground silently. “ANSWER ME!” She looked at him in shock, but the man was pleading her to deny it rather than confirm it. He tore the sleeve of her dress to see leather strap proportioned bruises smearing her arm.

She nodded ever so slightly. “Apparently I don’t know my place.” She added bitterly.

Her eyes met Thor’s as Loki brushed passed her to confront his wife. “Enough is enough.” He declared as he searched the dwelling for the woman.


	9. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally calls Aslaug up on her behaviour and there are more reveltaions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days to write. I knew what i wanted to say, but not how to put it.

The other four adults were sitting down discussing what was to be expected from the next summer raids, which Odin had decided were once again to be on Midgard, but with even more ships, when Loki stormed into the room, his eyes focused on his wife. He glared at her for a moment before she realised she had reason to worry.

“Explain why have you been beating her.” He demanded, ignoring all others present.

“She is a thrall, what other reason need I give?” the woman dismissed. “You take far too much interest in her. I must ask how you noticed any markings on her but for her to be not fully clothed.” The accusations in her words only enraged Loki further.

“That is why you beat her, to see if I would notice while bedding her?” he realised.

“There is that, but also she takes far too many liberties with Nafi.” His wife replied boredly.

“She cares for him, which is a damn lot more than you could ever be accused of.” Loki snarled.

Thor re-entered the room, Maebh behind him standing in the doorway, trying to hide her mottled arm.

“This is neither the time nor place for such things.” Odin dismissed. “And a thrall is no reason to argue.”

“Actually, it is the perfect time for this.” Loki smiled. “And believe me when I say that Maebh is the very least of the issues I have with this woman.” He pointed at Aslaug as he looked his father in the eye as he answered him.

“What are you saying Loki?” The concern in Frigga’s voice was obvious for all to here.

“I stand before you Odin, my King and my father, and request a divorce from Aslaug.” Loki pleaded.

Aslaug stood with her mouth open in shock, and much to Loki’s disbelief, a smile on his mother’s face as well as an exasperated “Finally” from Sif.

“On what grounds, my son?” Odin asked out of curiosity.

“Infidelity within the marriage.” He answered. “Among a range of other less formal problems, I would see that as the most pressing and obvious.”

“So you admit you are fucking her?” Aslaug sneered.

“I solemnly swear I have never laid a hand on Maebh in that way,” Loki vowed.

“There is no issue with a man lying with a thrall; it is not infidelity on those grounds,” Odin explained. “Nor is there issue with punishing them. You are aware of that Loki.”

“Aye, I am father, but this is not to do with Maebh as I already stated.”

“Bring the thrall forward,” Odin demanded. Thor moved to allow Maebh through the door. Though she was terrified, she refused to let it show, the same as the anger she felt for Odin pretty much saying anything could happen her, and as a thrall, it would not matter. “Are you aware of what is happening now?” She nodded. “Have you lain with your master?”

“No my lord, I have never laid with anyone.”

“Of course she would say that.” Aslaug’s voice was venomous. “He refuses to call her by anything but her name. Why else would he do that but for him fucking her?”

“It is indeed odd for a thrall to be given the liberties that this one has, yet, it is clear she is intelligent and capable. However, she claims to still be in possession of her maidenhood.” Odin thought aloud.

“Her voice is filled with such conviction; I am inclined to believe her.” Frigga voiced.

“Indeed,” Odin agreed. 

“Sire?” Odin looked at her. “May I be as bold as to ask a question?” The king nodded curiously. “What is this maidenhood you all speak of with such value?”

No one answered for a moment, the old king became somewhat uncomfortable with the topic. Frigga decided to step in. “A maiden in our world, is a woman yet to be bedded. Maidenhood, in turn, is her seal within her.” The Queen explained. Maebh nodded finally understanding the meaning of the word.

“Why do you ask?” the King added.

“I am curious to know as your people seem to hold it on such great standing.” 

“How so?”

“Well, my mistress seems somewhat obsessed with the selling of mine even though until a moment ago, I had no idea what it was,” Maebh explained.

All present turned to look at the younger prince’s wife. Loki found his voice once more. “Had I not told you that neither she nor her body were for sale.” He snarled.

“That is because you want her for yourself.” His wife retorted.

 

“So what infidelity are we discussing if it is not concerning the thrall?” Odin asked getting somewhat bored of the dramatics.

“Hers.” Loki indicated to Aslaug.

“Mine? How dare you, I am in no way unfaithful to you.”

“Not now, not since Tyr was killed in Midgard.” Aslaug froze, her eyes wide. “Do not think that I was not aware of what you both were doing? Oh yes, I may have forgotten to mention, that is why you have not heard from him in so long, he had his throat slit as he raped a child.” All present turned silent, Thor had told Sif about what they had stumbled upon in the cottage, so she was not shocked, Odin and Frigga were appalled and Maebh was disgusted knowing the name of the man that had taken her siblings lives and her sister’s purity. She was not the least bit surprised a woman as horrible as Aslaug would find herself in the company of a man such as him.

“Liar.” The woman spat.

 

“It is not lies, I saw it myself. The blood on the girl where he had forced himself upon her, a girl no older than my Helga!” Thor interjected. “A worthy end for such an animal.” Much to Maebh’s and Loki’s surprise, the king appeared to agree.

“So do you deny the claim?” Odin asked Aslaug.

“Of course.” Was the reply.

“Then there is no way to prove this, it is one spouse’s word against the other.” The king stated. “In the divorce, Aslaug will have to be cared for.”

“Indeed she will not.” Loki was irate at the thought of the woman who had made his life a misery getting half of everything he had worked hard to get. Even though he was the son of the king, he was the second son, meaning most everything he had he earned through his own labours. “I can prove her infidelity.” He smirked.

“How so? There is no way to prove such things.” Frigga wondered.

“Nafi,” Loki explained. 

“Has he seen them together?” Odin asked, trying to see where Loki was going.

“I do not know, you could ask him, but I am referring to Nafi himself, the child. He is not my son, but Tyr’s, is he not?” he asked his wife. Aslaug looked as though she had been hit by a galloping horse. “Come now, you hardly think me so blind as to not see the resemblances between father and son, and absolutely no resemblances to me, Thor, Odin, any of us. Not one of us has brown hair, yet his is the colour of dirt, just like Tyr. He has his nose, that is not a common nose, and he has his eyes. I am no fool Aslaug. The only foolish thing I have ever done is suffer you for so long.”

“Is…is this true?” Frigga asked the woman, her heart breaking for her son and the little boy he loved. Aslaug merely stood still, breathing heavily, nostrils flaring, her contempt clear on her face. Frigga stood in front of her. “Is. This. True?” she repeated slowly. The look in the younger woman’s eyes answered her. With a sharpness that echoed through the building, Frigga struck Aslaug with a resounding slap. “Get from this dwelling and to a brothel with you, for there and only there; a whore belongs.” She barked as Aslaug held her hand to her reddening face. “You are not to step foot on my son’s land again. It is safe to say that not only will Loki’s request be granted, but you will receive no money or land also.”

“How am I supposed to care for Nafi?” fear seemed to finally seep into Aslaug’s voice.

“Perhaps you should bring him to Tyr’s widow and ask her to care for him with his other children,” Frigga suggested coldly.

“I am keeping Nafi.” Loki declared, earning baffled looks from everyone, including Maebh. “She neglects him and he is a good child, despite his parentage. He is owed a good life, he did not ask for what he is. Maebh will continue to care for him for me.”

“He cannot receive your lands on your death, Loki,” Odin explained.

 

“I am aware, but I have sired no children, and I think perhaps I cannot. He can earn them off of me.” Loki suggested.

“If you remarry and your wife bears a child, what then?” Thor asked. Loki had no response, but he did not want to leave the kind-hearted little boy with one as cruel and cold as Aslaug. “Though I agree it is a better life for him.” Thor smiled.

“Well then, now that that is settled, shall we escort Aslaug to the door?” Sif sneered. She had always hated the other woman, seeing through her falseness and despising how she treated Loki and Nafi.

“Guard,” Odin called. A man came in. “I think my wife said it best when she suggested you best served in the brothel.” Aslaug’s eyes filled with fear and tears. “Assist her to its premises and see if she can earn herself a living doing what she clearly loves.” As Aslaug was dragged screaming out the door, Nafi entered the room and pulled at Maebh’s dress.

The thrall looked down at the brown eyed boy. “Where is the guard taking mother?” He asked innocently. Maebh could not bear to answer. Partly because she did not know how to explain to a child what his mother had done, but also because since Loki had mentioned them, she could not help staring at particular features the boy possessed.

“She has left,” Loki replied simply.

“Just like you promised?”

“Just like I promised.” The man smiled kindly, looking at his son. Regardless of who sired the boy, he was his as far as he was concerned.

“Father?”

“Yes, Nafi?” Loki felt tired from the confrontation and the final feeling of freedom from being rid of his harpy of a wife.

“Does this mean I can call Maebh mother now?”


	10. Life After Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor go on a hunt, discussing many things, but mostly Maebh. Maebh meanwhile continues to care for Nafi. When Loki returns home, he realises there is even more to Maebh than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I only ever notice spelling mistakes and missing words AFTER I put up a chapter, after reading through a few times, I still don't notice several mistakes

Loki smiled in response to his brother’s question.

“So, better then?” The older man asked.

“Very much so, Nafi no longer fears her return and the farmhands can be heard joking around the lands as they work just as hard if not harder,” Loki answered.

“And you, brother?”

“I find I do not wish to leave the homestead with such desperation any longer. I am happy to be there.” He admitted.

“Has that anything to do with a particular thrall you have?” Thor asked smiling dismounting his horse and walking forward, Loki followed suit as the decided on an area to set up camp.

“Why do you think anything is to do with her?” Loki sighed.

“Brother, do you think me blind? I see how you look at her, and I must admit, she is very easy to look at.” The blond commented.

“I wonder does Sif know of your wandering eye.” Jested Loki, trying to take the attention off himself.

“I am merely making an observation. You have heard from more than me that she is beautiful, and now that you have her dressed in even finer clothes since Aslaug left, she seems even more so.” Thor added.

“If by more than you, you mean Fandral and Rollo, they were at sea for so long, that even you in a dress would have aroused them.” Both men laughed at the younger’s wit.

“Your insistent dodging of the question answers it for me.” Thor smiled knowingly. “You are divorced, so I must ask brother, why the hesitation?”

“How does this help our hunting trip in any way?” Loki sidestepped, avoiding his brother’s questions once more.

“Again you elude my question, I am beginning to think it is because you have not figured out why yourself yet. You are lucky she cannot be taken by another, for if she could, I think she would have been already.” Loki paused, thinking of his brother’s words for a few moments, before tying his horse and preparing a fire.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The god’s had been good and on the first day of the hunt, the men spotted many a deer, one that had been injured in a fight made for a good dinner.

“I have been thinking,” Loki commented as he tore the meat from between two ribs of the animal.

“Little good has ever come from you saying those words.” Joked Thor.

“I was thinking of getting Maebh to teach me some of her language to aid us on our next voyage to Midgard.” Loki put forward the idea to his brother.

“Not bad, but it’s not like we communicate with people. We come, we slay, we pillage, we return home to our families.” Thor responded. “We cannot take from these people and not fight in doing so. I think it a good idea to learn their tongue, I would be willing to do so myself, but we will still have to kill some of them. You and I have never slaughtered the young, old or infirm, and I never plan to, so do not become soft.”

“I am not soft,” Loki argued.

“Then look me in the eye and tell me this is not about what happened in that cottage.” Thor maintained eye contact as he spoke; Loki broke it as soon as he was expected to answer. Something else came to Thor. “Did you ever ask her again about that necklace?”

“No.” Loki realised. “I was so glad at being rid of Aslaug, I forgot. It is most odd, though, I will have to ask her on our return.”

“How would her father have given it to her mother were it to belong to the Queen?” Thor recalled her words, before shaking his head and finishing his meal.

Loki pursed his lips thinking of what the young woman had said regarding the jewellery, swearing to himself he would talk to her about it when he went home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“When will father be home?” Nafi asked as Maebh as she mixed together everything needed to make bread.

“He swore to be home before the next full moon, so perhaps another five to seven sunrises. Used he go hunting with your uncle often?”

“Mmhmm, more before you came, but I think he was just hiding at Uncle Thor’s,” the child admitted. “He never came home with many kills.”

Maebh smiled at the child’s ability to observe the world around him. “So, what do you want to do today, after the chores are done of course.” She wiped her hands off one another to get the grounded wheat off them.

“We should go to the river and see if we can catch any fish,” Nafi suggested.

“I doubt we will catch any more than a cold, but nevertheless, we shall.” She smiled, putting the dough to cook.

XXXXXXXXX

“Maebh?”

“Yes, Nafi.”

“Why will father not let me call you mother?” Nafi did not look away from the water as he spoke, hoping for something to bite his little line.

“Because I am not your mother, I am your thrall, you know that.” Maebh did her best to hide the bitterness in her voice.

“But you can’t be, not really, thrall’s don’t look like you, they wear rags and are from bad places, you wear dresses and are nice.” Maebh could only smile at the child’s innocence.

“I am sure not all those thralls are bad.”

“They come from Svartalfheim, a land to the east, a few times they tried to come to Asgard and hurt us, and they even tried to kill Bor, father’s grandfather, but he stopped them, and now they still hate us.” Maebh listened intently to Nafi.

“How did you get thralls from them so? Did your father go to their lands too?” Nafi nodded, before getting sidetracked by a crab that had taken the bait.

“Looky, looky Mother.” Nafi jumped in glee. Maebh sighed, trying to think of a way to get the child to stop calling her that.

XXXXXXXXX

“Where did father rescue you from?” Nafi asked that evening as he lay in bed, getting ready to go to sleep.

“Rescue me?” Maebh stared at him in shock.

“Yeah, Helga and Thodin said bad men tried to hurt you, so father and Uncle Thor rescued you.”

Maebh bit her tongue so hard she was sure she tasted blood on it. “Bad men hurt my little brothers and sister, and your father thought it wise to bring me back with him.” She thought of what Helga had said about Loki trying to care for her.

“I’m happy he did. I like you being here.” Maebh smiled sadly at his admission. “And so does father.”

“Really?” She asked, her brow furrowed in her scepticism.

“Yes, he told me you are the best thing to happen to us since I was born, that you are a blessing from the gods, sent by Freya herself.” Maebh’s eyebrows rose.

She had heard of the goddess known as Freya in passing, but like with the other gods of the land, she knew nothing about her. “Good night, little prince.” She smiled as Nafi drifted off to sleep. Despite what she had learnt about him, she could not help but love the child, and regardless, it was not his doing to have such parents.

XXXXXXXX

Loki and Thor enjoyed their hunt, killing a boar a piece and another larger deer. They tacked their horses and decided to make the journey back home.

“Something came to me on the hunt.” Thor declared as they began to ride back the trail.

“Pray tell? In what way will you reference her this time?” Loki would bet his land whatever it was, was in some way involving Maebh, Thor seldom let an hour go by without badgering his brother about her.

“Can you guarantee she has cared for Nafi while you are away? How do you know she has not killed him and fled?” Thor wondered.

“Do you think her capable of such?” Loki wondered what had put such an idea into Thor’s head.

“Well considering what Tyr did to her siblings, and what Aslaug did to her, I do not think you can rule it out,” Thor admitted.

“She seems to look at Nafi the same as before, she is very motherly toward him,” Loki assured his brother.

“Does he still try to call her mother?”

“More so now than ever, she corrects him, but I do not think he even attempts to listen.” Loki sighed, thinking of the two separate afternoons he and Maebh had spent trying to explain to Nafi that she was not his mother, and it would be inappropriate for him to call her such.

“You could make her his mother.” Thor smiled suggestively.

Loki rolled his eyes in response. “Yes, that would look well, me marrying a thrall.”

“Well, she is young, plenty of years in her to birth you sons, good hips to carry them and, well, she would feed more than a babe with those breasts,” Thor commented.

“If you make one more reference to her, I swear on the mighty Odin himself, I will tell Sif how you speak of a woman that is not your wife.” Loki snapped, trying to get the image of Maebh carrying a child out of his head. “Besides, after nearly ten years of marriage to Aslaug, I fathered no children.” He admitted the obvious fact sadly, “I think perhaps I cannot sire any since she was more than able to carry Tyr’s child.”

Thor ceased his jesting and suggestive talk and looked to his brother, his face dropping. “You do not know that for sure.” Loki looked at him as though to suggest what other reasons were there. “How do you settle that Nafi is not yours? You care so much for him, if I found out Thodin or Helga were not mine, I would not know how to react. I do think, as wrong as it would be, I would blame them somewhat, at least for a while.”

“I always knew it, I just knew. As he grew I figured out who fathered him, but I did not care, I see him as my son, and I, his father. I blame myself for not being able to do what I should have to ensure my lineage carried on.” Loki stared ahead, allowing the reins to go slack, the horse choosing for itself the safest path down the muddy slope.

“I do not think you unable to sire brother, I think you were merely dealing with the wrong dam.” Thor smiled, hoping to cheer his brother.

“And let me guess who you think a better choice.” Exasperation filled Loki’s voice.

“Well actually, that time I had no intentions of mentioning anyone since I am under threat, you decided to do that yourself. Perhaps you should take note of such.” Thor suggested with a small smile on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Nafi was preparing for bed when he heard the sound of a horse arriving into the homestead. He ran outside, half-dressed in the rain to greet his father.

“You will catch a death out here.” Loki smiled cheerfully at the great reaction the boy had regarding his return.

“I have missed you greatly, father.” Nafi refused to let go of his leg.

“I am glad to hear, how have things been here?” Loki walked the horse to the stable and removed it’s cargo of boar, then the tack it was wearing, Nafi followed closely.

“Great, Maebh and I had loads of fun, she baked, we went fishing and we talked a lot. Oh, and she taught me how to hold a shield properly.” The youngster prattled off.

Loki admittedly had only been half listening as he thought of what work needed doing and how tired he was for sleeping out in the elements for so long, wanting his own bed, it took him a moment to register what his son said. “Sorry, what, how to hold a what?” he asked in shock.

“A shield, and how to use it like another weapon, it is so much fun. Want to see?” Nafi found the small shield Loki had crafted for him to start his training. The raven haired man stood in awe as he watched the small boy swing around the wooden weapon blocking attacks against imaginary foes and striking back offensively, his eyes wide.

“Outstanding.” He smiled as best he could. “You will be a magnificent warrior. Come now, let us go inside and prepare you for bed.”

Both walked from the barn to the house. Maebh was at the door waiting Nafi’s return to scold him for leaving without telling her when she saw Loki and gave a small smile. “Welcome home, sir, there is dinner on the fire if you are hungry.” He simply stared back at her with a studious look on his face. She quickly realised there was something amiss.

Nafi readied himself for bed and bade them both goodnight. Maebh stood staring at Loki wondering what had happened. He stared back wondering how to deal with the situation. When Nafi closed the bedroom door, Loki quickly made his way across the kitchen toward the thrall who backed away into the closest wall. When she collided with it, she watched in fear as Loki’s far taller figure descended on her. “You and I are going to talk, and you will tell me everything there is to know about you from the moment you first recall until the day we arrived on Midgard, do I make myself clear?” His voice was not as threatening or dark as he could have made it, but it did not need to be to get his point across. Maebh nodded, unable to respond verbally out of shock and fear.


	11. The King of Ulaidh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki goes to Thor with what he found out about Maebh.

Loki stared at the shield that was pressing at his throat, he was on his back in the dirt, a slight cut to his cheek where the weapon had struck him not long before, his breaths coming in deep pants. When the shield was lifted away, he looked to the bare foot leaning on his chest pinning him, his eyes trailing up the leg, over the dress and up to the grey eyes staring coldly down at him. Maebh’s hair was slightly dishevelled from the fight, parts of it were falling down from the tie she had it in, others stuck to her face with sweat, and as she breathed heavily, she pulled the shield to her side. “I did warn you,” her tone harsh. Loki nodded in acknowledgement, everything that had happened since the night before replaying over and over in his head. He could not make sense of everything Maebh had told him. She also seemed to have no intention of taking her foot off, just staring down at her fallen master for an age. It was only when she heard Nafi opening the door to the house did she seem to realise she had frozen and removed her foot, placing the shield by the door and suggesting to the child that she would fix him his breakfast. As she walked inside, Loki just stared at her, Nafi stood at the door, looking from his father to Maebh and back again.

When Loki went back inside, Maebh was placing some eggs and bread in front of Nafi, Loki’s breakfast already served. Neither had slept, her life story took up every hour of the night to tell, because along the way Loki kept interjecting with questions, queries and a desperate need to know if he had heard her right, and no sooner was the sun up when he demanded her fight him.

The reason for her knowledge of the shield, her ability to kill Cnut and Tyr in silence and stealth, her ability to knock him to the dirt, all of it, was due to training. Training that took place at an even younger age than their warriors started. Nafi was going to start training properly in the summer, at barely six years old, just as his father had, as Thodin had, the same for Thor and indeed Odin. But Maebh, a girl had been barely three when she was taught how to wield a shield, and barely a year older when she started with a small wooden knife, by the age they even started, she was training with a sword. Her brother, he learned, was three years younger than her, and had started his shield training at the same time she started sword. It was required of them to know such things. And the reason for their fighting skills shocked him further. But it all made him think, beyond the monasteries, beyond the small village they had pillaged, there were warriors on Midgard, well able to fight. Maebh had admitted her countrymen were not as well built as Loki’s, but what they lacked in size and brute strength, they made up for in agility. “If they cannot catch you before you gut them, what good is their strength, ” the thrall asked smilingly. It made Loki respect the woman far more.

He was pulled from his mind when Nafi asked him a question, when he looked down; the boy seemed annoyed, obviously, he had tried to ask him the same thing more than once. “Sorry my son, I was in my mind there, what were you asking?”

Nafi sighed, “I asked what are we doing today? You promised we would do something fun on your return.” The boy reminded him.

“Indeed I did, but something has come up, and after breakfast, we are to leave for your Uncle Thor’s immediately.” Loki knew he was overtired, he did not sleep well on the hunt, and his conversation with Maebh prevented any sleep last night. He looked at the thrall, who seemed even more exhausted. But he would not rest until Thor was told what he had been. What Maebh told him needed to be brought to Thor, Baldr and Odin’s attentions that day.

“But you promise. Can we go another day?” Nafi whined.

“No, it must be today, I promise I will make it up to you, but this is of the utmost importance. I would not cancel our plans otherwise, would I?” he smiled as best he could to try and cheer up his son. Nafi smiled sadly back but argued no further.

Maebh stifled yet another yawn as they waited for the farmhand to tack the horse and connect it to the cart. She cursed herself for teaching Nafi about how to hold a shield, that had been the catalyst for the night she had and the day she was having. When Loki demanded she show him her fighting skills, having laughed into her face when she explained she was trained as a fighter, she was hesitant, but in the end, she wished she could do it over and over again, as a sort of vengeance for all she had to endure. The horse was finally readied and she went to step behind the cart.

“Get on,” Loki called to her, she just looked at him. “Well, I hardly mean the damned goose do I?” Maebh curled her lip in thinly veiled contempt, but she obeyed and pulled herself up. She knew it was a bad idea, for no other reason but that the movements on the cart would send her to sleep, as it always had done when she was a child. Loki forced the horse forward in a trot the whole way, Maebh was unsure was the purpose of which to get where they were headed faster, or to keep Loki himself awake, no one could relax on such a journey.

They arrived at Thor’s before most of the village surroundingnext to his home was awake. Helga answered the door when Loki pounded upon it, calling out for his brother to open. “Helga where is your father, I must speak with him at once?” Loki startled the girl with his abruptness.

“He sleeps. I do not think he will awaken any time soon, he and mother were awake much of the night.” The tone in Helga’s voice told Loki more than he wished to know, though he felt somewhat envious that his brother had a wife so willing with him.

“I must speak with him. It cannot wait.” He brushed past his niece and into the building. He arrived at his brother’s bedroom door and knew he would be less than happily received. Banging upon it, he heard grumbles from within. He banged on it again.

“I swear, if Thodin as accidentally set fire to something again, I may skin him.” Thor groaned, his voice heavy with sleep.

“Brother, it is I Loki. I must speak with you this instant.” He hoped his voice relayed his urgency. He heard Thor rise from his bed, and opened the door immediately, still completely naked.

Helga had taken Nafi to the dining table, as she and Thodin were only beginning their breakfast. Maebh remained where she had stood since entering the house, looking around and comparing the different trappings that came with being the older prince. The difference in lifestyle was vast, a thrall was an intelligent investment for Loki, she admitted to herself, his home had nowhere near the extravagance of his brother's.

When she looked around and saw the golden-haired prince completely naked, she shrieked and turned around to face a wall, her hand covering her face to block the view.

“Brother what could possibly be so urgent? Have you even slept? Is Nafi alright? Where is he?” Thor held Loki’s shoulders peering into his eyes.

“I have not slept,” And from the look in Maebh’s eyes, Thor saw she had not either. “Nafi is in the other room with Helga and Thodin.” He added to alleviate his brother’s worries.

“Then why in the Nine Realms are you here near dawn, banging down my door?” Thor began to become enraged at his brother for waking him for no reason. He was exhausted from the hunt and his night in bed with his wife; the last thing he wished for was an early morning social visit. “And what happened your face?” he asked, referring to Loki’s cheek, which was still dirty and the cut left unattended.

“Maebh,” Loki stated. Thor looked over at the red faced thrall, who was still trying to avert her eyes from his nakedness. “She was raised as a warrior, Thor. She is nothing like we thought.”

Thor just looked at his brother confused. “A mere girl, a warrior? Brother, I think you mad from lack of sleep right now.”

“You do not understand Thor, their land; it has great vast kingdoms, greater even than ours. A wealth beyond our knowing, but it is defended well.” Loki started to try to explain.

Thor scoffed. “Clearly, that is why we were able to take a whole area in less than a day.” Thor rubbed his eyes to try and aid himself in waking, realising Loki was not going to let it go. “So where are these great kingdoms? I do not recall seeing any on our travels.”

“They are built up river, to prevent such raids. And are made mostly of stone, like the tower we found.” Loki explained.

“And Maebh told you all this?” Thor asked sceptically, Loki nodded. “How do you know she speaks the truth?”

“She stated she could fight, I saw what she taught Nafi, and when I asked her to battle me, she disarmed me with merely a shield. Thor, we have no reason not to.” Loki was becoming exasperated.

Thor seemed unconvinced still. “And the jewels?” he noted Maebh shift slightly at that.

“According to her, they were all her mothers.” Loki had the most trouble believing Maebh on this part of her life.

“They are not something farmers usually have.”

“Apparently her parents were not mere farmers.” Loki looked to Maebh as he spoke, her face a mixture of nervousness and somehow pride.

“And what were they?”

“Do you recall all the details she has given us on the richer of her land, of the royalty?” Thor nodded. “Well, that is because her family were of that set.”

Thor scoffed. “That dwelling was anything but grand Loki.”

“We were forced there when my father’s brother killed him. We had to flee, my father's allies held him and his forces off long enough for my mother to run with us, we had no choice but to live in that shack for our own safety.” Maebh explained. Thor looked at her, she still refused to look at him while he naked.

“And what was his title?” Thor asked curiously.

It was then that Maebh looked him directly in the eye with a look of pure pride and conviction. “King Aodh of Ulaidh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Ireland there are 4 Provinces. 
> 
> English Name Irish Name  
> Munster Mumhan  
> Leinster Laighin  
> Ulster Ulaidh  
> Connacht Connachta
> 
> In olden times these were all held under different kingdoms lead by powerful kings until around 1000AD when one king ruled all 4 as the High King of Ireland.


	12. Going about life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki talk about what to do regarding Maebh. Maebh walks in on Loki in a private moment and she accidentally gets hurt as a result

Thor just stared at the young woman across the room; her head held high, her eyes fixed on his. Loki looked at his brother to gauge his reaction.

“I’m sorry, what?” Came Sif’s voice from in the bedroom. “Did she just say her father was a King?”

“What’s an Ulaidh?” Thor seemingly snapped out of his trance by his wife’s questions.

“It’s not a what, it’s a place. It consists of several areas of land in my realm.” Maebh’s expression was neutral as she answered. “I do not care if you believe me or not, it does not change what I was or what I am now. But answer this, have your lands ever suffered the same conflicts?” she asked.

“Not ours, this is the first generation in recent times that there are two sons,” Loki admitted. “Our father was the only heir, his father Bor, the only one before him, and so on, but yes, we have heard of such things before.

“The brother usually tries to take the queen as his wife,” Thor added.

“Funny, our lands are so far apart, yet so alike; my mother was made such an offer also.”

“And she refused? Would that not have cost her her life?” Thor asked.

“It almost did, but she had a habit of being armed at all times, so when my uncle went to strike her with his sword, she used her dagger to slice his face and we fled until we got to that cottage.” She shrugged. Both men’s eyes widened at the response.

Sif had decided that there was reason enough to pull herself from her bed and walked to the door frame, and much to Maebh’s delight, she wrapped a pelt around her husband’s naked waist. The woman laughed at Maebh’s blatant relief “You really are a maiden.” She simply stated laughing. Even with everything else that was happening, Maebh blushed.

“We have to tell father.” Thor decided. “He needs to know.”

“He is in Alfheim at present.” The brothers looked to Sif. “He left the day after you two went hunting. According to your mother, he will arrive back within the month.”

Thor sighed. “We will have to tell Baldr at the very least by then.”

Loki nodded in response to Thor hardly listening; his attention had been caught by Maebh’s face. She seemed to have realised why what she had said had been of great value to them, and clearly, she was not the least bit happy about it. When her eyes met his, he would have bet everything he had that what she was portraying in hers were betrayal and guilt.

“Until such time as we can contact father, there is little else we can do. I will tell Baldr when I see him or you should if you see him before me.” Thor decided, Loki took his attention off Maebh and agreed with Thor. “Well, then, who wants some breakfast.” Thor clapped his hands together and smiled as he headed to the kitchen. Maebh just stared as Thor walked by in merely a pelt, completely unfazed by his severe state of undress.

“One thing about my husband.” Sif smiled walking up next to the thrall. “He is not the least bit shy about himself.” She leant in closer “And who could blame him?” she smiled wickedly. Maebh just shook her head in disbelief, leading to Sif laughing as she walked behind him.

“She is right; my brother does seem to have an aversion clothes. Mother had to scold him as a boy for running around the village with nary a stitch.” Loki admitted as he stood next to her, putting out his hand, as though to indicate for her to lead the way. Maebh just sighed as she came to the conclusion, all Asgardian were just mad; she had met little evidence to the contrary.

“Maebh?” the thrall looked up at Helga. “What God’s are there on Midgard?”

“There is but one. The Almighty God and Father.” She responded indifferently. She had never had time for religion.

“What?” Nafi and Thodin were intrigued into the conversation, and though they merely listened, so were the adults. “So you only have Odin?”

Maebh thought to the children’s grandfather, the King, but soon realised they meant the one the called the Allfather. “Something like that, but he is simply called God.”

“Tell us about him.” Helga pleaded.

Maebh looked to their parents, who nodded their consent, and she began to tell the children of Adam and Eve, Jesus Christ, his sacrifices for man and all other stories regarding the faith she had been raised on. As she went on, everyone’s faces became more and more disbelieving.

“And you believe that?” Helga asked sceptically.

“No, but it is what the people of Midgard believe.” She replied.

“And what do you believe?” Thor asked.

Maebh looked at him directly as she answered. “I believe it to be futile to look to beings that do not exist only for stories to expect anything in this world. Look at those monks you killed on Midgard, did their precious God save them. Or your warriors, where was their beloved Odin then?” she asked.

“Thor will strike you with Mjolnir for saying such things,” Thodin stated. Maebh looked to the golden haired man in a pelt in front of her, wondering what in Hel a Mjolnir was. “Not my father, the god Thor.”

“Are you all named after your gods?” she asked baffled.

The families laughed. “No, just Thor, Loki, Frigga, Odin and Sif are god’s names, we are named after them,” Sif replied.

“Why have you so many? Gods, I mean.”

“Because each God has a particular purpose; Thor, the God of Thunder, Storms and fertility, Loki, the god of Mischief, Chaos and Lies, Sif, the Goddess of the Harvest, Frigga, the Goddess of Marriage and Childbirth, and Odin, the Allfather, God of all. There are more of course.” Sif explained.

“And do you think their presence in your lives makes any difference to them? Would not everything that happens you still happen anyway?” She asked somewhat snidely.

“Since you went from being a princess to a thrall, surely you should wonder is a lack of a God or Gods the reason for your predicament.” Loki retorted. Maebh swallowed hard and did not respond. She merely remained standing as the rest ate, ready to help Nafi should he need it.

After the breakfast, Thor declared he wished to continue sleeping, and Loki decided he too wanted to rest, having not seen his bed the night before, and it was once again agreed that they would tell Baldr when they saw him and to inform Odin on his return before Loki called for the cart once more, and they left. The journey back was filled with silence. The air still thick from Maebh’s belittlement of their Gods and Loki’s response. When they returned to their home, Loki handed the reins to the nearer of the farmhands and walked straight into the house to sleep. Maebh stood staring at the shield, still standing by the door, sadly. She regretted not just pressing the damn thing into his throat completely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was mid afternoon when Loki rose from his sleep, he was still tired, but work needed doing. The house seemed empty but he could hear Maebh and Nafi outside as the thrall seemingly had decided to continue teaching the young boy how to fight with a shield. Loki’s mind went back to the morning when she stood over him, shield pressed to him, over his very lifeblood, in that moment, his life was entirely in her hands, and if he was honest, he had no idea whether or not she would release him. The coldness in her grey eyes gave nothing away. He bit his lips together thinking of the grunts she had made as she fought him, wondering would she be as vocal in other manners.

As had happened many other times he thought of Maebh, he felt his body react, he stretched slightly before sliding his hand into his sheets and pulled himself free. He closed his eyes and thought of her foot against his chest, her large breasts that struggled to remain tamed within her clothes as she fought, and the sensation of her against him as he tried to disarm her. He stroked himself with extravagant twists of his wrist and bucked furiously into his own touch. Having now heard the noises she was capable of and having felt her skin upon his, he felt as though he would never have anything resembling stamina again. He could not help how he called her name over and over as he came closer and closer to his release thinking of her.

He opened his eyes for a moment sensing himself to no longer be alone. At the end of his bed by the door, was Maebh. At first, he thought her to be just a vision from his mind, but her hair was slightly dishevelled as it had been earlier from their fighting, and her eyes showed her exhaustion. He quickly realised she must have come to him calling her, unaware of why he had been doing so. She stood in shock, eyes wide and seemingly unable to move. It was then he realised he had not even slowed his hand, it continued to stroke up and down his length with vigour as he looked upon the object of his lust. He stared her right in the eye until the final moment when his release became so intense he had to close his eyes as his body spasmed, his seed shot onto his chest and stomach, and he nearly roared her name, informing all within the grounds of his home exactly who he was thinking of. It took him a few moments to be able to breathe again and longer still to compose himself. When he looked toward the door again, it was wide open, and the room empty once more, except for himself.

For a moment Loki felt somewhat ashamed of himself, and the way in which he less than ceremoniously continued to relieve himself as Maebh stood watching, but then he realised he had little reason to be, he was the master, it was his home, his room, she should have knocked before entering, he should not have to answer for basic urges, or so he tried to convince himself as he washed off his seed. He dressed fully again and went into the main part of the house once more, Nafi was in his room shouting around as he pretending to still be battling. Loki told him to be quieter, but to continue playing, his son smiled happily and obeyed. When Loki arrived into the kitchen, he was met with an over studiously Maebh working at cutting up some of the boar Loki had killed on the hunt for the dinner. When she looked up and saw him, her eyes went wide again and her face turned ruby red, she turned to bolt for the door; but tripped over the shield that Nafi had been playing with, causing her to fall to the floor with a sharp shriek.

Loki quickly realised it was not the shriek of someone merely falling to the floor, but of someone who was in quite some pain. He rushed over and saw blood, fear coursed through him and he grabbed Maebh to turn her around to see where she was injured. He looked at the crimson fluid that was now staining her dress, trying to find the source. Maebh was gripping her hands together, when he pulled them apart he gasped, sticking out of her right hand at the wrist was the knife she had been using to cut the meat. It was deeply embedded and Loki winced just looking at it. He looked at Maebh in the eye; hers filled with pain, her breathing hitched, like she knew what he was going to say.

“I am going to have to pull it out.” She nodded and looked down at it, willing her breathing to settle as she watched her master get a clean rag and return to her, holding it under the wound to wrap it when it was readied. “I’m sorry, but this will hurt.” She nodded again. He gripped the knife as tight as he could, and pulled it as fast as he could, not wanting to prolong her pain. Loki watched as Maebh’s eyes filled with tears, but she refused to shed them, she leant into his shoulder as he wrapped the wound tightly, trying to not think of the pain. When he had finished wrapping it he seemed to notice where she had positioned herself. “We, uh, we have to make sure it does not get infected. When the bleeding calms we’ll have to put salve on it.” He pulled her away from him, her face was slightly paled as he looked down at her, when her eyes met his, he stared for a moment, realising they were not merely grey, but an array of blues and greys amalgamated into two small orbs. Suddenly, it seemed Maebh recalled what she had walked in on not long before, before blushing profusely again and making some comment about washing the blood off the dress before it scared Nafi as she darted out of the room.


	13. If you want to leave, then leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maebh argue and she leaves. Loki has to think of how he can convince her to return, he finds a fairly persuasive means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in any updates, I was away for a few days, but on the plus side, I was able to write both this an another chapter, so I will have that up too as soon as I type it out.

“If you wish to leave, then leave. You are free to do so. No one will stop you.” Loki yelled, pointing to the door. He watched as Maebh grabbed the wolf pelt she used to stave off the cold when she was working outside, then turned once more to glare at Loki silently, as he did to her, and walked out the door and away from the homestead without another backward glance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a few weeks for Maebh’s hand to heal, the knife had not gone through bone, but it was still very tender to move or touch. And though Loki had tried to forbid her from doing anything that would strain it in anyway, she continued with most of the housework. While she was injured, Loki did the jobs that Maebh found she was unable to do, and it was then that he realised how much she did without ever even being asked, or him even thinking it needed doing, such as sharpening the knives, axe and even his sword, as well as beating the pelts to freshen them.

 

Nafi was terribly upset that his shield, and also his disobedience in not tidying it away, had a significant part to play in what had happened to Maebh. His punishment was decided between both Loki and Maebh and though it was hard and tedious, he did it without complaint.

One day, less than a month after the knife incident, one of Thor’s servants arrived with news that both Baldr and Odin had been informed of what Maebh had revealed about Midgard and its more formidable fighters and it was agreed by them that a gathering would be held soon to discuss the matter further before they set sail once more in the summer. Loki thanked the servant for his message and sent him on his way as he returned to his work. Maebh turned cold and for the rest of the afternoon said nothing.

Loki quickly noticed her change in demeanour, but not its trigger. In the afternoon, he watched as she kneaded dough for bread very violently. “Whatever could that had done to anger you so greatly?” he asked.

“The dough did nothing.” She snapped, giving her master a scathing look.

“Then what have I done to wrong you?” Loki took the hint. She did not respond, but instead remained working in silence once more. “Well, please tell me, I would like to know why it is I am the reason that bread is so pulverised.”

Maebh glanced at him for another moment before answering. “You are going to Midgard again are you not?” He nodded, waiting for her to say all she had to say. “You are using what I said about Midgard to aid your next pillaging.”

“And what of it?” Loki could not see the issue.

“You are using what I told you as a way of killing more of my realms people with even more precision and skill.” She snapped again.

“No, I am using it to save the lives of our realms men against the Midgardian’s.” He explained.

“Well I am not of this realm.”

“Is that so?” Loki rose from his seat, angry at her statement. “For give me if I am mistaken, but is it not our tongue you speak? Is it not our clothes you wear? Is it not our foods you eat? You are of this realm now. Nothing of you is left of there.”

“I am only here because I was tied up in ropes and dragged here against my will to serve you as a slave.”

“You think yourself truly a slave?” Loki was seething as he spoke. “You wear finer clothes than the daughters of most merchants. You have not been degraded on your knees for any mans pleasure. I have never once struck you have I?” Maebh’s silence was his answer. “I have never treated you as thralls are truly treated here.”

“And as payment for such kindness I should be grateful that instead of killing me, I should sit back and let you kill other Midgardians? I care for what happens to them, Midgard is my home.”

“Asgard is your home now.”

“I am not now, nor will I ever be of Asgard.” Maebh declared loudly. “I am from Midgard and will forever be as such. I do not wish to be here.”

“If you wish to leave, then leave. You are free to do so. No one will stop you.” Loki yelled.

Without another word, Maebh did just that. Loki stared at the door for several minutes, both angry and deeply hurt by Maebh’s readiness to leave without any provisions or such, as well as without saying a goodbye to Nafi. Loki finally pulled himself from his mind and looked around to remind himself of what needed doing but instead finding himself hardly able to think at all.

He walked over to the table where the dough lay forgotten and he just looked at it, smaller fist prints still marred it. What just transpired replayed over and over in his mind and suddenly the betrayal and guilt he had seen that day in Thor’s home made sense. He cursed the duties he had and the trouble they caused for him, though he also cursed Maebh. If she truly was a fighter, she would know that to defeat an enemy, you needed as much information as you could get on them.

Anger still raged within him as he continued to think. He had no idea why he felt so obliged to take her with him that day in Midgard, but he felt a deep need to, he could not explain it, but it felt wrong leaving her there. The idea that she had left now, and that he could potentially never see her again, tore at him. She would easily make it to the village, and it would be easy enough for her to secure passage elsewhere, though he was less than settled at how many would look for payment for such things. He shook his head to remove those images, but the thought of her gone was enough to push him into action.

He rushed into the yard and tacked his horse himself, and as he mounted, he told the farmhands to keep Nafi out of trouble before turning his horse toward the village, and digging in his heels. When he got to half way there and still had not seen the woman, he began to panic slightly. He pulled on the reigns to slow the horse and thought to himself. It was then he recalled the small roadway not far from his lands that swung to the right and went to a small fishing hamlet not too far away, he thought perhaps she had gone that direction. He pressed into the horses sides again and the animal obeyed.

As he galloped down the small road, he hoped he did not encounter any carts or such things, and as he came to the turn off and he took it sharply, the horse snorted in protest, but he kept his heels dug into its sides and kept it going.

The road was empty, all he met along his way were a bird and a family of rabbits grazing, all bolting on hearing and seeing the galloping horse. Thinking that Maebh could not have made it much further, he began to genuinely panic for her safety. He turned another bend and in the corner of his eye he saw a grey and brown coloured wolf lying on the embankment with grey piecing eyes staring at him as he passed. He glanced at the creature for a moment before galloping on. It took him a moment to realise what it was he had actually seen before he pulled on the reigns sharply, forcing the horse to rear as it halted. While its forelegs were still in the air, he twisted his body and pulled on the reigns and it landed facing the direction it had just come, and he trotted back to the creature he had just seen.

Maebh was sitting on the embankment silently staring as Loki went riding erratically by before returning slowly, as he halted the horse next to her, her face remained emotionless. He dismounted and patted the horse’s neck as it breathed deeply from all its exertion.

“Why are you here?”

“Why are you just sitting down on the side of a road?” he countered.

“I heard a horse coming so I decided to step in as to not to get trampled. It appears to have been a truly inspired decision on my behalf. You ride like a madman. However, you have yet to answer the question I asked as to why you are here. You said I was free to go, yet here you are, I assume to bring me back, so you are just as much a liar as your namesake God or it is a very large coincidence that you would find yourself going on a somewhat ridiculous ride and stopping especially to speak with me.

“I did not come to force you back.” Loki was somewhat defensive considering her insult.

“Then ridiculously coincidental ride excuse it is.” Maebh stood as she spoke, not wanting to have to listen to anymore lies. “Were my actions at the house not clear enough for you Master?”

“I am not your master, I never really was.” Loki’s voice was low.

“Then what were you, I am curious to know.”

“I have never seen you as a thrall, neither has Nafi, you know this. Hel even Thor and his family call you by your name, something that never really occurs with thralls. They see you as we do, just as Maebh.” He tried to explain. “I want you to come back, of your own choice.” Maebh just looked at him blankly. “Please, Nafi loves you so dearly; he has more regard for you than he ever had for Aslaug, I think even more than he has for me. It would break him to lose you.”

Maebh stepped forward angrily. “So that is how you wish to ask for my return, by trying to use my love for Nafi to guilt it so. I thought you better than such tricks.”

“If you care for him so greatly, then why leave him without so much as a goodbye?” Loki countered. “Do you think for one moment I would want to hurt my son so deeply? To have to be the one to say that it was my lack of consideration that made you consider leaving. Though I will not take the blame for you not even saying goodbye.”

“So what would you have? For me to act as a thrall, though not to actually be one as you do not see me as such apparently? For me to act as mother to Nafi until you see fit to take another wife? And what of the matter of Midgard, am I to simply accept the fate of others to be like those of my brothers and sister?” she questioned.

“I would never want what happened to your family to happen to another, and it should never have happened. Those men were never supposed to go up the hillside. But I had little choice but to inform my father of what I knew.” Loki defended. “As for taking another wife, I do not see that as an issue as I have little interest in the women that are of this land.”

“I doubt you will get much say in the matter, you father does not seem like a man that will permit you to go on without what he sees as a true heir.”

“That is my concern and not his. I see Nafi as my heir and that is all that matters.”

“So you have no need for a wife? What of your needs? Are men not supposed to have them met? I see it as safe to say I will not be adding such things as being any mans whore to my daily workload.”

Loki’s eyebrows raised as Maebh spoke on the matter, seeming as she blushed at the mere indication of such things on other occasions. “I find your ideas on such matters ill-informed and in many ways fascinating. I have endured long enough through a loveless marriage, I believe myself capable of enduring until such time as I find a willing partner once more.”

“Is it a common trait to be so forthcoming with such discussions on Asgard, or merely you and your brother and his wife?” Maebh found herself asking.

“All Asgardians, we see no shame in such matters. It is as much part of your life as eating and sleeping.” Loki shrugged.

“So your sole reason for requesting for my return is based unselfishly on my relationship with Nafi?” Maebh asked sceptically, returning to the previous conversation, not wanting to discuss the sexual openness of the Asgardian world any further.

Loki knew she was waiting for his reply as a defining part of her decision as to return with him or leave. “No, it is one of the largest reasons I cannot deny, but I must admit, it is partly my own selfishness that wants you to return also.”

“How so? As I previously stated, I will not be any mans slave-whore.”

Loki was slightly taken back by the ferocity in her voice. “I would never ask, or expect you to be my whore. Such an idea never entered my thoughts.” She looked at him sceptically with an eyebrow raised and pursed lips, her silence referring to the incident she happened upon in the bedroom not so long before. “To find myself thinking of you does not mean I wish to degrade you in anyway, quite the opposite in fact.”

“I am seen as a thrall; therefore my place is at your feet, not at your side.”

“You are no thrall.” Loki was slightly nervous of Maebh’s grasp of what he was saying. “You are of near equal standing to me in birth.”

“I am sorry to inform you, that I was higher than you actually. I was first born, my brothers would have had to contest me for the throne, and I by far was the best fighter, so neither would have been able to fight me for it. All I would have required as a result is a husband to rule by my side.” She smiled. Loki’s eyes were wide with disbelief. “It matters little now; I am a long way from what I was.”

“Well you are not a thrall.”

“So you keep saying. Is it I you are trying to convince or yourself, though I think you are somewhat undecided on that matter.”

“I know I am repeating myself, but in my defence, you are too with regards your position.”

“Well if I am not that, what am I? You can hardly be keeping a woman in your home to care for your child and to keep it if she is not your thrall. I have no doubt my attire and how I am treated have left people highly curious as to my position. Were I to be honest, I would have to admit I myself am such.”

“At the moment, you are without an official title.” Loki stepped closer as Maebh nodded. “But I cannot express how much I wish to rectify that, and I swear to do so at the earliest convenience.” He bit his lips together nervously as he stepped closer still. Maebh simply looked at him curiously.

He stood looking down at her mesmerising eyes as she tried to understand his statement. Place one of his curled index fingers under her chin; he tilted her head up toward him. Maebh’s eyes widened almost disbelievingly as she came to understand what was occurring.

Maintaining eye contact, Loki leant down towards her. Maebh’s face showed her apprehension, so he gave her leeway to permit her to pull away should she chose to, yet she remained still, continuing to wait for him. Finally, he leant in fully and gently placed his lips on hers. He realised both of them had been holding their breaths as they both exhaled sharply through their noses, while still remaining in the kiss. His hand went from under her chin to his palm being on her cheek as he felt her making a fist as she grabbed his shirt.

After a few minutes, they pulled apart as they felt droplets of rain begin to fall on them. “I think it best if we get on the horse and make our way back as swiftly as possible.” Suggested Loki, leaning his forehead against hers. Maebh grimaced slightly at the sentence. “What?”

“Your riding is atrocious. I fear the journey already.” She laughed as Loki pulled her to the horse and mounted before pulling her up, getting her to wrap her arms around him as he directed the horse back towards home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALl reviews welcome, the more I get, the more it fuels me. Honestly.


	14. Discussing Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maebh discuss Midgard more, amongst kisses that is.

At first, Maebh thought Loki’s actions had been a spur of the moment idea to try and convince her to stay, but when she returned to the house, every time Loki got her alone, he seemed to find a reason to glide a hand against her, or steal a small kiss. Initially, she was quite wary of his attentions and their meaning, but soon she came to enjoy them as she realised them to be genuine.

For his part Loki could not have been happier, the affections he gave Maebh felt so natural and easy. With Aslaug, he did it only because it was expected, or on occasion, he did it to try and force himself to try and feel something for the woman. However, Maebh’s reaction mixed with his constantly increasing feelings for her made him yearn for her more and more. He ensured to not let Nafi see anything, for the time being, he did not want to upset the boy if it did not work out, or for him to tell anyone before he had a chance to speak with his family regarding the matter.

Three weeks after the argument and the subsequent kiss, Nafi was outside watching the farmhands as they worked, while Maebh was inside preparing food for the dinner, Loki came in from doing work with the horses and cleaned his hands before standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in to kiss her neck, she naturally leant her head over to give him more access.

“Do you know yet when you are due to leave again for Midgard?” she asked as she continued to cut the vegetables, her voice calm and even.

Loki paused for a moment, his lips still against her neck before pulling away slowly and answering warily not wanting to cause an argument. “Not yet, no. there will be a meeting held about it soon. Father, Baldr and Thor will decide then.” He explained.

“And you have to go?” She asked sadly, putting down the knife and holding her hands over his, leaning her head against his chest.

Loki pulled her into him as close as he could and sighed. “Sadly, yes. Believe me, I have never really wanted to go on raids, but I am forced to.”

“They will try and get you to force me to tell you of where the best treasures are won’t they?”

“I believe so yes, in fact, I have no doubt at the very least it will be discussed. But I would never try to force you.” His pressed his lips to her neck, right under her ear.

“They will be leading you all to your slaughter.” Loki pulled his lips off; she could feel the intensity of the look he was giving her. “The warriors, they blend into the landscape, it is very heavily wooded and the land is vast and uneven, they will see you long before you ever see them. They will surround you and pick you off. They are trained in many areas, including archery, swords and shields just as basic training.” She explained. Her voice was fearful as she thought of Loki facing them.

“So you think them unbeatable?” he asked, listening carefully.

“I know how they train, I know how they think. They are not gods, they can be killed. I can teach you.” She offered.

“I thought you would not betray Midgard?” Loki asked, pulling her to face him, still holding his arms to her waist.

“The only lands I can tell you of are filled with the warriors that betrayed my father and in turn me. They took my family from me. I cannot let them take you too.” She leant up, placing her hands to his face and kissed him chastely. He returned the kiss almost hungrily.

“Well, then you better train me so I can return to you.” He smiled after he finally pulled himself back from the kiss.

“To teach you alone is not enough. If all of the other Asgardian warriors are slain, what good is all the training I give you when you are heavily outnumbered?” she added.

“So you would teach us all?” He asked almost sceptically. She simply nodded. “Why? Why would you go from being so vehemently against us going back to Midgard at all, to wanting to teach us how to ensure minimal deaths to us and how to decimate them?”

Maebh smiled sadly. “I do not want to lose you, so if I am honest, I rather you safe at their cost. I know it to be selfish, but I owe them nothing.”

“And you owe me?” Loki was slightly crestfallen, thinking her affections were merely a result of a sense of obliged gratitude.

“No, I do not owe you either.” She laughed, which confused him. “I simply do not want you to go at all, but if you are to go, I want you to stay safe. I care for you too much, Loki.” She admitted.

Loki smiled at the way Maebh said his name. “Could you teach me your language too?”

“If I can remember it at this stage.” Maebh joked. “Yes, I can teach you if you are quick to learn that is.” She added.

“I will have you know I have always excelled at everything I have done, especially my studies.” Loki grinned proudly as he informed her and brought her back into his arms.

“That does not surprise me in the slightest, but my tongue is not very similar to yours.”

“Really?” Loki leant in and kissed her as deeply as he had the very first time. Both found it more and more difficult to resist the urge to ravish each other more, though they never allowed it to get that far. Loki had meant what he said about rectifying her place within his home. The only issue was raising the situation with Odin in a way that would convince his father to permit it. It had been he who had made Loki take Aslaug as his wife, her father had been a powerful man before he was killed in battle. He was unsure how he would react to his second son's love for a Midgardian that was supposed to be a mere thrall, regardless of her birthright.

“Father? Maebh?” A small voice caused them to stop though neither knew how many times the boy had called them or how long he had been standing there for. They looked at each other briefly as though trying to silently figure out what to say to Nafi, when something caught Maebh’s eye, and her cheeks began to redden, causing Loki to frown as he turned to face the door.

“Brother.” Saluted Thor, who was beaming widely, arms folded across his chest as though he had caught them doing something while standing next to a giggling Nafi. “Maebh.” He added.

“Thor.” Loki nodded his head slightly. “I think it is safe to say, brother, that we were not expecting you.” Loki kept his features emotionless as he spoke, trying not to convey the embarrassment of being caught by his brother.

“I gathered.” The older smiled.

Nafi stood looking between the adults. “Does this mean father and Maebh are going to be wed?” He asked his uncle hopefully, unsure if he would get an answer from his father.

“I do not think you will have to wait long.” Thor smiled at the child, causing Nafi to jump up and down gleefully. “With that news, however, perhaps you should return outside Nafi. I have much to discuss with both your father and Maebh.” Thor’s jovial demeanour was replaced by the one he used when he had to deal with official business regarding Asgard as he patted the young boys head. Nafi obeyed without question, looking once more to his father and Maebh and smiling before heading towards the door, leaving Thor to turn around once more just as Loki and Maebh shared a knowing look and a mutual sigh of understanding as to the reason for Thor’s visit.


	15. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh gives suggestions on how best to attack Midgard, and even offers to help but only if Odin grants her three requests.

Maebh had almost forgotten how to ride a horse, she thought back to the dark stallion her father had given her the day she turned ten, a magnificent beast with large hooves that reminded her of thunder as she galloped him. Bred from her father’s stallion and almost as magnificent, trained only to be loyal to her, she missed the beast dearly, no doubt long dead, along with her hound. The animal she was on at that moment was merely a cart donkey in comparison. She followed Loki and Thor on their horses through the woodland to the village to speak with Odin.

As predicted, the king had expected Loki to get details from her by any means necessary to aid their pillaging. It enraged her that Odin would not at least try asking first, she probably would not have been too forthcoming with much, but it was a far more decent method than threats to start with. Thor, Loki and she had discussed for an hour what to do, and what she and Loki had said mere minutes before Thor’s arrival. It was agreed that the best course of action was to go to Odin himself with it.

They arrived at the town land swiftly enough as they had galloped much of it. She could not but notice the looks that a few villagers gave her as she rode by. Many knew her to see, but in an elegant dress, designed to accentuate her figure and perfectly matched to her eyes, and at ease on horseback, she was more like Loki’s equal than his thrall. They arrived at the king’s dwelling and the men dismounted, Loki swiftly circled round to aid Maebh from her horse.

“How long has it been since you have ridden properly?” Thor asked grinning as she tried to right herself from saddle stiffness.

“Minus a small and somewhat erratic ride with Loki three weeks ago, not since we fled. So over five years. Time is not kind when it is between rides.” She moaned slightly as she forced herself to walk normally. The brothers laughed at her discomfort.

They arrived at the doorway and walked straight in, Loki insisted that Maebh stood at his side and allowed her to enter rooms before him. In the long room with the two high chairs, they came to a man Maebh had not seen before, but who seemed very amiable to the Odinsons.

“Heimdall, where is father? We must speak with him at once.” Thor announced.

“I am afraid I know not where he is, I was told to be here for after lunch and so I am, though I know not for what purpose, he never said.” The man called Heimdall replied. He looked at Maebh curiously.

“Ah, I recall you were in Vanaheim when Maebh arrived. Heimdall this is Maebh of Midgard. Maebh, this is Heimdall, our father’s right-hand man and trusted advisor.” Loki explained.

“Ah, the thrall princess.” Heimdall’s tone signified his words were not meant as a snide remark. “Though you look as much a thrall as we do.” He noted. Thor grinned wolfishly, which seemingly did not escape Heimdall’s notice.

“I do not think it fitting for a princess, even a foreign one, to be dressed in rags, do you?” Loki asked slightly defensively.

“Do I hear Loki?” Came a voice from the doorway. The group turned to see Frigga as she entered the room, “My son, where is Nafi? And to what do we owe this visit?” She smiled happily, walking forward to embrace the younger son.

“We are here to speak with father,” Loki informed her, embracing her tightly.

“Surely Thor was only to relay a message to you.” She asked, looking between her sons. With Odin present, she seldom questioned her husband, but she never shied from discussing everything and anything with them.

“He wanted me to demand in some form or another for Maebh to divulge all she knew of her land that would aid us, so we are here to do so now.” Loki enlightened his mother.

“In some form or….surely he did not mean to suggest?” Frigga looked to Maebh who as ever remained respectfully in her place.

“You know father’s opinions on thralls,” Thor commented.

“Still, what example is that to set Nafi?” Frigga sighed at her husband’s behaviour. She knew her sons were better than to mistreat a woman, even a thrall, much to her credit, she had reared them well. “Nevertheless, he is sleeping at present, I shall wake him.”

“That is not necessary, just inform him to call for us when he awakens, we will be at my house until then.” Thor declared.

“No, if this is of the raids, he will want to be informed at the earliest convenience,” Heimdall stated matter-of-factly.

“Very well, I shall go retrieve him. I will return shortly.” And with that, Frigga left without another word.

Maebh felt slightly nervous at how the king would react, she would not be delivering much good news to the king, and she worried how she and Loki could suffer for it. Odin, she had figured out, was a good king to his people, but not that good a father, especially in relation to Loki. He blatant favouritism to Thor could work with them however as Thor was instrumental in the discussion that they were to have, but if things went wrong, it would be no doubt Loki who would pay the highest price.

Soon enough, Frigga returned with a somewhat exhausted looking Odin. Heimdall, Thor and Loki bowed to him. It took him a moment to notice that Maebh was there too before he smiled to Thor “My son, as usual, you have done me proud, I sent you to your brother but a few hours ago and already you have done all I could have asked and more.”

“I am not to credit for this,” Thor admitted. “It appears that Maebh and Loki foresaw your request and had been discussing it even as I arrived.”

The smile fell from Odin’s face as he narrowed his eyes to glare at his younger son. “And what plan have you concocted to thwart further excursions to Midgard?” he demanded. “Your opinion on the raids is already known Loki, and your insistence on bringing home a pet from the last one has caused many to talk. This is why you could never have been king, you are too soft.” Loki’s jaw clenched angrily at his father's harsh words.

“Sire?” Maebh intervened; they needed Odin onside and an argument concerning her would negate all of their planning. The king looked over to her. “I am of far more use to you than you could imagine.” She smiled.

“Is that so? From what I hear, you became so enraged by Loki’s part in raids that you fled his home within the last month.” Loki and Maebh’s eyes widened at the revelation that Odin knew of their argument. They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at the king. “Do you think I would not have someone keeping an eye on you, my son?” He asked Loki, Loki remained silent in disbelief. “I have someone looking out for you at all times my boy. Your softness to a woman from another realm is foolish at the very least, especially since we have no agreements or arrangements with any of power there.” The king explained further.

Maebh composed herself again after her initial shock. “Then you may know of what I can help with if you have been so studious in our conversations.” She smiled. Odin sat in his throne and signalled for her to continue. “I tell you now what I told Loki already, you are sending your men to slaughter if you continue to raid Midgard as you did previously.”

“How so?” Heimdall asked.

“Your men attacked a small and worthless village and monastery; their valuables are pathetic in comparison to what is in areas nearby.”

“If this is an attempt to get us to cease our raids of Midgard, it is failing spectacularly,” Odin commented.

Maebh smiled slightly before continuing. “It is not, but do you honestly think that with that much treasure, the people of Midgard leave it truly defenceless? I have no doubt some of the finest treasure you raided in Vanaheim originated in my land. The rich of there often travelled across the waters to us for their finery, we have the greatest of craftsmen, and some of the greatest of which are employed in my father’s territories, but because of such, there is also the finest warriors there too. Our land is much more vastly vegetated than yours. We have not as high mountains, and they seldom get snow, and the trees leaves never fall, so they provide great cover, the land is flat in many areas, and the greatest dwellings are built where the inhabitants can see for many miles in all directions, there is little chance your men could even sneak up on them. They are also built of stone, making them difficult to penetrate.” Everyone listened carefully and in some bit of shock at what Maebh told them, they had not expected such defences.

“But they are penetrable?” Thor asked, having not been told of the buildings already.

“Yes, though you will not have the tools to do so in the time it takes to do it. They will have archers firing arrows at you long before you ever even reach it,” she responded.

“So that is what you have to tell us, that our raids will be futile, to not even try?” Odin was becoming angry at what he was hearing.

“No, Sire, I am saying not to attempt to take those particular places, at least not until you have the resources to try. But those kingdoms have lordly homes, far less defended than the great residences of the kings, but they will send their warriors out onto their lands to protect their interests, and that is what you should worry about.”

“Your land has lords also?” Heimdall asked disbelievingly.

You nodded. “We are very similar to Vanaheim from what I have been told. They are more of them now as a result of the great battles of six years ago.” You explained.

“I do not follow,” Odin admitted interestedly.

“There were always five kingdoms in Midgard, and six years ago, the king from Mide made a pact with the kings of Mumhain and Laighin to amalgamate their kingdoms under him as the high king. They would retain their lands and titles, but would be ruled in turn by him.”

“Kings ruled by a king?” Frigga asked disbelievingly.

“Yes. There were two other kingdoms that did not agree to that. The kingdom of Connachta, ruled by a formidable woman who shared my name, Queen Maebh, and my father’s Ulaidh. Both my father and Maebh could see the whole land being dictated to by one man and refused, leading to Maebh being killed in battle against Ui Neill’s armies and her lands taken, and in the case of my father, Ui Neill tempted my uncle with the kingship of Ulaidh if he overthrew my father and remained loyal to him. So he came to a banquet one night and simply slit my father’s throat as he prepared to retire for the evening, not very legal, but effective. And more than enough to satisfy Ui Neill who kept his end of the bargain and gave all the lands to my uncle.” Maebh’s tone was emotionless as she told them. Even Loki stood slack-jawed with shock, she had told him and Thor of her families fall from power, but not the finer details.”

“So this Ui Neill is the high king of Midgard?” Odin asked trying to make sense of it all.

“Yes, Sire. He rules it from Mide; it is quite a distance inland and can only be reached by boat if you go up a small river, which of course, he keeps well protected.” Maebh continued.

“So, what would be your suggestion?” Heimdall asked.

“In my opinion, the best course of action is to attack Ulaidh. The land you attacked last time was in Laighin, just south of the border between the two lands. I can tell you the most of that land and its terrain and of the training its soldiers get. I have already offered to even train Loki and Thor in the methods they are taught, I would be willing to train all those you plan on sending.”

“And why in the Nine Realms would you do that?” Odin demanded. “Why would you tell us how to defeat those who were once the subjects of your father?”

“Because when he was killed and we fled, they did not aid us in any way. They immediately obeyed the commands of his murderer. They are traitors as far as I am concerned.” She answered matter-of-factly.

Odin sat back thinking for a moment. “And what payment would you seek for such employment?” Maebh raised her eyebrows at his ability to know she would want something in return. “No one would do such things for nothing, especially one who has been wronged so horribly by two of our men. My son has declared in more than just words you are not a thrall, you are a free woman, so what is it you could possibly want in return? Passage back to Midgard to attempt to take back your father’s land?”

“If your men succeed in taking it back, as the rightful heir to it, I would hand it to you without a single grievance.” Odin stared disbelievingly at her. “What I want is far easier to grant, and will cost you nothing.”

“And what is that?” The king was highly sceptical of her comment.

“I request three things from you, Sire. The first is that I join your men on the trip to Midgard, yes, but as one of them, not as someone wanting to return there for good.”

“And how do we know it is not to betray them that you want to go?” He demanded.

“That is what leads me to the second. If we come across my uncle, which I sincerely hope we would, I want to be given the chance to relieve his shoulders of his head, permanently.” She added, her voice was nearly a snarl at the thought of revenge.

Odin’s eyes widened at her request. “Then after that, how do we know you will not turn around and demand those already seen to be fickle subjects and army to attack us under you?”

“And that is what leads me to the third. I would want to go to Midgard as a true citizen of Asgard.”

“And how do you suppose to do that?” Odin queried, leaning forward slightly, utterly intrigued by her idea.

Loki stood forward. “If you are aware of the conversation between Maebh and myself that day in the woods, then you are aware of what else happened?” Odin nodded. “Then we suppose that you permit me to take her as my wife, legally making her of our family and our realm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put it on here before in another chapter before and I will just put it on here again. 
> 
> Ulaidh is Ulster,  
> Connachta is Connacht,  
> Mumhain is Munster  
> Laighin is Leinster and  
> Midh is Meath.


	16. Heart to Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maebh return from Odins. Nafi asks Loki a few deep questions, and later Maebh and Loki speak further on some issues of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have not had more up sooner, severe writers block.

TITLE: A Warrior’s Life

CHAPTER NO./ONE SHOT: Chapter Sixteen

AUTHOR: wolfpawn

ORIGINAL IMAGINE:

Imagine Viking Loki coming to your village, raiding and pillaging, before deciding there is something about you that intrigues him and deciding to take you back to Asgard with him. There, you are forced to learn a new life and language, and though you hate what has happened to you, you learn that Loki is not as bad as you think.

RATING: Mature.

Loki watched as Maebh jumped down from the horse before it even had a chance to stop and ran over to an eagerly awaiting Nafi, who immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. Loki watched them as he dismounted his horse and collected Maebh’s one before handing over both sets of reins to the farmhand, before walking over to his son with a content smile on his face. “Wait, why did Maebh get attention before me?” he feigned hurt.

“Well, why did you take longer to get off your horse to get over to him?” Maebh countered sticking her tongue out at him in jest. Nafi let go of her and ran to his father who knelt to embrace his son. “How about I finish making that dinner?” Maebh headed straight to the house, leaving father and son alone outside.

“Father?” Loki looked at his son. “Will you do some training with me like Maebh does?”

“No,” Loki replied. Nafi just stared at the floor, Loki saw there was a small glistening on the child’s cheek and then realised he had taken too long to explain why. “Nafi, the reason I will not train you like Maebh does is simply because I cannot. I know not her fighting methods” Nafi wiped the tears from his large eyes and looked up at his father. “I know, it is difficult to recall sometimes that she is actually from Midgard.”

“But you said she is from here now and that she is one of us.” Nafi sniffed.

“And she is, or is quite close to being, but that still does not erase the fact that she was born and raised on another realm. Just recall this time last year; she was not even here. She speaks our tongue well, but it is not her natural dialect, she only knows it because you have taught it to her. There are many differences between her and us, I too forget so sometimes.” Loki picked up the wooden sword he had carved for Nafi; he gave the boy his toy shield and began to test his defences, teaching him their way of defending in formation to add to whatever Maebh had taught him.

Loki began to see why Maebh spent so much time teaching Nafi such things; the boy clearly enjoyed the learning process. He watched as Nafi defended blow after blow, before using the defensive weapon offensively. “You are a natural.” Loki praised, much to Nafi’s delight.

After a while, he could see Nafi’s mind begin to drift. “Father, if I ask you something, will you be truthful?”

Loki felt an ill chill shiver within him. “Son, I may share a name with the God of Lies, but I am not he; if I can answer honestly, I shall.”

“Did you ever love my mother?” Loki was shocked at the question from such a young child.

“Do you have reason to think to the contrary?” Loki asked, trying to keep a cool exterior.

“You only ever fought with one another, I never got a brother or sister, you never kissed, smiled or even laughed,” Nafi explained. “With Maebh all you ever do is smile and laugh, and you only argued once, and after that, all the kissing started.” There was an innocence to his statement, but Loki could not help but realise just how astute his son was too.

“My marriage to your mother was a political one, set up between her father and mine, you grandfathers. Love never really was a factor, the first time I really spoke to your mother was the day before our wedding, and it did not go well, it was an omen for our marriage really.”

“Do you wish you never married her?”

Loki looked at his son sadly. “No, I would not change my marriage to your mother, it brought forth you, and for that reason, how could I ever regret it?”

“But if you did not marry my mother, you could have just met Maebh and married her instead.”

“Nafi at my age I would have been married regardless of if it was to Aslaug or not, it was a good thing I was married to her, if I had married another, there may not have been Maebh here to marry now. I brought her back thinking she would be a good carer for you. And if you were to ask Maebh, she would say that she would never change anything because of you too. For the Norn’s sake, she jumped off a still cantering horse to run to you, does that not tell you her love for you?” Nafi smiled remembering her rash actions. “Do not feel your existence is a burden Nafi, you are a treasured part of both of our lives, more than you will ever know.” He smiled, ruffling Nafi’s hair.

“I hate to disturb you two, but the food is ready.” Maebh stood leaning against the doorway, a smiled on her face. Nafi ran past her to get to the table, Loki picked up the shield and the toy sword and placed them safely in the outhouse before going back to the house, Maebh stood at the door waiting for him.

“How much of that did you hear?” He asked nervously.

“Most of it.” she admitted.

“I do not regret my marriage to her.”

“I know, nor would I, as you stated, if you were happily married you may never have looked at me twice, and I would have been forced to sell myself to thwart starvation back in Midgard after what those two monsters did.” Loki’s face turned cold at the thought. “Do you think he noticed your slip?” she decided to change the subject.

“What slip?” Loki scrunched his features as he recalled the conversation with Nafi for anything.

‘“If I had married another, there may not have been Maebh here to marry now’” she quoted.

Loki wrapped his arms around her and smiled “I will never get away with anything with you will I?”

“Is there reason for you to?” she responded with an eyebrow raised in suspicion, as she leant up to kiss him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

“We should tell him.” Loki thought aloud as he watched Nafi sleep.

“And what good would that do? He would spend the week over-excited and uncontrollable talking about it.” Maebh countered.

“It feels so wrong hiding something so joyous from him.” Loki never felt so conflicted.

“It is for the best for now.” Maebh sighed. “Now, let me teach you some of my language.” She pulled him from the doorway and towards the kitchen, getting him to sit at the table.

“I have another idea.” He pulled her onto his lap and began to kiss her passionately.

Maebh had to force herself from the kiss reluctantly. “And how, pray tell, will this aid you in Midgard?”

“You shall be there, you can translate,” Loki replied simply, leaning in and kissing her again, his hand sliding up her leg under her dress and along her thigh.

“Your hand can cease its journey.” She warned against his lips.

“But…” he pulled back shocked.

“But nothing, I am not your wife, I will not be tainted.” She insisted, getting to rise from her position.

Loki rose as she was still rising, lifting her onto the table, so she landed on her back with a slight thud. “Not my wife…yet.” He smiled wickedly.

“I am sure you can wait the few days. You have waited this long, have you not?” Loki groaned, he was convinced she used that sultry tone of voice solely to torture him. “Patience” she smiled.

“You are pure evil, my love. A temptress sent by Hela herself.” He leant down and kissed her again.

“Well, that is just a horrid thing to say.” She scolded jokingly.

“Do you deny you use your tones, your eyes and your body to torment mine?”

“Come now, why would I do just that, I would hope to inflict suffering on your mind too.” She sneered. Loki became still and silent at her admission. “I can hardly have it that you would think of another, can I?” her smile was devious beyond measure.

“Were it not for your conviction I would think you no maiden.”

“You will see for yourself soon enough, I am.” She said almost braggingly. Loki bit his bottom lip just thinking about it. Her brave façade soon fell however as she thought of her wedding night. “Though I must admit, I am somewhat fearful of it.” She fumbled with the string on his shirt as she spoke, refusing to meet his eyes.

Loki pulled back a bit to look at her. “How so?”

“I have heard many things from women, that it hurts, that it is not very pleasurable.” Still, she refused to look at his face.

“What women told you this?” Loki asked slightly confused.

“The nearest dwelling to our, and the only ones nearby that would aid us was a brothel. I used to have to trade for food with the Madame there, I often heard those girls complaining of pains, especially the new ones.” She explained nervously.

“It can hurt yes, if the man is not careful, especially for the first time. But you need not worry, I would never force myself upon you.” Loki gently tried to get Maebh to look at him, but she kept averting her eyes. “As for pleasure, again it is in what the man does for a woman that dictates her pleasure.” He gently slid his hand up her dress once more, looking at her face as he did. Maebh’s eyes shot open and she stared at him. Slowly it made its way up her thigh, and long before it ever reached her centre, her breathing became deeper and she began leaning toward it. “You see, does that hurt?”

“No.” She moaned before troubling her lip with her teeth, barely able to keep her eyes open. Loki pulled his hand back out and she moaned again from the loss.

“Soon my love, I promise.” He smiled, knowing she would thank him for it later. “Though I am glad to see you are willing.” Maebh pouted at him at the slight exhibition she felt she made of herself. “I have come to the conclusion Midgard is far more conservative on such matters than here.” He noted.

“Really? I would never have gathered.” Sarcasm dripped from every word. “I think the truly defining moment of that epiphany was Thor’s severe lack of humility in his home that day.”

Loki laughed recalling Maebh’s shock at the naked man, he then realised something. “Maebh?” she looked at him suspiciously due to his tone of voice. “Was Thor the first man outside of your brothers you had seen naked?” she just nodded red faced. “It figures.” There was a bitterness in Loki’s voice that Maebh could not ignore.

“It’s not like I wanted to see him naked if that’s any consolation.” She snapped defensively.

“No sweetheart, I am not annoyed at that, it’s just quite literally, I have always been second to Thor in every way. And even now something as simple as that irks me about him being the first you had seen.”

“I have no interest in him, though, you, on the other hand, I am quite eager to see.” Still red-faced, Maebh did what she could to display her honesty to Loki. She had figured Odin’s obvious preference to Thor had caused a lot of jealousy on Loki’s behalf. The difference in their standard of living alone proved the king's unequal affection for his sons.

Loki smiled at her, taking her in his lap again. “You are highly perceptive my dear. I shall have to remember that.”

“I won’t be long reminding you if you forget.” She wrapped her arms around him.

“What time is mother expecting you in the afternoon?”

“Morning actually, after we are finished the chores. May I steal your horse again?”

“You may as well take him as yours now.” Loki kissed her. “You’ll need him the next few days.”

“Am I to see much of you both at all?”

“No, and the day of you will hardly see us either,” Loki explained. “You will be shown off as the Midgard princess, meeting more people than you can stomach, most of which are judgemental fools.”

“My father would have liked you, you are very similar. He never wanted to be king; he was just the better option. He had little time for fools.”

“I can imagine his court.”

“I doubt it.” She thought about her father for a minute, and what she would do on Midgard given the chance. “Oh, and you are learning my tongue, I am not going to be able to do everything on Midgard, and what if something happens me that I cannot speak? Then you are at greater risk of not being able to get out of a tight situation.”

“What could happen you that would not permit you to speak?” Loki realised he had not thought about something bad happening Maebh there, but considering where they were going and what she planned to do, he realised quickly that she could very easily be killed. “Is this such a good idea?”

“Loki, I will not back down from this.” She voiced sternly. “I am not letting you go to Midgard without me; you will have to cut my arms and legs off to loosen my grip on you if you try. With me there, it greatly enhances your chances of survival. Even Odin and Heimdall thought so, as long as I am not simply plotting against you all that is.” She laughed, recalling what the king had said to her.

“Indeed.” Loki smiled. “I cannot have you making a nuisance of yourself trying to kill us all there. It is very distracting from our work and the reason we usually do not bring women.” Maebh giggled again into his chest. “Very well, where shall we start this learning, my betrothed?”


	17. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the days coming up to the wedding and preparations are being made.

It was the most intensive and exhausting week of learning Maebh had ever endured in her life. She had to concentrate her whole day’s housework into the early morning, then from midday until well past sundown, she had to learn all aspects of Asgardian life and culture, before returning home and completing any chores she had not done in the morn. While doing that she also had to help with the wedding arrangements, with occasional interruptions from Thor and or Heimdall with questions from Odin regarding Midgard. 

Frigga was a kind and patient teacher, explaining everything she needed to know. On the second morning, she had asked Maebh to explain what occurred at a Midgardian wedding, and if there were any aspects or traditions the young woman wanted included in her wedding. Maebh chose to add only one after consulting both the queen and Loki, though Maebh was convinced that she could have requested a winged wolf and Loki would have sought the beast for her if it would make her happy. 

Sif also aided in her learning, especially with regards to the gods and their days of worship. Though Maebh had never seemed to have noticed, apparently Loki took the worship of the Gods quite seriously and had expressed that he wanted Maebh to at least know about them if nothing else. Maebh recalled the conversation she had had regarding faith in Thor’s house, and Loki’s reaction, it seemed to make more sense to her then. She made the effort to learn about them for him, but also to help with her schooling of Nafi too, with would now be an even larger part of her duties. 

Maebh was overall okay with what was expected of her as both Loki’s bride and wife. The ceremony was simple enough to remember and she knew what to say and when, but there was one slight issue as far as she was concerned, the wedding night. The talk with Loki did not fully calm her nerves, but she was less inclined to discuss it with Frigga, as she was his mother, so that only left her with Sif. She knew the woman would not be the least bit phased by any questions she had, after all, the day they arrived at their home unexpected, she could not help but notice that Sif was not the least bit bothered about her husband’s naked display to her and his brother. So she waited until after Sif had told her all about Ragnarok and the great beasts that would fight against the gods to ask her. It seemed somewhat apt in the Midgardian’s opinion. 

“Sif.” The raven haired woman looked at the younger. “May I ask you something?” 

“You just have, but of course.” She seemed able to tell from Maebh’s face what it was in reference to, she smiled knowingly. 

“About the wedding night…” Maebh looked at her hands in her lap as she spoke. “Is it true it has to be…?” 

“Witnessed?” Sif completed the question for her, Maebh nodded. “Yes, but only by Heimdall and the queen, and besides, you’ll be too busy to notice.” Maebh blushed profusely at the thought of the queen having to endure watching her son’s in bed with their wives for the first times. Sif laughed “Are all Midgardian’s so prude?” 

“It is the fault of the Midgardian faith. It is seen as a dirty and deprave act only good for breeding children, nothing more.” Maebh explained. 

“It is a lot of fun, and with a good man, very pleasurable. Children are just an added blessing.” Sif smiled; seemingly unaware she was rubbing her stomach as she spoke. Maebh eyed her suspiciously, but Sif merely smiled wider and shrugged, Maebh continued her studious stare until Sif pointed at her, still smiling, “You know nothing.” Maebh simply bit her lips together and pretended to lock the shut. “I have yet to tell Thor, he is very concerned with regards the planning of the raids, and Odin is seemingly ill again. The last thing he need worry about is me and child bearing.” 

“The raids are yet three full moons away, and I thought Odin merely fell asleep for some period of time when ill.” 

“He does, but each time he sleeps longer and returns weaker. I fear some day soon, he may not reawaken, as do Thor, Loki and Frigga.” Maebh nodded in understanding. “And as for the raids, I do not want to distract him with such minor issues; the child will still be within me when you all return.”

“But you will surely show before he leaves?” 

“I will deal with that as it arises.” 

“I am sorry for being the reason behind the more risk filled raid. I often think I should have said nothing.” 

“Do not apologise, we would not be planning for your marriage had you remained silent, and were I you, I would seek to put that bastard uncle of yours in Hel also. Besides, think of it this way, if your claims that Midgard is as rich a land as you say it is, Odin will reward both you and Loki handsomely, and Loki will finally earn some overdue credit from his father.” Maebh looked to Sif. “You think the rest of us do not see the way Odin mistreats Loki in favour of Thor. If Loki were a darker man, I have no doubt he would turn as your uncle did; thankfully, he does not blame Thor for his father’s actions. But no more of that.” Sif walked over to a chair and sat. “With regards to your wedding night; it will be dark, so you will not see them, and after it is done, the sheets are collected to prove your claim of maidenhood. Don’t look at me like that; it is how it is done here.”

“Does it hurt?” 

“The act itself or the piercing of your maidenhood?” Sif did not wait for an answer. “Well Thor as you saw is not a small man in any aspect, so it was a small bit uncomfortable at first, but both he and Loki are good men, and it would never cross their minds to hurt a woman, let alone the ones they care for. I was never close with Aslaug, and we certainly did not talk of our marriages, but my understanding is that Loki is a lot like Thor in that aspect.” Maebh thought back to the day she walked in on Loki on his bed and her eyes widened at the memory of his size. Sif noticed the odd look on her face. “Have you two already…?” Maebh’s expression answered for her. “But you have seen him naked?” Maebh explained what had happened that afternoon when she had walked into the room, Sif merely laughed. “Poor Loki, only he would be found in such a predicament.” 

XXXXXXXX

When Maebh pulled on the reigns as she entered Loki’s homestead, she sighed in exhaustion. She was sure she was getting less than a handful of hour’s sleep a night, but she had too many chores that required her attention when she finally seemed to arrive back, and she knew she had another long day the following day. She dismounted and brought the horse to the stable, the stablehands would have heard the horse’s approach and one of them would be in shortly from their small dwelling to deal with the animal. She went to turn around, but was shocked to feel a hand on her waist, as she had heard no one’s approach. Instinctively, she grabbed the offending limb, twisted it around, pulled out a small dagger she had hidden tied to her thigh, and placed it to her attacker’s throat. She produced a deadly glare for a moment before realising she was looking at a pair of highly startled green eyes. “Loki!” she let go of his arm and pulled the blade back. “I am so sorry.” 

Loki rubbed his sore wrist, “You are quite alright. I am happy to see at least one of my wives is not willing to let every man in Asgard lay hand on her.” He smiled. “My love, you look exhausted, has my mother been pushing you too hard?” 

“There is a lot more involved in weddings than I had previously given thought to. And even after a year living here, I clearly know little or nothing of asgard.” Loki opened his arms to her, offering her his embrace, which she took willingly.

“Such as what, if I may be so bold to ask?” 

“Well today I spent mostly with Sif, who informed me of all there is to know of Ragnarok.” 

“I did not think you would be as interested in such things as to know a vast deal about them, if I thought you so intrigued, I could have thought you myself.” Loki seemed somewhat hurt. 

“I never thought to ask really and I need to know most of these things for the ceremony apparently.” Loki turned her around so that his chest was to her back, but he refused to release her from his grip, where she happily remained. “Though I had never really noticed your supposed belief’s on the gods, much to my own shame.”

“I have never really done it in front of you to be fair. I usually pray in my room or when I got for a walk.” He admitted. “But I suppose you’ll notice it more soon.”

“I was also told that your mother and Heimdall will be joining us on our wedding night.” She groaned. 

“Only for a while, when they are satisfied we have consummated the marriage, they will retire for the evening themselves and we will have all the privacy in the realm.” Loki brushed his lips over her shoulder before kissing it gently. Maebh opened her mouth to protest further, but the sound of footfalls signalled the arrival of the stablehand. “Come; let us go inside, you look like you need a rest.” 

“What rest? I have to prepare for tomorrow.” Maebh retorted as she walked to the house. Though Loki and Nafi had been keeping the place tidy during the days while Maebh was absent, there was still plenty that the woman needed to attend to. “What has Nafi been saying in about my daily disappearance?” 

“Just that he misses you, though I am positive he knows something is a foot, though I have not told him. And I must commend you for all you do around here, between occupying him and the housework, you really are kept busy.”

“And yet we women are the weaker sex.” You smiled. 

“Indeed it is a terrible generalisation, but you in particular are a more formidable being than the vast majority of Asgard’s men.” Loki took Maebh’s hand and walked her to the largest and most comfortable chair in the room; he sat in it and pulled her onto his lap.

“I have too much to do; I fear if I sit down now, I may fall asleep.” 

“Well that is sort of my plan.” Loki admitted. “You need to get some rest.” He interlocked his fingers as he tightened his grip comfortably around her, signifying he would protest her if she were to attempt to get up. 

“Loki, I have to.” Maebh knew she was losing her battle as she leant her head further into Loki’s shoulder.

“Sleep my love.” Loki murmured as he pulled a pelt over them. “Ragnarok will not descend simply because you got some rest.” He watched as Maebh’s eyes closed, smiling at her falling asleep so readily atop him, he gently shifted her a little so she was not pressing against his hip bone so much and closed his own eyes, allowing his tiredness to take him, his beloved in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wedding next chapter.


	18. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Maebh get married, but some people have a few concerns regarding different parts of it.

There was little rest in Loki’s home the night before the wedding, he and Maebh discussed telling Nafi that evening, but Maebh threatened that if they did, it was Loki who would have to deal with him at midnight while he would still no doubt be jumping around excitedly. But Nafi had sensed the atmosphere around the house and though neither adult said anything, clearly there was something happening.

Maebh did not sleep much; she worried about forgetting lines and what she was supposed to do, the amount of pressure on her and Loki that the raids would go well and the dreaded almost semi-public consummation of the marriage. She wished the day was over, then she could get back to their home and start training Loki, all she could think about was keeping him safe.

She had been looking at the ceiling for the best part of an hour as the sun had risen; a shadow crossed her peripheral vision. “Maebh?” she looked towards the shadow to see Nafi just looking at her.

“Yes?”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t it be?” she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

“Why are you leaving us every day?” his tone showed his worry and sadness. 

“I am just getting ready for something.” She smiled. “I promise today is the last day of me leaving without you and Loki.” Nafi nodded relieved that whatever Maebh was doing, it was over soon. “How about we get some breakfast?” she rose and walked to the kitchen, making sure the fire was still alight and placed food on it to cook as she turned to go back into the room. She collided with something hard and warm that had not been behind her a moment before, she smiled softly as two strong arms curled around her.

“Good morning.” Loki smiled, placing his hand under her chin and leant her head up towards his, placing his lips on hers, Maebh kissed back enthusiastically. “I see you are eager for today.” He noticed her nervous demeanour. “I know you are nervous, but I hope you will think it worth it.”

“If I could go forward to tomorrow I would be the happiest woman in Asgard.” She admitted.

“I am afraid it does not work that way, my dear.” Loki chuckled. “Get dressed; I will make sure the food is alright. Then we will have to tell Nafi, any later and it will be all over.”

“Tell me what?” Nafi left the small bedroom still tying his belt.

“Well, there is a reason that Maebh has been leaving us every day.” Loki was slightly nervous now that it was time to tell his son. He wrapped an arm around Maebh with a smile, pulling her next to him. Nafi looked from one to the other suspiciously. “After breakfast, Maebh will be leaving us again with Sif, and we will meet her at your grandparents.” Still, Nafi remained silently listening. “And today, at noon, she will be marrying me.” Loki finished nervously.

Nafi stared from one adult to the other, expecting one of them to admit it was a joke. When both smiled at him and said nothing, he realised his father was not teasing. “You’re telling the truth?”

“Yes, today we are getting married. Odin and Frigga decided to allow it last week. We wanted to tell you earlier, but we didn’t want to have you overexcited for the week.” Loki explained.

Nafi did exactly as Maebh had predicted and started jumping around the room laughing excitedly.

“I told you that would happen. I am going to put on some more suitable clothes before Sif arrives.” Loki nodded, kissing her again before she walked off.

Getting dressed alone was an ordeal; Maebh’s hands shook the entire time. When she exited the room, she was slightly shocked to see Thor standing embracing Loki tightly with a large smile on his face. Maebh stood slightly stunned at the fact she had not heard Thor’s horse arrive, or indeed the man entering the home, another clear sign of her nerves. Finally, the brothers let go of their embrace and Thor turned to smile at her.

“My dear Maebh, my namesake has clearly decided not to ruin your day with clouds and rain. I hope you are as excited as we all are.” Thor beamed walking over to her and picking her up into his large arms, Nafi still as good as bouncing around the room. “I see my nephew took the news well” he laughed watching the boy.

“Yes, though I am slightly shocked to see you here, I was under the impression it was Sif that was to escort me back to your parents home?” Maebh smiled, wondering was the other woman alright.

“Yes she was, but when she awoke this morn she stated she was not able to ride here and said you would understand?” Thor’s questioning manner told Maebh that Sif had revealed nothing to her husband of her carrying another child.

“Yes, she and your mother were trying to finish one or two things after I left last night, they were concerned that they would have to spend the morning at them too, clearly their fears were confirmed.” Maebh allowed the fib to roll off her tongue with too much ease for her own liking.

Thor seemed satisfied and did not question her further. “Well, the job has fallen upon myself to join you; I hope you do not mind?”

“I am only sorry to be inconveniencing you,” Maebh responded.

Thor laughed once more. “Nonsense, in mere hours you will legally be what you have been for months, family. I am only too glad to help.”

They quickly ate some breakfast and with a quick goodbye to Nafi and a kiss for Loki, Maebh set off, thinking how when she next returned, she would do so as Loki’s wife.

“Are you scared?” Thor asked as they trotted past a cart heading to the small fishing hamlet not long into their journey.

“Very much so. But it will be worth it.” Maebh admitted.

“I cannot express how happy it makes me to see how you have changed Loki. He has not been this happy since long before that wench Aslaug. I pleaded with father not to force him to marry her, but of course, he did not listen, it was Loki who suffered. But I am pleased to see it is working out so well for him now that he has you.”

“Remind both him and I of that when are arguing, will you?” Maebh laughed, Thor joined in.

They cantered the rest of the way to the town and arrived shortly after. Thor helped Maebh from her horse and walked with her into the home. “I see you do not seem to ache as much from the horse today.” He laughed thinking of the day the week previous.

The morning was spent rushing around, getting everything sorted. Frigga seemed like so natural, barking orders at servants and other workers as she simultaneously went over everything Maebh needed, and aided Sif, who was ill due to the child.

“Thank you, for not telling Thor.” Sif smiled after her stomach settled. “He seemed to accept whatever you said without question.” She commended as she dealt with Maebh’s hair.

“I merely muttered something about the wedding. He does not seem the type to concern himself with such matters so I thought it a safe subject.” Maebh winced as Sif yanked at a knot in it.

“What sort of hair is this, it is neither straight nor curled, it is more like sea waves.”

“Midgard hair. Most women there have it.”

“It is as thick as a forest too. It will be terribly difficult to brush tomorrow.” Sif sniggered, Maebh grimaced. “I promise, so long as Loki is not rough with you, you should enjoy it.” Sif tried to calm Maebh’s nerves.

“You are very kind Sif.” The older woman scoffed. “No, since the day I arrived, I had no idea what you were saying, but your face was never cruel, just kind. Thank you.”

“Well if I am honest, I was hoping that Loki brought you home for a reason such as this. I know it sounds childish, but my disdain for Aslaug and especially for her treatment of Loki meant I saw you as a way of letting him see what women are supposed to be like. Even as a scared, confused thrall, you were a better choice for him, though I did not expect it to turn out as it has.”

“Really? By chance were you expecting him to take me against my will and have me forced to carry his child?” Maebh asked sceptically, knowing Loki had never once considered forcing himself on her.

“Of course not. I didn’t think he would need to force himself. There is many a woman who thinks him very handsome.”

“Are you not married to his brother?” Maebh joked.

“Aye, and though they are very dissimilar, there is no denying both are very handsome men in their own right.”

“Is there any shame in this land?” Maebh feigned exasperation.

“Not when it comes to these things, no.” Sif laughed, as she tidied the last of Maebh’s hair. “You are aware this is the last time you will be permitted to wear your hair loose don’t you?” Maebh just stared in shock. “Married women are not permitted to have loose hair,” Sif explained.

“That’s it, call off the wedding. No one mentioned daily war with my hair.” Maebh went to stand up, only to be pushed down by Sif leaning on her shoulders laughing, which Maebh swiftly joined.

Loki and Nafi arrived not long later, Nafi almost shaking with excitement as he saw the work that was going into preparing for his father’s wedding. “It’s really real.” He almost sang. He smiled up at Loki. “Can I please call Maebh mother after this?” he pleaded.

“As long as she permits it, though I feel I should ask, why are you so desperate to call her mother?”

“Because she is my mother, she cares for me, loves me and I love her. That’s what a mother is, is it not?”

Loki could not but deny what his son was saying. “Indeed. But you are going to age her greatly with such a name.”

“None will believe it, she looks so youthful herself,” Odin commented, startling Loki and Nafi. Loki stood straight-backed watching as Odin remained formal as Nafi went over to him. “All the more years for childbearing, though.”

“Are you so desperate for more grandchildren? Would you have me breed her like a mare?” Loki asked.

“Nafi, Thodin is outside looking at hound pups, why not join him?” Odin suggested. As soon as the boy was out of earshot he turned to his younger son. “If it would guarantee her loyalty to us, I would plead on bended knees with you to breed her as such.” The king admitted.

“You question her loyalty?”

“Can you blame me? You bring home some random woman from Midgard that I thought you were going to use as a wench, instead, you divorce your wife of several years and wed the help, who it turns out is a crowned princess of another realm.”

“Maebh is no wench and had nothing to do with my divorce from Aslaug, that was solely Aslaug’s own doing. And I see you have looked into Maebh’s past.”

“There is a disgraced earl in Vanaheim, formally of the army of her namesake, the queen of the neighbouring land. Apparently, young Maebh was to be the queen of her father’s land and was betrothed to the second son of that queen, a strong man like his older brother, the future king of that Connachta, but both sons fell with their mother at the hands of this Ui Neill.” Odin divulged.

Loki stared at his father, revealing he know nothing of any of it, “And you learnt all this in a week?”

“No, I decided to look more into her past when she revealed the origins of the necklace, her face when she saw it on your mother indicated she knew it well, and the look she shared with you and Thor when asked did she know it told me more than her words ever could.” Loki looked disbelievingly at Odin. “You underestimate me, my boy.”

“So you think she wants to go back with an army to take her father’s lands, then what, turn against us? Who would fight with her? She has no allies there.”

“There is talk that there are many who want to be rid of the high king and for the lands to return to what they once were apparently. Seeing the known heiress to the kingdom arrive with trained warriors could go against us, use us to get rid of those in power, then assume power herself.”

“I do not believe Maebh to be so dark minded; her concern is revenge against her uncle, nothing more.”

“My son, she has survived too much, learnt so much to be anything but a dangerous woman. We often dismiss them as the weaker sex, but scorned, well, there is a reason the ruler of Hel is a woman!” Odin commented. “It would serve everyone well were she to remain here, growing gravid with child, a true heir for you. Surely you would want your own children? A young maiden wife will easily provide you with many an heir.” Loki looked to his father with an odd face. “I do not disapprove of this wedding I may add, quite the opposite, I think it an essential and powerful union, better than any I could have thought of for you, and you are happy in it also, a great additional benefit, I just worry for you and your brother going to a land where you could be gravely injured.”

“Firstly, Nafi is my son, who sired him means little, as for more children, if Freya shows favour, I will be forever in gratitude to her, and of my marriage, I am glad you approve, but political gains are the last of the reasons I can think of as reasons to do so. I love Maebh as much as you love mother, and Thor loves Sif.”

“Thor and Sif were an arranged marriage, as were your mother and myself.”

“Yes, but Sif and Thor knew each other all their lives and mother is far too tolerant not to put up with people, least of all you.”

Odin laughed at his son. “You and your brother trust that woman too much.”

“I think you are getting suspicious in yourself father.”

“I hope you are right.”

“Now if you’ll excuse me, I am actually supposed to be getting married to her today.” Loki smiled, patting his father’s shoulder before walking away in search of his mother, then calling back “But I do appreciate your concern, though, however misplaced it is.”

When he found her, he was greeted with a great embrace and a kiss on the cheek. “My dear, you better get changed. Maebh is ready and relaxing with Sif at the moment.”

“She’s ready? Already?” In truth, Loki was not surprised.

“Indeed. So get yourself and Nafi sorted immediately.” She could see an odd look on his face. “I know what your father did, and what he planned to say to you, but having spent time with that girl, I agree with Sif and Thor, and no doubt you, she is not a danger.”

Loki kissed his mother’s cheek. “Thank you. Now, what do I need to do? I don’t think it would look well if the bride is ready and the groom is the one delayed.”

Less than an hour later, Loki sat next to Maebh on the bridal couch as Thor placed a depiction of Mjolnir on Maebh’s lap, something Maebh herself had requested, as she was asking for Thor’s blessing, she thought the use of their own Thor was a good idea.

Maebh was shocked at the length of the ceremony, only witnessed by Loki’s family as hers as deceased, and Odin saw over the exchanging of the swords and swapping of rings. Loki then handed Maebh another smaller sword that she was told would be in trust for their first son, something that annoyed both Maebh and Loki as both acknowledged Nafi as such. Finally, they were pronounced as married, and Loki rose to escort Maebh to the wedding feast in the next room.

The room was filled with many people Maebh recognised from shipmates of Loki’s, to people of the village, and many more she had never seen before. They cheered at their entry and admired both herself and Loki in their wedding finery, many made comments of the blue she had requested be put into her dress, wondering was it a Midgardian thing. Loki knew its meaning as she had explained it to him during the week; he would take pleasure in people learning that it meant he had not soiled her before marriage.

The feast was more extravagant than Maebh could have imagined. She had attended many a feast in her own home, but none that rivalled the display in front of her, and going by the reactions of many present, it was clearly not the norm by Asgardian standard either.

“Mother, this is truly your greatest feat yet,” Loki commented gratuitously. Frigga smiled almost smugly, all present had been present at Loki’s first marriage, where the Queen barely bothered with her finery, but on this one, to the Midgard princess, a much more prestigious wife, people noticed the grandeur was even greater than that of the marriage of her first born, and the future king, who merely agreed with awe at his mother’s ability, commenting that she had outdone herself, and with only a week to prepare.

“Wait until your coronation.” Frigga threatened smilingly. “With both Sif and Maebh to aid me, it will be beyond words.” Both women looked at each other with almost fear in their eyes, worrying of what their mother-in-law would demand of them for such an occasion.

“Remind me to be heavy with child by then,” Maebh spoke through the side of her mouth to Sif.

“That was going to be my excuse.” The older whispered back.

“I aided in Odin’s coronation ceremony while at risk of birthing Loki at any day, so be as heavy with child as you both see fit, it will not excuse either of you.” The brothers laughed at the fact their mother had heard their wives plans even above the loud din of the room.

People came forward wishing both Loki and Maebh well for the whole feast, placing extravagant gifts for them on the table in front of them, and more than one man telling Loki he was lucky to get to ravish such a young bride, much to Maebh’s discomfort. Loki merely would laugh it off, before turning to his wife and trying to settle her, apologising for having to partake in such lewd comments.

“Is it true what your mother said, that this will go on for several days?” Maebh leant over to ask Loki.

“Indeed, our celebration is to last until next Frigga’s Day, and none others are permitted to marry this day or that. The shortest of celebrations are only three days, and it is seen as very paltry indeed.” Loki explained, before taking another bite out of the bread.

A servant went forward and filled two intricately designed goblets that were in front of the bride and groom with mead, but left the ridiculously sized jug there also. “That is only for you and I to use,” Loki explained.

“Are we expected to drink all of it?” Maebh knew she would be long drunk before it ever reached half way.

“I would get used to it if I were you; you are to drink much of it for the next month for the honeymoon.” Odin turned to look at his new daughter-in-law. “It will boost fertility and virility. Hopefully, we will be hosting a recognition ceremony within the year for your first child, and this will aid it greatly.” There were one or two cheers in the room as the king finished. Maebh willed herself to not blush, she was unsure of whether or not she had been successful in her mission.

As the evening went on, there was music and dancing, Maebh danced with Loki more times than she could count, as well as Thor, Nafi, and even on one occasion, Odin. Dancing with Nafi tended to translate into her swinging him around playfully as he laughed with joy, Helga and Thodin spent much time in her company also. The entire time, Maebh’s actions were noted by all present, especially by Odin.

When her feet were too sore to continue standing, Maebh took her seat once more, watching Loki dance with his mother, who kept looking at her son with a large, loving smile on her face. After a while, she was joined by a panting and red-faced Sif, soon after both women began to speak of all types of matters.

As Loki finished dancing with his mother, she held her son’s face cupped in her hands and leant up to kiss her tall son on the forehead, before making her way back to Odin, who was deep in talks with Baldr and Heimdall as they surveyed the room. Loki turned to look for his new wife, seeing her talking almost in a secretive manner with Sif.

“Did you ever think brother that we would get to see our respective wives so comfortable in each other's confidence?” Thor laughed, slightly drunk, putting his arm around his younger brother’s neck.

“With Aslaug, I knew it would never be so, and our time together was limited as a result, but now I see it will no longer be an issue, and we will be sick of each others company soon I should think.” Admitted the younger. “May I ask, do they seem to almost be in private talks to you?”

“Brother, I very much doubt they are discussing the peace terms with Alfheim. No doubt poor innocent Maebh is trying to seek advice from Sif regarding your marriage consummation.” Thor winked and nudged his brother as he said so.

“No, Maebh is not blushing, or does not seem anyway embarrassed, she is incapable of such talk without such happening,” Loki noted.

“Perhaps you should go to her and ask the nature of their conversation if it concerns you so much, but I am sure being highly suspicious of your new wife on your wedding day is not a good way to start a marriage,” Thor advised.

“You are mistaking curiosity for suspicion, Thor.”

“Well then, no need to worry. If there were reason to be concerned, Sif would surely tell us.” Loki agreed and decided to blame his first wife’s lack of interest in allying with Sif as reason for his thoughts. “It gives us all such great joy to see you so happy Loki, you truly are deserving of it, and as father stated, perhaps we will be celebrating the birth of your child in the near future.”

“I can only hope.” Loki’s face displayed his nervousness on the touchy subject, all day he had heard nothing but everyone expressing their luck and expectation for a child for him and Maebh, while he was concerned about his ability to fill her with one.

“Freya is kind, she and the Norn’s will grace you with children, I can feel it.” Thor placed his large arm around his brother and used it to embrace him. “How about we join Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral for something to drink. You may need aid in lasting long enough to satisfy your wife tonight after so long yearning for her. It would not make her any less reserved were she not to enjoy it.”

Loki agreed to the idea, turning one last time to look at Maebh, who was now cradling an exhausted Nafi in her lap, swaying back and forth on the seat, aiding the boy to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have written the next chapter, and it is just pure smut for about 4,000 words, is everyone okay with that?


	19. The Consummation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh and Loki's wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically smut for the sake of smut. 
> 
> I regret nothing.

Loki gently led a very red faced Maebh to the bedroom to the sound of cheers. It was the one he had had since he was a child. Even in her state of terror Maebh took a moment to look around. It was filled with story stones and old broken toy and training weapons. 

“I broke Thor’s nose with that, accidentally of course.” Loki pointed to a cracked training shield. 

She could not help the small laugh that escaped her. “And what was his retort?” it felt good to release the tension she could feel pent up within her by talking about menial things. She could pretend that there was nothing to worry about regarding finally getting to enjoy being with Loki only to have his mother and his father’s advisor there watching them. 

“I did not give him a chance to be honest. I grabbed my mother’s horse and fled.” Loki laughed, remembering the incident. “I did not come home for several hours after that.”

Maebh had began to laugh also when she heard footfalls coming down the hallway, one of which she was able to recognise as the queen’s. She felt herself begin to shake. Loki watched sadly as her fear took over her. “I am so sorry that this makes you so uncomfortable sweetheart, I promise they will be gone soon.” He held Maebh close to him, kissing the top of her head comfortingly. 

“I could have declined your advances at anytime, as I did not, I in turn accepted this, I knew this would happen.” She rationalised. “I just wish I had the Asgardian attitude to these things rather than the Midgardian.” 

“Well you speak our tongue, live here, and are married to one, why not adapt our attitudes also?” 

“Well there really is not enough time to do so for tonight. How are you not embarrassed, this is your mother?” 

“My brother and I hardly came descended from the trees to her and Odin.” he stated plainly. “I am not in anyway fond of the idea, but after the most of a year of yearning for you, I finally have you as my wife, and I want to show you how much I care for you, so I am far more focused on that.” He smiled as the two witnesses entered the room. 

Maebh grimaced when she saw the completely indifferent face of Heimdall and the understanding one of Frigga, the latter of which made her blush and want to flee more so than the former. “Well then, I think it best for all involved if we get this over with.” Heimdall suggested. 

“Indeed.” Loki agreed. Maebh swallowed hard and took a breath to calm herself. All the candles in the room bar one were extinguished, as Loki brought Maebh to the bed. He undid the tie on the front of her dress as he went. “I never saw a more beautiful bride.” He smiled as he pulled her toward him.

“You are somewhat obliged to say that.” Maebh had a small smile on her face as she undid the belt around Loki’s shirt.

“On the contrary, regardless of what is said, we must consummate this marriage, so compliments are by no means necessary.” He smiled wolfishly, causing Maebh to laugh. 

“You are terrible.” He raised his arms as she pulled his shirt over his head, when she placed the garment on the chair next to the bed, she had barely a moment before his hands cradled her face and he leant in to kiss her. 

“You knew that before today.” He pulled at the opened dress, causing it to be able to be pulled down from the shoulders. It slid down, leaving the top half of Maebh’s body completely bare. 

Loki stared at her chest, and but his lips together. Since the day he met her nearly a year before, Maebh’s dresses always seemed somewhat under strain to contain her ample cleavage. He had seen her getting dressed by accident one day and had gotten a glimpse of her for a brief moment, but seeing her in front of him properly, he realised what image he had of her in his memory did not do the young woman justice. Maebh just stood with her cheeks blushing profusely.

After a moment of each looking at the others bare chests, Loki placed his hands on her shoulders and gently slid them down her body, ensuring to touch her already firm nipples, before making their way to her hips, where the dress had stopped falling. Loki recalled Thor’s comment regarding her child bearing hips, and on studying them, he agreed with his sentiment, he then helped the fabric further until if fell to the floor. 

Maebh began to shiver slightly again as Loki gently placed her on the bed, with merely her undergarment covering her femininity. She lay watching him as he knelt above her on it, undoing his pants and pulling them down, staring at her longingly the entire time. Nervousness and excitement coursed through Maebh causing her to shiver even more as she eyed the entirety of him as he pulled the pants off his hips. Unlike her, he had decided to forego his undergarments that day. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of his substantial shaft. She prayed to both the deities of Midgard and Asgard that she would not be harmed by it in their coupling. 

After discarding his pants, Loki pulled at her briefs until she raised her hips off the bed so he could remove them. Her hands went instinctively to cover herself; however Loki had anticipated the move and gently blocked her from doing so. “How can I possibly prepare you if your hands are in the way?” he smiled. Maebh could not help but notice that his voice seemed far deeper than usual, completely filled with lust. 

She allowed him guide her hands to her sides as he gently leant to the side next to her, leaning on one elbow as he slipped his free hand up her leg and along her thigh. Maebh’s breathing hitched instantly as she found herself staring straight into Loki’s eyes. “It’s alright.” He soothed. “I have to do this to prepare you.” He explained. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Maebh continued to look into Loki’s eyes as he tried to use them to settle her nerves, his hand continued its journey until it reached her moist folds. 

Maebh’s breathing turned into a light gasp as she allowed herself to focus on the sensations that filled her as Loki touched her. She suddenly went from wanting to take everything very slowly and being apprehensive, to yearning for more contact and for Loki to increase the pace of his adventuring. Her body reacted violently to the new sensations; she leant toward his hand, and felt herself becoming wetter at the feel of Loki being so close to her centre. 

Loki closed his eyes as his body reacted to how eager Maebh seemed, a pearl of pre-cum leaked from his now fully hardened cock. It took everything he had to take his time with her and not just mount her there and then. Loki forced his eyes open again to look into hers as he slid his finger along her soft, moist lips. He could feel the slick of her fluids pooling along them allowing him to slide a finger in. He watched carefully as Maebh reacted to the intrusion. He groaned as he felt the soft velvet like sides of her inner walls and relished in their tight and exquisite feel. 

Maebh’s eyes remained wide open as she felt Loki slowly move his finger within her. It felt odd, not sore, but different. After a few moments she then realised he was pulling it out and added a second. She hissed slightly at the discomfort. Then without warning, Loki curled his long, lithe fingers as though beckoning someone, Maebh yelped before thrusting toward him. 

Loki smiled knowingly at his wife, glad to see she found his touch appealing; he twisted his fingers around to stretch Maebh more. Finally he decided to add a third finger, though he was concerned that it would be somewhat painful for her. She had spent the time he had been stretching her gasping and writhing under him, gripping his bicep and shoulder, head thrown back in pleasure, he knew the final finger would take from that, but he knew it was necessary. 

Maebh was in disbelief at the sensations she was feeling, she was wishing for it to never stop, grinding herself as best she could onto Loki’s hand. When she felt the fingers retreat she readied herself for the stretching again. It was far more uncomfortable with three fingers; she whimpered slightly at the burning, it was unpleasant; however Loki seemed more than knowledgeable on how to remedy it as he used his thumb to rub along the front of her until she shrieked again at the new sensation that shot through her. He circled the area over and over as he also moved his fingers within her. 

Over stimulated by his actions, Maebh felt herself losing her grip on what was happening. She could not stop the noises she was making and the more Loki moved, the more she reacted. 

Maebh hardly registered the gasp from Loki made as she gripped his shoulder and arm tighter. Her body was losing control as Loki kept up his ministrations. She could not stop herself bucking into his touch. “That’s it sweetheart, focus on what I am doing.” Loki encouraged, his voice even deeper, turning her on even more. 

Tried as she might, Maebh was unable to keep her eyes open as her legs and ass began to tremble. Biting on her lip, she felt the sensation in her body extend from where Loki was caressing her both inside and out. As though he could sense her torturous bliss, Loki increased the pace of his hand and Maebh body convulsed with sheer pleasure. She gripped him so hard she was sure there was a wetness of his blood under her fingernails on his arm as her orgasm shook her. 

Loki never once faltered his movement as she aggressively grinded against his hand, her body trying to prolong the feeling. Her breaths were short and harsh as she tried to remember how to breathe. Loki watched in awe at how she reacted to just his touch. Finally Maebh stilled, gasping for air, and Loki ceased his movements, slowly removing his fingers from her now drenched body. 

“That…it…I.” Maebh tried to speak between breaths. 

“Merely preparation sweetheart.” Loki smiled as Maebh’s eyes went as wide as they could go. “Now you should not be too uncomfortable or harmed by me.” 

Maebh watched Loki as he shifted off his arm and leant over her on both his hands. She brought her hands to his arms once more, noticing that she had indeed broken the skin on one. “Sorry.” She whispered as she unconsciously spread her legs further around him. Loki looked at her slightly confused before following her line of sight, raising his eyebrows as he saw his arm. 

“I am not entirely sure how I missed that.” He chuckled. “Though I have to say, I was preoccupied watching you come undone, it was very distracting.”

Maebh blushed and broke eye contact as she looked down, gulping loudly when she saw his large shaft dripping just above her. 

Loki decided to not let her have too much time to worry about anymore. “Are you ready?” he asked, when he got no response, verbal or otherwise “Maebh?” still nothing. “Maebh?” Finally she looked at him, her eyes portraying her fear. “It will be alright sweetheart.” He leant onto his elbows and caressed the side of her face with hid hand. “Just remember how good it felt a moment ago, I promise to do that again.” He smiled kindly; Maebh nodded, but said nothing. 

Loki aligned himself and pushed forward ever so slightly and felt himself making contact with her drenched lips, the pre cum that had been leaking steadily from him had only added to the ease of sliding into her. He gently made his way into her tight body, relishing in how she felt around him. 

He continued forward until he came to some resistance, taking care to reassure Maebh by looking into her eyes, he pressed forward again and felt her maidenhood give way as Maebh gasped slightly. Am I hurting you?” his voice was full of concern. 

“No, it is just odd, more like pressure than pain.” Loki nodded his understanding. “Keep going.” She urged him. 

Loki did as she requested and continued on until he was fully seated within his young wife. He looked at her for a moment as he waited for her to adjust, her hair was tossed everywhere, her lips reddened and plump from her constant biting of them, her cheeks were slightly blushed from her previous release and her eyes were sinful, pupils blown wide with her arousal, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen lain beneath him, and she was his, his wife, the women he had gotten to choose for a wife, not one that was chosen for him and who had chosen him. “My beautiful Maebh, I love you so dearly.” He smiled at her.

After a moment, Maebh could not help but want Loki to move. She never felt anything as sublime as what Loki had been doing to her. She blushed deeply at his declaration while she curled her legs around her waist as he slid his hand up her thigh and grabbed her ass, before pulling out of her ever so slightly and pushing back in gently., Maebh remained still as he did so. 

She wanted to move, but did not know if that would ruin everything, she felt an odd sensation of neither pain or pleasure as Loki slowly moved in and out of her, it was as she said to Loki, more like pressure. 

Her mind suddenly was drawn back to the fact that she and Loki had an audience, she turned her head so to face the far wall opposite their spectators, but Loki quickly directed her back to face him. “Don’t think about any of that sweetheart, just think about what we are doing.” He whispered breathlessly. Maebh was about to object when he leant down and took her lips with his, she responded passionately and he continued to gently take her. He shifted his weight slightly as he thrust into her, in doing so; the slightly altered angle caused him to hit the wall of her channel in a way that made her see sparks in her vision. She broke the kiss to gasp loudly. 

Loki smiled, “there we are. You are so amazing Maebh, so perfect.” He leant his forehead against hers and looked directly into her eyes, Maebh returned the gaze in a manner that almost seemed like she was spellbound. It was as though she was looking passed the emerald and into the black, right into the centre of his very being. 

He angled every thrust for the same position as the one that had gotten such a positive reaction before, noticing that Maebh went from merely lying there in slight discomfort to her thrusting her hips up to meet his instinctively, gasps and moans spilling continuously from her lips. One of her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, restricting his movement, her arms wrapped his neck, one of her hands in his hair. It told him she was close to finishing again, much to his relief, as he knew he was not able to last much long either. 

It had taken everything in his power to last as long as he had, but close to two years without any sexual contact thanks to an otherwise occupied and somewhat repulsed ex wife and Maebh’s insistence at remaining pure before marriage, Loki was left yearning greatly for her. Finally having her under him, her body begging for him, the feel of her tight drenched walls around him telling how much she desired him, he could think of no greater pleasure. 

“Loki!” he was pulled back from his ecstasy by Maebh calling his name. For a moment he thought he had harmed her, but as he felt her begin to shiver again, both of her legs locked around him, he realised she was about to come undone once more. He had his sword hand down to her ass and grabbing the strong muscle tightly, Maebh gasped as he did, which told him it added to her pleasure.

Loki decided to end Maebh’s torture once and for all by grinding into her, allowing his pelvic bone to rub against her neglected and still swollen clit as he angled each thrust to the nerves within her. Maebh reacted better than he could have ever imagined. 

Unable to control herself in any way, she moaned loudly, calling his name as she came. Her body shook violently as her pelvis rode up and into Loki’s as though in fear of missing a single ounce of pleasure, her eyes still open and staring into his as it became almost unbearable. 

As Maebh’s tight channel became even tighter, it’s smooth, wet walls pulsed from her pleasure, making Loki feel as though it was drawing him deeper into his bride. The beautiful sound of his name on her lips as she rode out her orgasm, with her eyes focused only on him made him lose what control he had and as Maebh began to still beneath him, Loki pounded into her somewhat erratically before he felt his sac tighten and his seed rush forward and into Maebh as he moaned animalistically, shifting his head into the nook where her shoulder met her neck, biting it as the residual spurts of his seed left him for her. 

Both husband and wife were panting heavily for several minutes. Loki concentrated on staying on his elbows as he tried not to crush her, pulling her some stray strands of hair from her sweat covered face. Maebh looked bashfully to the side as her mind became clear once more and she remembered their audience once more. 

“They left as soon as we were done.” Loki informed her, “Or I’m sure they did, that is the usual practise, though I didn’t take the time to notice.” With a smile on his face, he leant down to kiss her. 

“So what happens now?” Maebh asked nervously when their lips came apart once more. She had been worried so much about the consummation, she never thought of what would occur after. 

“Anything we want. The night is ours. My mother has no doubt stolen Nafi by now.” 

He looked at Maebh’s shoulder, and he raw mark that was now on it. “I’m so sorry.” He winced as he touched the wound, blood had pooled around each of the tooth marks. 

“I’m not.” Maebh stated. “I must confess I enjoyed it. All of it.” she bit her bottom lip with a smile. 

Loki swallowed at her admission. “So I did not harm you?”

“I am perhaps a bit tender, but in no way harmed.” Maebh explained honestly. “And you?” 

“No my love, you did not harm me. Quite the opposite actually.” Loki chuckled. 

“So I was not completely useless at it.” Maebh asked nervously. 

Loki scrunched his eyebrows as he looked at her scared face. “No Maebh, no you were in no way useless. You cannot fathom how superb you were, it took everything in me not to complete from the moment we broke your maidenhood. I cannot express my delight in knowing we will get to do it again and whenever we wish from this day forth.” Loki kissed her passionately again after he finished speaking, trying to get his point across. 

“But are you are not yet finished.” Maebh stated. 

Loki looked at her confused. “Sweetheart, that odd liquid seeping from you, that is my seed.” 

“But you are still hard.” She shifted her hips to bring his attention to her point. “Sif said it goes soft when a man is done.” 

“It appears my body want more of you. It seems to think I am capable of another round.” 

“Are you?” Loki was unsure if the odd tone in Maebh’s voice was one of horror. 

“I already told you Maebh, I would never force myself upon you.” 

“What if I too yearned for more?” Maebh smiled coyly. 

Loki’s eyes widened as she did so. “Do you?” 

“Well it would be nice to not have an audience.”


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh, Loki and Nafi arrive home after the wedding, and it is not all smooth sailing.

Loki was relieved to finally pull on the reins and bring the horse to a halt back in his own homestead. Odin had sent some of his staff to aid in the farm and prepare the house for their return while everyone was celebrating the wedding. Maebh and Nafi came to a halt behind him on the cart. Nafi cradling a small kitten, the traditional pet given to a new wife according to Loki, when Maebh asked where was the cat that should have been from his and Aslaug’s wedding, she was shocked to hear the kitten seemingly disappeared as soon as Loki went on his next raid. They had allowed Nafi to name the small beast, he decided on Elli, which Maebh adored as it was a name on Midgard also. Somehow they had also ended up bringing one of Odin’s hound pups also with them. The dog would aid with guarding their home and the cat with its hunting skills would look after the stable feed Maebh argued when she saw the less than pleased look on Loki’s face, he had relented and was watching as his young bride and son got off the cart, both looking after the small creatures.

“Do you have the keys?” Loki smiled, wrapping his arms around Maebh after she placed the pup on the ground away from the horses.

“Indeed, though I cannot understand why I would need them since the day I came here I have yet to see a single part of this home locked.”

“It is tradition,” He shrugged. “I must ask, bar the blue in your dress you requested there was nothing of your realms traditions in all of this. Why?”

“I am of Asgard now I thought, surely the best way to show your father I am no threat of betraying you is to show my acceptance of all things of this realm.”

“Is it only for my father you do this?” Loki was somewhat crestfallen.

“I meant what I said Loki, I want a chance to end Cathal’s life, to do so, I must go back, and to go back, I must show your father I am better off with you there than heavy with your child here.” Loki stared at what Maebh knew. “You think me foolish, I know what your father wishes, I knew before he ever agreed to the wedding date. You and I are no more than bargaining goods to him. He will have you declared as the husband of the crowned princess of Ulaidh over there, so whomever of power is willing to talk will see it as a strong alliance, my surrendering of the lands to him as part of my wedding payment would be the part of the negotiations also. But what he forgets is my presence there makes his claim all the more valid.”

“You are terrifyingly astute.” Loki eyed his wife cautiously. “And for one so young.”

“I am a product of my experiences.” She shrugged, “and my father taught me to always think as how I feel my enemy would.”

“You think my father your enemy?”

“I do not see him as an ally, but neither is he my foe. I merely adapted my father’s advice to suit the situation.” She laughed at the look on Loki’s face. “You really think me terrifying, don’t you?”

“I am starting to, yes,” Loki admitted.

“Well fear not, I am of no harm to you my dear, I am very pleased to be your wife and I have such vast love for you and our son.” Maebh smiled, hoping Loki would see her sincerity. She headed to the doorway. “I assume by your previous comments on my keys, you have had the door locked?”

“I have.” Loki smiled deciding not to push the matter further and watched her as she untied the keys from a hoop on her dress; she unlocked the door and went to go inside. “HALT.” He called after her. Maebh was slightly startled as Loki walked up behind her. “As it is your first time to the home after the wedding, I am required to carry you across the threshold.” Loki grabbed Maebh under the legs and hoisted her into his arms, she giggled slightly as he carried her through the doorway and through the house to the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him.

“What of Nafi, and the cart to be unloaded, and the meal to be cooked, we really should wait until later for such things Loki,” Maebh argued as Loki placed her on the bed and began to kiss her reverently.

“It is tradition,” Loki explained between kisses.

“Well, I doubt tradition took into account the man having an older child.” Maebh countered, trying to push Loki off. “We have lain so often this week, will you let my poor body rest. You will have me with child within the month.”

“We should be so lucky.” Something in the way Loki spoke the words caught Maebh’s attention.

“You wish for me to be with child?”

“Yes. Is it wrong for a man to want his wife to carry his seed? And it would mean…”

“It would mean what? Loki?” Maebh pulled at Loki so they were facing one another in the eye. “Loki?”

“It would show I am capable of siring.”

Maebh studied Loki’s face. “My dear, you have nothing to fear, people will soon see that you can sire well.”

“What if I cannot? In seven years, not once did Aslaug carry a child of mine, what if I am not able to fill you with children?” Maebh went to dismiss his worries. “I have thought long enough on this.”

Maebh took a moment to respond. “You thought yourself infertile and you said nothing?” her voice low and angry.

Loki looked at her with great sadness and shame. “How would I broach such a shameful matter?”

“By having the decency to say such to me. ‘Maebh I am worried I cannot sire’ is that so difficult? You are aware one of the defining parts of our marital contract is that I give you ‘a true heir’ as your father put it? How can I do such if you cannot fill me with one? You are aware your father may end our marriage if he so chooses as a result? Why did you not just tell me?” Maebh was shaking with anger.

“I am sorry. I should not have tried to hide it.”

“When were you planning to tell me? If at all. It is hardly a great foundation to a marriage if you cannot tell me something such as that, it is of the greatest importance and you said nothing.”

“I can only apologise to you all night my love. I was not aware you and my father made that an official part of the contract; I will discuss it with him soon. It didn’t occur to me to have children was a paramount concern of yours, I should have asked.”

“It is not. I would love to carry your child, but I could accept if I weren’t to.” Loki stared at her intently. “It is the deceit Loki, you not telling me, that is what angers me so. How can we deal with external problems if we cannot deal with ourselves?”

“You are right, I am sorry.” Loki acknowledged.

“Remember such, for it will be a regular occurrence.”

Loki scoffed a laugh. “Am I forgiven?” he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest.

“Not entirely, but I do understand why you said nothing. We shall see with time if you can father a child, I am sure a few prayers to Freya would not go amiss either.” She smiled. “Perhaps if I too make an effort, she may listen.”

“You would pray to a god you do not believe in for this?”

“If it makes you happy and we have a child, I would pray to them all. Now come, we have much to do. There are gifts to be unpacked and a child that we do have to care for.” Maebh went to raise herself from the bed.

“Tradition.” Loki pulled her close again.

“Can wait, come.” She dragged him off the bed and pulled him from the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maebh felt odd as she woke the next morning. The feel of a bed under her was a new concept in Loki’s home. She had to correct herself; it was now equally hers also. She felt her husband still asleep resting against her back and shifted slightly to get out of the bed without waking him. She pulled a pelt with her to cover her naked body.

After the revelation by Loki the day previous she did not have a restful night. It hurt her that he had not told her before, but she supposed she should have noticed it herself also. And as she so often noticed, much to her own vexation, she found she could not remain angry at him. She went to ensure Nafi was asleep still and smiled sadly seeing him curled up with one of the pelts she had used when she slept in that room in a corner. In less that a year so much had changed. It scared her as she thought back to the small cottage, the hillside near the village and of her siblings. Had she shamed them with her actions? Had taking an Asgardian husband destroyed everything of what she was? Or was she only adapting to survive? She walked back to her bed and slid in against Loki once more, she wrapped her arm around his as it snaked around her midriff. “Is he still asleep?” Her husband inquired sleepily.

“Yes. And seems set to continue so for a while. I wish he had been so accommodating when I slept in there.” Loki chuckled, sliding his hand downward toward Maebh’s waist. “How is a man who had been without such things for so long, so desperate for them now?” Maebh smiled, lifting her legs apart for him.

“It is because I had not been satisfied in so long I am so hungry for it now. Though were I, to be honest, there were many a night and morn I fell asleep or woke to thoughts of you that I sated.” Loki admitted, smiling at Maebh’s still maiden like reaction to such words.

There was a sudden bang at the front door. “My lord, there is a problem with the bull.” The farmhand shouted.

Loki groaned into Maebh’s shoulder. “To be continued, my love.” Maebh sighed as Loki left the bed and grabbed his clothes.

After a few minutes, Maebh rose and prepared herself for the day. She cursed the rule that she could no longer wear her hair down; it complicated matters to tie it up in a way where it would stay as she worked.

She prepared food for the breakfast and looked outside to see what had happened regarding the beast. On hearing cries from the barn she rushed over and looked in on the pup, it had snuggled into a corner for the night but was crying for attention on hearing the humans awake once more. Maebh fed it before tying it up in the yard so it could see what was happening in a sheltered spot before heading back into the house. The kitten had slept the night by the fireplace and clearly had no intentions of moving in the near future.

Nafi came out of his room after a while, looking happily at Maebh as she stroked the kitten on her lap. “Did Elli sleep okay?” he asked as he sat at the table to eat his food.

“I believe so, she seems content.”

“And the hound?”

“He is enjoying watching the farmhands working, and we need to call him something better than hound.” Maebh smiled.

“Like what?”

“Well that can be your task for the day, find that poor beast a name.”

“We could call him Fenrir.”

“He was a wolf and is part of Ragnarok, do you wish such ill on us?” Maebh countered, still stroking the kitten. Nafi sat back, chewing his food as he thought more.

After a while Loki returned inside, annoyed at his father’s help for allowing the bull eat too much, it was full of gas as a result and would need days of restricted food and a lot of cleaning as its body rectified itself.

“Now we are home, we will need to ready ourselves for Midgard,” Maebh stated. “I will start teaching you more over the next few weeks.” Loki merely nodded as he ate the food in his bowl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giving a new wife keys to the house was a Viking tradition. 
> 
> As was the baby kitten thing. 
> 
> And the being carried over through the doorway. 
> 
> And Cathal is the name of her uncle, the king who killed her father, and Cathal is pronounced Kah-hill.


	21. Prepare for Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh teaches the others how to prepare for battle

Training Loki was a simple task; he was very willing to learn, and more than capable with a sword and shield. It did not take Maebh long to realise, however, that his greatest strength was with close range weapons such as an axe or dagger. He was swift and did not have the excessive bulk that many other of the Asgardian warriors had to slow him down, but it still made her uncomfortable to think of Loki being too close to any potential enemies. Between them, it did not take long for them to devise a way to use Loki’s strengths to counter Midgardian tactics.

He also excelled in learning the Midgardian language, Maebh had given him the basics, before insisting that every time they spoke when Nafi was asleep or not present, they did so in that tongue. Loki realised very quickly just how hard it had been for Maebh when she first arrived on Asgard with no understanding of the words spoken to her, and the complexity of learning a language so different to the one she knew. The words never seemed to be in anyway similar and more than once he was left merely staring at his wife when she had spoken to him due to a lack of comprehension, and she never once offered a transition for what was said.

At the same time, Loki taught Maebh the battle techniques and formations used by Asgardian warriors, and how they worked together to shield the group. Maebh seldom had to be shown something twice and never shied away from asking a question.

All of the training was done to fit around the farm, the housework and raising Nafi, and that his studies and training were always completed and to an acceptable standard. It was not uncommon for the couple to crash to bed after midnight, and on many an occasion, find themselves too exhausted for anything other than Loki wrapping his arms around Maebh as they drifted off to sleep.

The mead had the desired effect with regards the virility as far as Loki could see, but by careful planning, Maebh ensured to prevent the risk of her bearing child. Though she knew of Loki’s concerns, she was still not willing to risk him completing within her. She worried that were she to conceive, with the departure for Midgard in the very near future, she could be to her old lands as the symptoms became apparent, effectively leaving her and their child at risk. Instead, Maebh forced herself to overcome her shyness and find other ways to allow Loki to finish.

Nafi watched many of the adults sparring lessons, and often tried to mimic their training, aided by both teaching them everything they knew that would assist him. Though it would be Thodin that would be king, Nafi would be required to assist his cousin in many matters of politics. Odin would be less than receptive to the idea, but as it would be at least a few decades before the boy's reign, his opinion would matter little. And Thor agreed that being raised by his brother and Maebh meant more than simply the child’s bloodline.

Thor often arrived too for a few hours every couple of days to prepare and to relay messages and queries between Maebh and his father’s counsel. He was not as fast or as keen a learner as Loki when it came to the Midgardian dialect, though he argued that there would be time enough on the journey there to finish learning it. His ability regarding combat skills, however, were equal, if not superior to Loki’s. At first, it was difficult to think of how Thor could use his hammer against Midgardian tactics, but soon enough, with some effort, the three of them figured out ways to work it to suit the future king’s style.

An official date was set for their departure and it was arranged that Nafi would be cared for by Frigga and Sif. Much to Odin’s more than obvious disappointment, Maebh did not seem to be with child and was more than adamant that she would travel with the others. She requested that all the warriors be made meet twice a week to train. Not many were pleased to be trained by a woman, least of all the dirty little thrall that turned out to be a crowned princess, married to the second prince, meaning that she and Loki would be nigh on as wealthy as Thor and Sif if the raid went well.

It was Rollo that made the fatal error of mocking Maebh on the first evening. Loki and Thor merely looked at one another before stepping back, an action that struck fear into all there. Maebh called Rollo forward and requested that Thor give her a shield, which he did so obligingly.

“If you land one single strike on me before I defeat you, I will go home right now and concern myself with matters of childbearing and leave this raiding business to you boys.” She smiled; she then got into a defensive stance as the warrior looked to her husband. Loki smiled menacingly and held his hand out, palm upward, towards his wife, indicating his consent for his wife’s actions. “Whenever you are ready,” Maebh called his attention back to her.

Rollo stepped forward apprehensively, the rest of the group, including Heimdall, who was there to oversee everything and report back to Odin, looked between, Maebh, Thor and Loki, all of whom were smiling far too smugly for their liking. As soon as Rollo went to attack, Maebh sidestepped and struck him in the back of the leg, forcing Rollo to his knees.

“I might add, everything I will do shall be standard to Midgardian techniques, and had I been in possession of a blade, your throat would be slit and you would be lying on the ground with your blood seeping out.” She snarled at the startled Rollo. “Try again.” She said coldly. He rose and tried to strike while she was not paying attention; however, Maebh had purposely made herself seem vulnerable and anticipated the move. She countered by raising the shield to block the attack without so much as a glace at Rollo or his weapon, her back still to him. She swung around, kicked the training sword from his hand and struck him across the side of the head with the shield, dazing him, before tripping him up once more, bringing the shield down swiftly, stopping just short of his throat. Rollo raised his hands in defeat.

Maebh turned to the group, all awestruck at her speed and efficiency. “The truth is, though you are very capable fighters at your style of fighting, you are woefully unprepared for what Midgard warriors use as theirs, you need my knowledge if you are to return to your families. I am what stands between you and certain death. The fact you are apprehensive to even consider being taught by a woman will seem menial as you lie in the dirt bleeding to death with your stomach eviscerated and you innards looking you in the face. It will be your pride that will have killed you, and that alone.” The image she gave the men made most of them shudder. Loki and Thor just watched as more and more of them gave the princess their respect and upmost attention.   
“But what is in it for you? We hear that the part of Midgard we are to attack is your own territory, why would you even have suggested to the king to attack there?” One gruff older man asked suspiciously. “Why train us against your own people?”

“Maebh is of our land, she is Loki’s wife, and as such is of Asgard. Her allegiance is to our father, your king, a fact he is certain of. If you question his judgement in instilling his trust upon her, then, by all means, query him and see how long you keep your tongue Kollr.” Thor growled stepping forward. “And you will address my brother’s wife with her title, lest you forget she is a princess in two realms and you a mere fisherman.”

Kollr winced at Thor’s threatening tone. “My apologies to your highnesses, I speak out of concern as I have no doubt you understand, and as such, forgot my manners.”

“I am sure you can understand that I do not wish to be made a widow so soon after being made a wife. I actually take pleasure in my husband's company.” Maebh responded nonchalantly. “As regards why my own lands, that matter has been discussed at great lengths with the king. But I can tell you the main reason for such is I want the new king of Ulaidh’s head, and to obtain such, I need your pathetic pelt alive long enough to reach him. Wide eyes met her statement. Loki chuckled at his wife, knowing she was more than capable of slicing words that could cut deep. “If you want to be foolish with your life and ask questions, do so after we decimate his forces, that way if you die, it will only concern the rest of us in what to say to your family and what treasures will have to be shared.” There was an immediate rise in attention. “Now that I can see that you are all listening carefully, I can tell you that as of my last knowing, not long before I was brought to Asgard, Ulaidh was still very wealthy, and when we arrive, the harvest shall be completed, meaning food shall be abundant and we shall feed well for our time there and our journey home afterwards. There is also plenty of valuable items there which are easily plundered should you have the correct training, so perhaps you may wish to pay attention to my teachings now?” She asked.

There were no more objections.


	22. Time to Depart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh, Loki and Thor are preparing to depart for Midgard.

The day to leave for Midgard arrived. Maebh was nervous and hardly slept the whole week before their departure. All that kept running through her mind was the amount of time she had spent over the years with her father watching the warriors train, learning their techniques, both as an observer and in her own training. She found herself praying to deities she never believed in that she and Loki would be alright. She also began worrying about Thor and in turn Sif. Sif would be doing most of the minding of Nafi, while caring for her own two children, and carrying another, which she still had not told Thor of, knowing the man would be concerned for the duration of their time away. Maebh feared that Thor, who was second in command, would be killed and never even know the secret his wife was keeping from him, never even meet his unborn child. He, like Loki, had been kind to her from the start, sparing her life when so many others would not and their fates all hung on what she had taught them.

Loki noticed her discontent, and assumed it to be their journey ahead, whenever he woke in the middle of the night to see her awake, he would simply wrap his arm around her and try and get her to go back to sleep, it rarely worked, though. Each night before bed he would attempt to tire her out and each morning he would see her even more exhausted than the day before. “It will be fine.” He attempted to soothe her as they got on the cart and headed to the village. “I understand you are worried, but there is little reason to be. We are prepared, they are not. There may not even be any fighting.” Maebh looked to her husband sceptically. “Well there is a large chance of such there being, but it is not a guarantee.”

“These people fight for the most insignificant of reasons; I have seen one man strike another down for trying to buy the same sheep as him, us coming and taking their possessions by force is the guarantee,” Maebh responded, keeping her voice low so not to upset Nafi who was looking from one to the other sadly, though not fully aware of the severity of the situation.

When they arrived at the village there was a palpable tension in the air. Many men were there with their families, saying their goodbyes, wives and children upset, and in some cases distraught at their men leaving for a land so vastly different and seen as wild. Maebh felt one or two glares that were aimed at her, no doubt blaming her for the dangerous journey they were about to take. The cart kept going until they reached Odin and Frigga’s dwelling, at which point, the family dismounted and walked inside. They were met by Thodin and Helga, who were waiting for their father to come back from a discussion with Baldr, Heimdall and Odin, the older child tearful, knowing well that there was a good chance her father would not return. Loki decided to join the other men, Thodin and Nafi decided to bring the hound pup to see its dam wondering would she recognise it. Maebh walked over to Helga. “It will be fine,” she smiled sadly.

“You don’t believe it either.” Helga allowed the tears to flow. “What are the chances if that place is so dangerous of all three of you coming back, even if father returns, what of you and Uncle Loki?” Maebh felt an intense knot in her stomach at the idea. "What if he perishes and never knows?”

“That is for your mother to tell him, not you or I.”

Helga looked at her aunt with red swollen eyes. “You know?”

“Aye, and I will say nothing, I agree with Sif, Thor does not need to think of anything other than getting home to you all. Men are renowned for their foolishness, why add to your fathers?”

Helga broke out a small laugh. “You are harsh.”

“I am truthful. Nothing is more foolish than a man, least of all a man with power. Now let us go and find your mother, I wish to speak with her before I leave.”

“Are you not frightened?” Helga wondered.

“Terrified, but only a fool would not be.” Maebh decided to be honest with the girl.

“Father is not.”

“What did I just say of fools?” Maebh asked; Helga giggled again.

“What did you just say of them?” Sif’s voice called out as she entered the room behind them.

“That men are fools.”

“Listen to your aunt, she speaks wisely for one as young as she.” Sif pointed with a smile. “Now go and make sure your brother and Nafi do not irk the hound too much.” Helga obeyed her mother and went to the boys.

“You are growing big,” Maebh noted.

“Yes, poor Thor cannot fathom my recent aversion to his advances. I fear he thinks I do not care for him as much these days. Maebh, if need be, will you tell him, if his worry becomes too great? I rather he mad at my secrecy than him questioning of my love. The latter would get him killed before the former.”

“Or you could tell him yourself before we leave?”

“I don’t want him mad at me.” Sif looked at her hands and spoke in the tone of a child. Maebh looked at her slightly amused; Sif was a strong woman, to see her act as a child was somewhat odd. With a sigh, Maebh agreed, but only if it was warranted.

Finally, the men emerged from the room, Baldr nodded to the women and walked outside, Heimdall and Odin followed a few moments after. Thor seemed to be looking worriedly at Sif, who almost seemed on the verge of tears.

“Maebh, come, I need to discuss something of great importance with you. Brother, we shall meet you in a few moments.” Thor nodded that he heard, but was still staring at Sif, then at Maebh, who was avoiding his gaze, wondering what had transpired between the women. Maebh walked off hastily behind her husband, not wanting to bring any more notice to the awkward situation.

Loki guided Maebh through his parent’s home and into his old room, which had changed little since their wedding a few weeks previous. He then spun Maebh around and pulled her into a deep kiss. “Really? This is why you called me aside?” She smiled into the kiss. Loki then began to pull at the tie of her dress, loosing the strings that held it tight against her. “Loki, is this really the time for such things?”

“My dear, we are about to spend the next few weeks of our lives stuck not only on a boat with nothing but men, but also travelling around Midgard with them also, I will not be able to touch you as I please, so we really have no other time but now.” He justified himself as he pulled the dress down off her shoulders. “Is it so wrong to enjoy you one last time before we go while also doing something that requires undressing you anyway? Though we may have to forego some of the niceties.”

Maebh became conflicted, she had grown to adore their being intimate and found herself craving it every chance they had. As Loki slid his hands down her body with the dress, Maebh was unsure was she becoming impatient was for his touch or in worry of them being in someway late for their departure.

“I have good reason for this I assure you, though it eludes my mind somewhat at this particular moment.” He was staring at every mound and bump of her body before finally settling on looking at her ample breasts, wanting nothing more than to caress them. Maebh noticed his stares and decided to hurry things along as to ensure they were not tardy by taking her breasts in her hands and fondling them. “My dear, I fear you are turning somewhat deviantly minded, and that I alone am entirely to blame.” Loki smiled wickedly, moaning deeply in lust as she continued to touch them.

Unable to just watch any longer, Loki placed his hands on hers, allowing Maebh to remove her own and use them to untie the armour that tied at his waist, biting her lip and sighing as Loki allowed one hand to glide down her body. “Already wet for me, my love.” He smiled, pushing a blushing Maebh back until she hit the side of the bed, causing her to fall onto it in a seated position. Without wasting time he helped Maebh to untie the last of the armour that was in the way before leaving out a deep moan as she caressed his already hard shaft.

She lay back and guided the thick muscle to her core, aligning it with her already wet folds. Loki pushed forward slowly, allowing her to accept him as he entered her. Both leant in and kissed the other hungrily. Loki let one hand fall to Maebh’s hip, gripping it tightly as she thrust up in eager search of friction, wrapping her legs around Loki’s waist as an anchor as he became fully sheathed within her.

It was almost aggressive as they continually moaned and gasped at their increasing pleasure, neither wanting it to end. Maebh’s hands made their way into Loki’s hair, running through it roughly and gripping it as she focused on how each thrust was well aimed within her to hit the sensitive nerves that drove her insane with pleasure.

Each sound that escaped Maebh’s lips added to the physical pleasure of her tight walls and her hands roughly pulling at his skin which drove Loki closer and closer to his release. He slipped his hand between them and began to rub at her clit, causing Maebh to jolt forward into his touch. “That’s it, my love.” He whispered into her ear. “Show me how much you love it.” Maebh was unable to respond with anything other than his name as she felt herself coming closer to her end. She gripped his shoulders, which had become her usual manner of warning Loki, causing him to increase his pace while doing everything he could to stave off his own release just a little longer.

After a few more thrusts, he felt Maebh’s body constrict tightly around him as she gasped for air. As soon as he felt the last pulses of her orgasm, he pulled himself from her and took his shaft in his hand, pumping it until he released his thick fluids onto her thigh, groaning loudly into her shoulder as he did.

It took the couple a few minutes to settle their breathing again, Loki still leaning over Maebh, neither wanting to move away from the other. “So, is there really another reason we are here, not that I am complaining, or was this truly about one more time together before the boat? Just curious.” Maebh smiled, playing with a couple of strands of hair that had fallen into her face during their coupling, before placing them behind his ear once more.

“No, there was actually another reason I brought you here, and yes it did require you to disrobe.” Loki pulled away from her, looking for a moment at the small string of fluid that connected his cock to her thigh, before pulling her up from the bed to stand. “Wait here.” He ordered as he handed her a rag to clean herself with.

Maebh stood and waited obediently as Loki brought clothing to her, placing each piece on her before retrieving the next. It took a few pieces for Maebh to realise what it was that Loki was placing on her. As he tied the leather and metal sleeves over the plain cloth shirt she was now wearing, she looked at him. “When did you have this made?”

“As soon as I realised that you were serious about your return to Midgard.” He fixed the leather ties at her hips that would protect her thighs. “I tried to get it made to be as comfortable as possible, but armour was never renowned for having such features.” He smiled sadly as he looked at her.

“You do not want me to go to Midgard.” It was not a question.

“I do not want you in danger. I cannot lose you, I will never forgive myself. You are everything to me.” Loki pulled back what hair of hers was not tied in braids so that it fell down her back.

“Do you think I want to return to Midgard to flee Asgard?” she asked, noting the way he referred to her as returning there.

“I truly hope not, I very much doubt it, but I could be wrong, so short a time ago you were adamant about trying to return.” He recalled the conversation she had with him and Thor the night they discussed the necklace with her and revealed the abuse she suffered from Aslaug.

“You need not worry. I only have interest in being where you are.” She smiled reassuringly.

“I have one last piece for you.” Maebh watched as Loki went to retrieve whatever it was he was looking for. When he returned her asked her to turn and placed a necklace around her neck. Maebh took it in her hands and studied it, it was made of gold and gems of emerald and jade, on each gem she recognised the symbols from the story stones Nafi had.

“You think I require the help of all the gods to get through this?” she asked as she read the symbols for Freya, Sif, Thor and Eir. She assumed more of the symbols were of the other gems that circled her neck.

“I think I rather not take any chances,” Loki said as he wrapped his arms around her.

“We shall persevere.”

“You have not slept in a week worrying about this, how can you be so confident now?”

“Because I have to be, we need to come home, Nafi needs us. If we do not return, do you think Odin will allow him to remain in the home, he will be cast out and sent back to that witch; I will not allow it, not so long as there is breath in me.” Loki’s eyes widened, signifying that he had not thought of such an outcome. “Speaking of Nafi, I would actually like to see him before we depart.” She grabbed Loki by the hand and dragged him from the room. “And thank you for the armour and necklace. I like how you put your colours through them.” she smiled.

“I had little choice; I could not have you gallivanting around Midgard with no protection. And I think you mean our colours.”

“I prefer blue, but as I am your wife, I suppose green will just have to suffice.” She sighed jokingly.

“Such are the sacrifices of marriage.” Loki laughed.

“Between that and having to tie my hair constantly I really should have out more thought into this whole marriage idea.” They had walked through the building before Loki barely remembered to tie up his belt once more as they joined the others.

The tension between Sif and Thor was clear. Sif was avoiding Thor’s gaze and Thor was unable to stop looking at her sadly. Maebh was barely able to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Those who occupied the room turned to look at her in her armour.

Odin was the picture of indifference. He had expressed more than once to them both together and separately that he disapproved of Maebh’s going to Midgard for no other purpose other than her swearing to be with child and her failing to do so to instead go to Midgard. Frigga smiled sadly, her worry written all over her face. Sif smiled and Thor gave a weak smile.

“It must be said you look like the most formidable of warriors.” He declared.

“Indeed, and make sure to fight as such and return to us,” Sif said as she embraced her. “I have wished for a sister for so long and now that I have one, I do not want to lose you.”

“Please tell him, you both are the embodiment of misery,” Maebh whispered back.

Sif had barely let go of her when she was immediately replaced by Frigga. Maebh stared in disbelief. The queen had embraced her as a daughter, but her most tender embraces were ever only given to her sons. “I agree with Sif, do not let us lose you. How can you make good on your promise to be round with child trying to avoid my workings at Thor’s coronation otherwise?” Maebh laughed at the queen’s words, as she pulled away, she could see the tears in Frigga’s eyes. For a moment, she almost felt guilty for choosing to leave, but as she looked at her mother’s necklace that still hung around Frigga’s neck, she was reminded of Cathal, and her need to destroy him.

Frigga moved onto her sons in turn and Maebh noticed Nafi in a far corner, looking at her from behind the doorway with his cousins. She indicated for him to come forward and he ran straight into her arms. “Promise you’ll come home.”

“I promise to do my best to.”

Her choice of words did not escape the boy’s notice. “I don’t want you to go.” She could hear the tears in his voice as he held onto her.

“Hey, look at me.” She pulled back and looked at the boy in large brown watery eyes. “I must do this, but upon my return, I cannot envisage ever having to leave you like this again, alright? When your father leaves from now on, you and I will have to await his return together.” Nafi nodded.

At that point, Heimdall entered the room. “My lord, the boats and crews are readied. Baldr has asked that their highnesses join them so that they may depart.”

Odin nodded. “Very well” and walked to the door, before turning to look at Thor and Loki. “My son’s, you have yet to disappoint me in you voyages, I have little reason to think you would start now.” The men smiled and nodded to their father. Odin was not a man of sentiment or tenderness, so to them, that was as close as they would receive. As Maebh passed, he took her arm; she halted and looked at him. “If you care for my son as you declare you do, you will not lead him or any other of my men knowingly to their deaths and will do what is expected of someone of your position and bring all you can home.”

“I shall,” Maebh swore, looking the old king in the eye. “And on our return, I will give him the heir you covet him to have so much, and give you your treasure and new lands, and in return, you will never question my loyalties again.”

Odin released her arm, somewhat shocked at the nerve she held as she spoke to him. Maebh seized the moment and escaped him to walk alongside Loki. “What did he say?”

“To ensure your return, and if it is the last thing I do, I will do everything I can to do so.” She looked Loki in the eye as she said it.

“And I you.” He took her gloved hand and pressed his lips to it. “I pray this is the only time we will have to do this together.”

“Scared I will strike down more of them than you and make you look bad in front of your brother and friends my dear? She smiled jokingly.

“I wish we did not have to strike down anyone.”

“As do I, but that is not in the nature of what we are about to do.” Maebh looked straight ahead with her head high as they walked the small journey from the dwelling, through the village, to the boats. People had lined the road on either side and looked at them as they passed. Some were making comment at the warrior appearance of the young princess, many others questioning the strength of her loyalty to Asgard and if the rumours of Midgard were true. The three royals entered the boat they were travelling in and settled themselves, Maebh sitting across from Fandral, Loki and Thor across from Hogun and Volstagg as they all took their place, the sail was released and allowed catch in the wind, bringing them away from the village and toward the sea.

Maebh thought it odd, a year before she had watched Midgard disappear into the distance, wondering if she would ever return, now she was looking at Asgard, wondering the same thing.


	23. Ulaidh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group land in Ulaidh, but it is less than smooth sailing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating, I lost that little spark that keeps the inspiration coming.

The journey to Midgard seemed far swifter than the journey from Maebh noted, the wind, though it meant it was a cold one, was with them, leaving the Aesir to have to do little labour in their travel. Again Maebh suffered from sea sickness, but so did many others. They arrived at Vanaheim promptly enough at which time Maebh explained that a headland of Ulaidh would be visible from a particular area along the north of Vanaheim. She had travelled there as a child with her father, but was unsure as to where the exact location was, but some enquiries to those loyal to Asgard who had settled in the area led to its quick locating. From there the boats made their way to Ulaidh, prepared for whatever they would find. 

As Maebh set foot on the sand of the Ulaidh beach, she sighed. It had been a long year since she set foot on Midgard land, and an even longer again since it had been of Ulaidh. Loki watched as she looked around, trying to assess the emotions on her face, when she noticed his staring, she nodded to him with a neutral look and started to join the rest of the warriors that were heading up the beach to the grasses. 

The area was vast, but overall seemed to be uninhabited. One or two cottages seemed to be scattered along the area, notably, they were in disrepair and long abandoned. Other parts seemed to have the foundations of buildings, but they seemed to have been burnt or otherwise destroyed. 

“Was it always like this?” Thor asked Maebh, who had been looking around with deep concern, then looking to him before shaking her head. 

“No, this area was a good fishing area; also trade would come through from Northern Vanaheim around these parts. It was never densely populated, but it was not like this. Where is everyone?” she looked around again as though expecting the land to give her an answer. 

“Well there are none here, so let us head on. Where is the woodland you spoke of?” Baldr demanded. He never referred to Maebh by name or title, other than as Loki’s wife when he spoke to others concerning her, he did not trust her, or like that she was being held so high by Thor, the soon to be king. Odin did not fully trust her, but clearly enough to permit her travel, much to Baldr’s protests, and weeks of dealing with her for to plan for the raid had shown him she was no meek girl to remain silent in a corner, but a formidable woman, and even more formidable fighter. He still saw her as the meagre thrall one of his men brought back, regardless of her birthright or her marriage. 

Maebh merely pointed ahead to the large wooded area a few miles away with a condescending expression on her face that irked the commander. Loki smiled to himself as he watched the man become close to irate with the woman for simply showing how little he used his mind or indeed his eyes, by asking an obvious question. 

“Let’s head on so.” Thor smiled as he walked forward, not wanting Baldr to react aggressively to their greatest asset, or indeed start a fraction in the group. “Do you think we will meet much trouble here?” He queried. 

“I doubt it, the area looks abandoned.” Maebh noted. “But it will be easier to see the full scale of it all when we get to the trees.” 

After two hours, they arrived at said trees; Maebh passed her shield and sword to Thor and jumped up one of them before any could stop her. They watched her scale up half way before sitting on a large branch and assessing the surrounding landscape. “There is nothing, nothing for miles, it’s all gone.” Her voice was almost small, she was in complete disbelief, as she jumped down, she seemed almost in a trance. The group continued into the woods, using them as shelter and cover. 

They travelled through the woodland for three days without sight of a person, but on the forth they realised they were nearing the outskirts of a village. Maebh and Loki listened to the conversations of those within as they passed. The group decided it was not worth their while exposing themselves yet, and passed by unnoticed. It seemed a simple village and they were guaranteed to meet resistance sooner than wanted if any of the villagers made it to the next town to warn noblemen and for them to send their defences. 

The morning of the fifth day, trouble struck. Baldr had been by a stream with Rollo when a young woman and child spotted them; they were among the thick trees fleeing when Thor noticed them behind the men. Conflicted, he did not call for them to be killed, but to be captured; however they fled the Aesir without being detained. When the others found out, they knew they would meet resistance in the near future. 

Sure enough, not long after midday, there was the sound of horse’s hooves and barks. Maebh listened wide-eyed. “I fear we have more to concern ourselves with than I thought.” She admitted, the other warriors looked to her. “They have hounds.” 

“Hounds? With all due respect, your highness, hounds are not much of an issue, their bites smart, but no more than that.” Hogun stated. 

“You have not met hounds such as these. They are larger than a foal, their long slender legs make them faster than you think they should be. They can dismount a man forcibly from his steed.” Silence and fear met her words. 

“How are there hounds so grand?” Thor asked. “Can they be defeated?” 

“Why did you not tell us of these beasts earlier?” Kollr demanded. 

“I was busy worrying about their swords and bows, hounds are hounds wherever you are, a quick blade through them will end them, but they are capable of tracking and these ones are swift footed and large, adding to our woes. As for their grandeur, they are used to ward off wolves, and to aid in battle.” Was her explanation as she scanned through the trees for the grey beasts. 

“You failed to mention there are wolves here.” Snarled Joakim. 

“I would not have thought they would concern you too greatly, considering Asgard is nigh on infested with them.” She retorted. 

“How will we deal with the hounds?” Thor enquired.

“Well we could try killing them.” there was no denying the thick sarcasm in Maebh’s words. Thor looked at her with a look of utter bemusement, a few of the others, including Loki, sniggered. 

“Such humour is of little use to us at this time.” Thor reprimanded. 

“Indeed not, but dead hounds tend not to follow scents.” Maebh stated dryly. “We are still too far from our destination to be caught in battle.”

“How many of them are there?” Baldr asked. 

“I saw two, but there has to be more.” 

Fandral and Volstagg aided Loki into a tree to see if he could spot their adversaries. “It is only a scouting party it seems, three of those hounds and four men, all on horseback, armed, but not heavily.” He informed them as he jumped back down. “Dear Freya those beasts are even larger than foals.”

“Could we pick off all four before one escapes?” suggested Maebh.

“How good is your archery aim?” Loki asked.

“I was too busy beating up my foes with my shield and sword I must admit, I should have spent longer on it.” she admitted. “But if we get ahead of them, and get two with the archers we have, and then we can force the other two to collide with Thor’s hammer and Volstagg’s battle axe.”

“You are one positively terrifying little beast.” Fandral said with a tone of incredulousness. Maebh smirked, her stance emitting her immense pride, and walked off to see where the best ambush point was. It was then that Fandral leant over to Loki. “I would not wrong your wife were I you Loki Odinson.” 

Loki laughed. “I thank you for your recommendation my friend, but I learnt that lesson mere moments after meeting her first on these lands, when she had me pinned to the floor and a knife aimed to my throat.”

The blonde warrior’s eyes widened before a thought appeared to come to him, he glanced to both sides so that others were not within hearing distance, as it was only Hogun and Thor were close. “Tyr and Cnut?” he mouthed pointing to Maebh, Loki and Thor nodded. 

“With precision unlike you would believe, though she had reason.” Thor stated defensively. The two men looked from the brothers to the younger ones wife with fear and respect for the woman as she returned to tell them of the best spot for an ambush. 

As expected, her idea worked well, two of the scouts perished as soon as they were struck with an arrow and a spear. The other two attempted to flee only for Thor to knock one off his horse with a deadly blow to the chest, while the other met his demise as a result of Volstagg’s axe. The hounds lunged viciously at the closest humans, and one made contact with Pórr’s arm, cutting it open, but overall they remained unscathed. They hid the remains of both the beasts and the men before moving on, hoping it would have bought them some more time before they had to partake in a greater battle. 

“Do they believe in Valhalla here?” Rollo asked after a moment. 

Maebh thought for a moment, she knew better than to make derogatory comments of the Asgardian beliefs among so many of them. “Something similar, they call it heaven and they only have one God, who would send us all to Hel for what we are doing as we should be praying, not pillaging. Not to mention you are supposed to deny yourself most of life’s pleasures. Death in war does not guarantee you your place in their heaven as you have to kill in battle, and childbirth is seen as filthy and sinful, a mother killed by it is nothing of note and is not deserving of her place in Valhalla.” Even Thor and Loki were wide eyed at what she had said. 

“Barbarians” She heard one voice say in disgust. One thing Maebh had noted in her time in Asgard was their overall respect for their women, especially regarding childbearing. 

They continued toward their intended target, remaining in the tree line at all times to both keep an eye on where they were going as well as to keep out of sight. After some time they came to a lake, deciding to rest there within the trees for a while. 

Feeling warm in the late summer sun, Maebh walked alone to the water’s edge and splashed it on her face and neck to cool down. Before long she was joined by another, looking to the side she noticed Thor beside her, mimicking her to wash the blood from his victim from him and his hammer. When he was done, he stood up again next to her and simply stared. “Whatever it is just spit it out Thor. It has been bothering you since we arrived.” Maebh stood and looked the large built man in the eye as she spoke.

“I am merely concerned for you here, you are far smaller than us and so many will not forgive you for your betrayal and will be more than happy to end your life for it.” 

Maebh gave Thor a small smile. “Dearest Thor, you really are such a good man, and you will be a good king too, but I have had an arrow aimed at my heart since I was but a babe, I know I am small, but I am capable as well you know. I will survive, I always do. And now I have even more reason to because of Loki and Nafi.”

“My brother is reason enough for you to want to fight harder?” Thor smiled at Maebh’s love for his Loki. 

“Do you not think the same of Sif, that the thought of returning to her is reason enough to live?” 

Thor sighed and Maebh shook her head, the action did not escape Thor’s attention. “You know the reason for her indifference.” Maebh was unsure if it was a question or a statement. “Maebh, I beg of you to tell me.” 

“I cannot.” She replied sadly. “It is not for me to say.”

“Please Maebh, I feel so lost of late with her, as though I no longer know her.” Maebh face filled with pity. “I beg of you, as my sister by Loki to tell me.” 

“I am glad you see me as such Thor, but I cannot.” She replied once more. 

“Is it that bad?” Thor looked downtrodden and defeated.

“No, it is not bad at all; at least to me I would not see it as such. I will strike a bargain with you.” Thor perked up to show he was listening. “I could never risk you going to Valhalla without knowing, so if I think your death to be a surety, I will reveal it to you, if I think you to live, well, you may ask your adoring wife upon your return.” Thor studied the kind smile on Maebh’s face. “Agreed?” 

Thor could only chuckle at her ingenuity. “So I either have to wish my death upon myself to know now or have to wait; you know how to strike a bargain, but it is fair and I agree. Though it irks me to not know what is going on, it pleases me greatly that both you and Sif have become so close.” 

“Good, now let us get out of sight, even by Asgardian standards you are large, here you are nothing short of giant, you stick out like a winged horse.” Maebh suggested, heading back to the relative safety of the trees. 

“Do you realise, that were you to have lived the life that was intended for you, we would be on opposing sides on this day.” Thor thought aloud. 

“Indeed, and I would imagine things would be very different for us both, my father had intended giving me the kingdom upon my marriage to Queen Maebh’s second son at around this age, so were you to have invaded here, it would have been in my kingdom, I don’t think I would have taken too kindly to that. I can only imagine the attempts at talks between our sides. It would have been quite a sight to see a man so large grovelling at the feet of a woman so small.” She grinned wolfishly as she sat at Loki’s side once more, causing her husband to laugh having heard a large portion of the conversation. Thor merely remained standing, unable to think of anything to say. 

“I would not doubt it.” Fandral murmured to Thor. 

“You truly fear me somewhat, don’t you Fandral?” Maebh smiled as pride seeped through her voice. 

“Only a fool would not, you are the fieriest beast I have ever encountered.” Volstagg stated. 

“Surely I am not so bad.” Maebh feigned hurt looking to her husband. 

“They are merely envious my dear.” Loki smiled as she slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“I think then that they must fear you somewhat also, for being the only one brave enough to deal with me.” Maebh added leant into the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Monstrous Hounds are Irish Wolfhounds, though they were not as large in the 1100’s as they are today, I put in the modern ones, as they are huge and amazing animals. 
> 
> The headland in Ulaidh that you can see Vanaheim from - It actually exists, it is an area in Country Antrim that can be seen from Mull of Kintyre in Scotland. 
> 
> In Norse culture, women dying in childbirth were equal to that of a man dying in battle, guaranteeing you your place in Valhalla.


	24. First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group come across Midgardian warriors, and Meabh interrogates one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this let me know, I feed well from comments and it aids getting up more chapters.

Loki rose to his feet gasping for breath; he leant down and pulled his axe from the Midgardian he had just buried it in the skull of not moments before. He looked around at the carnage that surrounded him; he saw many of the Midgardian warriors dead and dying, most, if not all of them in fact. They had decided there were to be no survivors, and it appeared as though they had achieved their objective, several of their horses and their monstrous hounds also lay on the ground. However among them also lay some of his own countrymen. As he recalled small scraps of the battle, he looked around at those who remained standing. 

Thor’s was the first face he saw, his usually golden hair darkened with being drenched in mud, sweat and blood, in fact he seemed completely covered in all three, and Loki wondered how much of the blood was his own. Thor met his eyes and nodded, signifying he was alright before he too looked around. Loki scanned through his men, some taking a moment more than others to recognise with injury or dirt, Baldr was toward the middle of the massacre, holding his arm, limping badly, Kollr was aiding him in his movement, two more; Oddr and Njord were scavenging weapons on Baldr’s orders, Rollo and Eirik were starting to collect the bodies of their dead so to allow them to be given passage to Valhalla. Another two Joakim and Asbjørn were dragging out the injured for assessment to see if they could be saved. Most seemed dazed by the experience, looking around at the large group they had just slaughtered, unsure as to how there were so many, yet nowhere among them did Loki see the shorter, brunette haired figure of his wife, and he began to panic. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was another two days of travelling later when the woodland ceased, instead, the land then became almost barren, rock covered and sparse, it made many of the warriors uneasy. 

“We are too easily seen here.” Baldr frowned as he stood to survey the land.

“Your sheer size alone makes you all so easy to see.” Maebh commented as she walked by him. “We just need to get passed this small area and we are to our destination.” She pointed to the small drumlin that was not too far into the distance, they could make it there by nightfall. 

“Who inhabits an area such as this?” Thor asked, looking at the odd wiry grass that would sustain little or no livestock, bar a few sheep, which seemed to scatter the landscape indiscriminately. 

“Sheppard’s mostly, Midgardian sheep are much like goats, very sure footed and iron stomached, it is ideal land for them. What concerns me however is the severe lack of Sheppard’s, we should have encountered at least one by now.” She looked around. 

“It matters little if we meet such weaklings.” Sneered Eirik, others agreed. 

“It matters greatly.” Loki shot back. “Them not caring for their charges means they may have fled, knowing of our arrival, which in turn means a fight, not with an unarmed sheep herder, but with more skilled warriors you fool.” 

Eirik flinched at Loki’s words as he realised their magnitude. Baldr thought for a moment before speaking. “I believe we may need to separate into smaller groupings.” 

“Too dangerous, they would be able to surround each grouping and eradicate it easily.” 

“I was not talking to you woman!” Baldr snapped viciously at Maebh who did not even flinch. 

“Her being a woman does not take from the truth in her words, or her experiences in this land.” Thor acknowledged. “I agree we are safer in our larger numbers, even if it means we are easier to spot.” 

“She will get us killed.” Baldr barked, pointing to Maebh. 

“She has done all she can to prevent such so far.” Hogun pointed out, Volstagg was next to him, nodding in agreement. 

“Baldr, your views regarding this voyage, and in my brother’s wife’s involvement have been made more than clear, but my father has made his decision, and it must be carried out. Just say now if you do not wish to do so and I will take the lead, but if you do decide to remain in charge, cease your obsessions with Maebh having an agenda and where her loyalties lie, she has never brought them to question before, nor has she tested them now.” Thor spoke with authority, though he was only second in command within the group, his leadership ability borne of his claim to the throne came to the fore. 

Maebh stood tall; Loki came to her side within a moment of Baldr’s outburst, all three and the rest of the group watched as Baldr thought. “She has quite the ability to be so close to you in confidence Thor, especially after so little time.” Baldr scowled.

“Perhaps it is in their shared experiences in being first in line to their respective thrones.” Loki retaliated, hoping to remind Baldr that Maebh was no simple woman, but a warrior, and princess. 

“Are you not envious of their closeness Loki, especially considering your wife seems so reluctant to bear you another child?” Baldr became crueler. 

“Enough.” Maebh’s voice was quiet as she stared passed the group, who were either becoming engrossed in the arguing, or spectating it. 

“Am I touching a sore spot?” Baldr sneered at her. 

“Not particularly.” She pointed behind him. “But they may wish to.” The group looked to where Maebh had pointed, not too far away and approaching fast were a dozen men on horses, and another dozen on foot close to them handling more of those large hounds, each of them armed with swords, shields and armour. 

Baldr, Thor and Loki, as well as every other warrior, reached for their swords and pulled their shields from their backs. 

“Should we prepare for battle?” Rollo asked with fear in his voice. 

“They have untied the hounds.” Thor noted, gripping the handle of his sword.

Loki looked to Maebh. “Stay close and be careful.” 

“Odd, I was about to say the same to you.” She smiled weakly as she looked back at him. 

The hounds followed as the horse galloped forward, halting not too far in front of the group, one man, who was more finely dressed than the others at the front, had his horse take another step forward, staring at the Aesir. “What is your purpose here?” he spoke in Midgardian, the Asgardian’s remained silent, most not knowing what he had said, they looked to Maebh, whom they all noticed was using Thor’s great bulk to hide herself from the view of the man, while quietly whispering to her husband, who stood next to his brother. 

“Nothing that concerns you Tadhgán of Connachta, are you not very far north of your own lands?” Loki smiled back somewhat menacingly. 

Though they could not understand what was being said, the rest of the Asgardian’s watched as the man’s eyes widened. “How do you know of me?” he demanded. “None of your type have met me and survived, let alone know my name. And how do you know our tongue?”

“Our type?” Thor folded his large arms, flexing his muscles, displaying his brute strength to the older, lesser built Midgardian. “We know all about you Tadhgán; and of your betrayal to your queen in Aughrim, it cost her her life and that of her sons too.” A chuckle escaped Thor as Tadhgán physically paled. 

“Who told you these things?” the man shouted as he unsheathed his sword, before yelling. “Tell me!” 

Loki looked to Maebh, who remained hidden behind Thor; she shook her head “Not yet” she mouthed in Aesir. 

Tadhgán pointed his sword at Thor. “Listen well heathen, tell me who told you such words and I may let you keep your tongue.” 

Thor looked to Loki with his eyebrows raised, then to Baldr who stood awaiting translation. Volstagg chortled as he gripped his battle axe “did he just insult you my friend?” he asked. It was Loki who translated, the whole group tensing further as soon as he finished speaking. 

Thor looked to Baldr, who gave a simple nod of his head. “Well then, if that is the case.” Smiled Thor in Aesir as he gripped his hammer. He looked Tadhgán in the eye and threw the weapon with the full force of his strength, striking him in the shoulder that wielded the sword, causing the horse to rear and leave it’s rider on the ground as it fled. The rest of the Midgardian soldiers charged forward swords drawn to the Aesir. Thor turned to Maebh. “I take it you want him” she pointed to Tadhgán, she nodded and Thor walked forward, leaving the fallen man to her. 

“Dia Dhuit a Tadhgán.” She smiled menacingly. The man stared at her unsure. “You cannot recall me can you? I will give you a hint, right after you led Queen Maebh to her death, you took your forces to my father’s land to get us.” 

“Maebh Ní Aodh!” realised the injured man. “You died.” 

“Clearly not.” She smiled. 

“So now you side with the heathens.” Snarled Tadhgán. “Tell me, do they mate beasts as well as the women of those they attack?” 

“We are far more civilised that you could ever wish to be.” 

“We? So you are one of them now?” he raised a brow at the information. “What would your father say when he went to Vanaheim to try and aid Prince Bruce against them, and yet now you stand within them.” he rose to his feet, using his left hand to wield the sword as his right hung uselessly. 

“He would commend me for what I am doing to save Midgard from Ui Neill and the likes of you, and for finding a way to survive when all others perished.” She stepped forward, shield high and sword ready. 

“You think so princess? I think you wrong.” 

“Lucky for me then your opinion matters little.” Maebh swung her sword and protected herself with her shield. “Did Queen Maebh know it was you who betrayed her, did you look her in the eye as she was slain?” 

“I did as you have done, survived.” Tadhgán retaliated. 

“I am a free woman, with a prince for a husband and a child, I can walk away from all of this tomorrow and I know there will be no arrow pointed at him heart in Asgard, does Ui Neill afford you such luxuries?” Tadhgán did not respond, he was sweating as he tried to defend each of her blows, but his strength was in his other, now broken arm.

“You will not win against Ui Neill.” He snarled. 

“I have no plan to fight him; I plan simply my revenge and the return of Ulaidh to its former glory.” His eyes widened at her admission. “Where is Cathal?” she demanded, striking him in the injured shoulder with her shield, he screamed in pain. “Where is he?” she repeated. She looked up to see a soldier coming for her, having gotten passed a fallen Aesir. Maebh did not even think, as Tadhgán was occupied by his injured limb, she protected herself from a strike with her shield, before slicing her sword through the man’s throat, he fell instantly, her face now a mess of his blood. “Tell me Tadhgán, and I will spare you your tongue.” She paraphrased. 

“So the large brute is your husband? Did I anger you with my words?” he went to pierce her chest with his sword, but she avoided it and used her own to slice a large cut into his side, he faltered and gasped in pain. 

“No, Thor is not my husband, but the brother of him, so he is quite dear to me, and I swore to his wife I would do my best not to let any harm to befall him, and to his father I swore the soon to be kings return, so I take it personal all attacks on him.” Tadhgán tried to stand, but had to use the sword to lean upon as he no longer had the strength. “Where is he Tadhgán, your god will not allow you access to your beloved heaven if you do not repent, make this such, your final act of good on this earth, before you are cast forever into the fiery pits of hell. He would not protect you, you know it, he killed all who stood in his way, if he learnt of your failing to kill us that night, he would have killed you himself before now, only more slowly, more painfully, I am offering a fast and sufferless death.” Maebh’s voice was calm, almost kind. “Merely tell me where he is.” 

Tadhgán took a moment to weigh his options. “I am not leaving here am I?” he looked at the princess, who just shook her head. 

“No, you will die today, you have done too much wrong for me to want to convince them to let you live, also I wish to take your life for your part in destroying all I loved so dear. My family, my home, my throne. I was left to near starve and care for my family, then to be taken as a prisoner to a foreign land, thankfully my master was kind, and I found in him a good husband. But it could have gone so differently, were it not for his kindness, and you must pay for your part in that. So I will ask you one more time traitor, where is he?”

“It is rich of you to call any other a traitor.” He scoffed, Maebh reached the limit of her patience and struck her shield full force upon his lower leg, causing it to emit a crushing sound upon impact, Tadhgán howled in agony. 

“You still have another two limbs.” Maebh stated as she raised the shield to strike again. 

“He left Lough Neagh less than a week ago, to where, I know not, most likely to go north once more.” Tadhgán seemed to realise she was not going to yield. 

“To my family’s homestead?” 

“I believe so.” 

“Now you can tell your God that you did repent some grace in your final breaths.” Maebh dropped her shield and used both hands to swing the sword through the man’s neck, taking off his head. She then looked toward the fighting, Volstagg and Thor stood out most of all due to the large size, but around them were both men of Asgard, and those of Midgard, some of whom were slain upon the ground. Looking at the fallen for another moment, she raised her sword and collected her shield went to aid the Aesir. 

“Hope you enjoyed your nice little catch up.” Fandral commented as she came upon him, striking down an opponent. “It took you long enough.”

It took Maebh a moment to remember Thor and Loki were the only two who had learnt Midgardian language, so Fandral would not have understood the conversation she had had with Tadhgán. “It was an interrogation, and he was not very forthcoming with information.” 

“Really? We would not have gathered, what with the leg breaking and everything.” Hogun responded dryly, as he fought back another. 

“Well thank you for providing me with the luxury of time to do so in.” Maebh hoped she sounded genuine as she used her shield to daze another before Hogun plunged his sword into him. 

“Any time M’Lady.” Fandral took a moment to bow at her; Maebh simply rolled her eyes at his playfulness in battle. 

“Princess!” Maebh turned as Hogun called her to see a large hound lunge into her, its teeth bared. It stood taller than her on its hind legs, and as she was unprepared for its tackle, she fell to the ground, her sword falling from her hands as she did. The animal clawed at her with its long blunt claws as she kept her sword hand at its throat to prevent its sharp teeth getting too close to her. She could see Fandral and Hogun were occupied by two more foes on either side of her, so with her shield, she swung her arm with every ounce of energy she possessed. The dog yelped in agony as the impact broke its jaw, causing it to flee, leaving Maebh panting heavily on the ground. 

A moment later she pulled herself up as she could hear a horse galloping toward her. She looked around for the beast, and saw it, ridden by a well dressed young man she was sure was Tadhgán’s oldest son, aiming directly for her. The young man was so preoccupied at aiming for Maebh, he failed to see Volstagg swing his axe and for the blade to collide with the animal’s forelimb. The horse was mere feet from Maebh when it fell, and it crashed with force into Maebh, who felt the air leave her lungs before everything went dark. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

Loki began to search around frantically, each body he came across that donned Aesir clothing filled him with dread, yet none of them wore emerald green. His heart jumped every time he failed to see the colour. “Where is Maebh?” Thor looked to his brother and shrugged, before he too looked around. 

“The last time I saw her she was upon the mound shouting at the man.” Thor pointed to the area where he had struck Tadhgán off of hid horse. He and Loki looked up to see Volstagg and Hogun attempting to lift the body of a horse as Fandral lay next to it trying to get at something. “What in the…” Thor wondered aloud, “What madness has befallen ye?” Thor shouted as he walked forward toward the men. 

“It is the princess; she is trapped under the damned beast.” Hogun shouted. 

The words took a moment to piece Loki’s mind, before he sprinted forward with Thor to the fallen animal. “How in Hel did she get caught under it?” he demanded. 

“Volstagg took the off its leg with his axe and it fell forward on top her.” Fandral explained as the larger men rolled the beast. “Got her.” He dragged Maebh’s limp body from beneath it. 

Loki had pushed Fandral aside before he had even had a chance to lay Maebh’s head to the ground. Her eyes we shut and her face and neck were covered in scratch marks, mud and blood. He noticed her fast breaths. “I do not think she was able to breathe beneath it.” Fandral explained, “She was not breathing when I first saw her.”

“Most likely not, but she is breathing now, we just have to wait for her to awaken, until then, all but Loki aid the wounded and collect the dead. Kill any of those of Midgard that are taking their time to die.” Thor ordered. The other men nodded and took one last look at the injured princess before doing as the crowned prince requested. “She will be fine brother; any woman that would put up with you simply needs some rest whenever she can get it.” He smiled. 

Loki reciprocated and nodded, pulling Maebh into his lap. “What have you done to yourself you silly woman.” He scolded, pulling her hair off her face, knowing she more than likely could not hear him. 

The bodies of the deceased Aesir were collected and laid within a stone built ship for their passage to Valhalla before Maebh began to stir. Loki remained with her throughout, stroking her hair and talking softly to her. Finally, she opened her eyes, then whimpered and groaned. 

“Have a nice rest? You missed half the battle.” He smiled at her.

“I feel like I have received a blow from Mjolnir itself.” She groaned as she checked her limbs for breaks, but only found that she had aches. “I fear I shall resemble a blueberry for many days to come.”

“I fear you may be right.” Loki acknowledged as he glanced over what skin was visible, much of it beginning to bruise, he leant down and kissed her. “Did you get what you required?” he asked, looking over at the severed head of Tadhgán, which lay not too far from them. Maebh nodded. “You have a terrifyingly noticeable love of the neck for your kills don’t you?” He commented, recalling the manner in which she had slayed Tyr and Cnut. 

“It is a guaranteed kill and is seldom covered by armour, it calls to be utilised as a weak point.” 

“My brutal little warrior wife.” Loki smiled fondly, sitting her up properly. 

“How many did we lose?” Maebh asked, looking as Volstagg and Hogun added more rocks to the pile covering their warriors. 

“Five in total, most are just injuries, only one or two are of great note.” Loki replied, also watching the others. 

“And them?” Maebh referred to the Midgardians. 

Loki smiled internally for a moment at how Maebh distinguished herself absentmindedly as one of the Aesir. “All, no survivors. Two tried to flee, but Pórr got them both before they could escape.” 

“He should be commended for his work, he has bought us more time.” The look on Loki’s face caused concern for his wife. “What is it?” 

“I am afraid Pórr will be commended at a feast tonight in Valhalla for he is one of the slain.” Loki looked at Maebh before embracing her to his chest once more. “This is not your doing my love.” He soothed, sensing her guilt.

“Five men will not return to Asgard, and it is of my doing. If I just remained an obedient thrall, none of this would have happened.” She sighed. 

“Hush. Your training has saved the lives of the rest of us. I would not be alive but for it, and neither would Thor. You have aided all of us more than you will ever know. We were to come here again regardless of anything you said or did; only you prepared us for it. And were you to have remained a thrall, you would be at the mercy of Aslaug at this moment in Asgard, or sold off to another and who knows what horrors you would be subjected to.” Loki’s voice caught just thinking of such things. Maebh looked up at him, her grey eyes still tear filled, when he realised she was looking at him, Loki leant down and kissed her once again. 

“I see you decided to wake up after the fun ends.” Thor joked, walking over to the couple. “How does it feel to have the weight of such a large beast crash down on top of you?” 

“I have a new found respect for Sif.” Maebh groaned as she stood with the aid of Loki who nearly dropped her and himself back to the earth with laughter at his wife’s comment. Around them, any other in hearing distance erupted in laughter, including Thor. 

“I will take that as a compliment.” The golden haired prince smiled and winked. 

“If that is what makes you feel better.” Maebh felt as though each joint in her body was creaking, and hoped movement would aid in their recovery as she found her shield and sword and prepared herself to continue the journey, as she surveyed the dead around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadhgán is pronounced Tie-gawn. 
> 
> Aughrim is pronounced Awk-rim.
> 
> Aodh is pronounced Ay, like hay and may. 
> 
> Dia Dhuit is Irish for hello and literally means “God be with you.” 
> 
> Ní means “daughter of” so Maebh is Maebh Ní Aodh, Maebh, daughter of Aodh. 
> 
> Stone ship – if Norse people died away from the water a stone ship was built around them on land instead.


	25. Bloodshed of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aesir find themselves in battle once more. 
> 
> And Loki and Maebh find a few minutes somewhat alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that updates are not as often, but the chapters are far longer.

Maebh felt as though even her bones were bruised as she continued to walk forward slowly, Loki remaining by her side the entire time, as though terrified she would leave his sight. “I am not so frail as to break were I to trip.” She commented after a while, his constant worried gaze irking her somewhat. 

“It took four men to get that horse off you and yet you remain uninjured but for a few marks, I would not think such things as a rock would faze you my dear.” He smiled back, causing Maebh to snort before she too smiled. 

After some time the party decide to rest, everyone was tired and the wounded even more so. Baldr was aided along the way by several of the other men, his leg still unable to bear his weight; they drop him to the ground as best they could without hurting him. Maebh felt as though every bone in her body creaked as she lowered herself onto the grass, leaning against a large rock so to remain upright. Loki sat next to her, pulling her over slightly so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. 

“So, are the rest of us to ever know what exchange went on between you and that man?” Baldr demanded, glaring at Maebh. 

The woman sighed as she opened her eyes, forcing her head to turn to face the leader. “What a disappointment your mother must see you as Baldr, nay a manner within your body.” She remarked. 

“Manners? You dare speak to me of manners, we were just forced to battle, I could not care less for such.” He barked back almost incredulously. 

“We would have seen them sooner were it not for you deciding to argue like an insolent child over non-matters.” She retorted. “As for what was said, some of what expected, ‘he thought me dead’ ‘I betrayed my land and my father’ and finally something of use to us. Cathal left Lough Neagh and headed north once more a week ago, the best guess as to where he went is a castle in Aontroim, a large village not too far from here, but this is not guaranteed, it is almost a certainty. For safety however, I do not think we should head straight to it.” 

Baldr eyed her suspiciously. “You are so desperate to kill this man, but you decline the first chance, even though he is supposedly so close, why?” 

“If what we have been told is incorrect, he will soon find out of the raid and in turn, our efforts will be for naught, and we will have gone through the hardship of taking a town land before ever meeting a large fighting force, we will be battle weary long before we get to him.” Maebh explained. 

“So what would you suggest?” Thor asked, accepting her logical explanation. 

Maebh looked to Baldr, expecting him to interject or make some other comment, but instead she is met with a look of expectation. “There are several farmsteads in these parts, harvest is upon the area, we need rest and recovery, so I would suggest we take one, without children of course.” Her tone said more than words ever could, many of the men present were there when she was taken from Midgard the year before, and knew of the loss of her siblings, those who had not been there had been told at other times. Baldr merely nodded, and said nothing else. “After that, perhaps I would suggest taking a better stronghold, Tadhgán’s home is not too far from here also, it will not be greatly defended as we killed many of his troops already, but it itself is by its construction, well defended, also there will be many treasures there to bring back also.”

“That sounds like a plan. When we are ready, we should move on.” Thor stated, rising to his feet once more. Many among them groaned, their muscles stiff and their bodies tired, but none argued. Loki rose to his feet first before aiding Maebh, doing his best not to add to her discomfort. 

XXXXXXXXXXX

They found a suitable farmstead, the occupiers an older couple, easily disposed of. Maebh did not like having to kill, but she knew were she and the others to remain outside, exposed and hungry, they themselves could easily fall victim to death. She used a sheep and some vegetables and cooked a broth for the rest of the group. A man called Viktor made a snide comment as it being more her place than on a battlefield. The next time Maebh passed him she found herself ‘accidentally’ tripping slightly, her forward foot colliding painfully with his groin. “Oops” was all she said with a feigned look of remorse before sitting to eat her own food, he did not say another word on the subject.

It took two days for the warriors to feel themselves regain their strength. 

Maebh walked to one of the outhouses of the farm to sharpen her sword before they continued their journey. She took little notice of the poultry that wondered around the dwelling as she set about scraping the whetstone across the blade. As she inspected her work she realised she was no longer alone, she turned to see the lone figure of her husband. “In an unfriendly land, you think it wise to sneak upon your wife as she sharpens a weapon?” she turned with her eyebrows raised. 

“Were you worried I was a foe?” Loki smiled as he leant against the doorframe. 

“I was worried you were any other than yourself.” Maebh stated factually. 

“Well for that my love, I cannot apologise enough, I should have known better.” Loki walked over to her and took her in his arms, placing his lips on her forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better, the wounds I obtained were small and the rest has aided my recovery greatly, though I will be glad to be on the move again.” 

“Do you not know the true meaning of rest?” Loki chortled. 

“It is not that, but the twenty odd men I am being forced into close proximity with and their never ending less than gentlemanly mannerisms that spurs my restlessness.” She answered. “I am grateful to have such as you for a husband; at least all I have to endure is your occasional snoring and the manner in which you rut against me in your sleep some mornings.”

“I do not snore.” Loki defended indignantly. “And as for the rutting, well I have yet to hear you complain to me.” He moved forward and grinded himself against her, Maebh could not but notice his erection against her stomach. 

“You are somewhat shameless Loki Odinson. To do such things, in broad daylight and with so many of your fellow warriors close by, such are brazen actions.” Maebh scolded as her hand made its way to his clothed groin, Loki bucked into it willingly, moaning as he did. 

“Can I help it when I have such an attractive and tempting wife?” he asked, his eyes closed as he gave into his pleasure. 

“We really should not.” Maebh voiced her concern. “We could be interrupted or attacked.” She argued as Loki pushed her backward slowly to lean against a stall wall, lifting her onto it so her waist was level with his. 

“No time while we are is ideal, so I guess we will have to suffice with whatever we can get.” He countered, his lips brushing against hers. 

“Brother!” Thor’s voice called as he entered the small building. “Brother, this really is not the time for such things.” Thor reprimanded as he saw his brother grinding against Maebh. “Come both of you, we are leaving.”

Loki left out a strangled moan as he leant into Maebh’s shoulder. “To be continued my love.” He kissed her before helping her down and turning to leave. As he walked passed his older brother, he gave him a glare, which only caused Thor to grin. 

“Thor, my friend, I worry you will truly be a cruel king if you deny your own brother the pleasure of his wife.” Fandral joked as the warriors began to group outside. Maebh wished her hair would fall over her face as she felt it redden. “Even with being married some time, she still blushes like a maiden.” Fandral commented incredulously to Volstagg after Maebh had passed them. 

“The same woman that would take a mans head off with a single swing of a sword would so easily blush?” Volstagg responded with equal astonishment. 

“From what I gathered from Thor, here such things are considered sordid and ne’er to be discussed.” Hogun added, causing the two men and others to raise their eyebrows in shock. 

“Well no woman is perfect.” Shrugged Fandral as he fell into line to leave. 

“Are you speaking such ways of my brother’s wife?” Thor asked, ensuring his voice was loud enough for Loki to hear. “If you are, perhaps it is time you took a wife of your own.” The prince suggested. 

“None would have him; why else would he remain unwed thus far?” Loki added teasingly. 

“I am merely looking for the right one.” Fandral defended. 

“So you think it necessary to test each one as you go, like horses?” Loki queried. 

“Why is Fandral testing horses, has he ran out of women to harass?” Maebh asked feigning innocence as she came up beside them, glad that she was no longer their chosen topic of conversation. 

Laughter met Maebh’s words, and not just by those in the conversation. “Who knew the little mud covered thrall from a mere year ago would be such a woman. Loki, my friend, you made a wise choice. I think the Norns have shown great favour to you in this wife.” Volstagg beamed, clapping Loki’s shoulder. 

It did not take long to make their way to Tadhgán’s lands and in turn his own homestead. The Aesir stood in awe looking at the large stone made building that stood out on the green landscape. 

“I must admit, I did not believe all you said of the stone dwellings before now.” Thor admitted to Maebh as they looked at the building from afar. 

“I often wonder why people doubt what I say.” The princess pondered aloud. “Most of those who work for Tadhgán dwell in the homes that surround it.” she explained. 

The group looked to the small buildings that were similarly built to their own back in Asgard. They littered the area around the larger imposing building; cattle were fenced in small pens next to many of the homes, with smoke rising from many of them. 

“How close can we get without being seen?” Baldr asked Thor. 

The blonde burly warrior looked around for a minute before answering. “Not very.” He confessed. “What do you suggest?” he asked their leader. 

“Same approach as always, kill all who get in the way, do nothing stupid and burn what is of no use.” Thor nodded. “As for the stone one, we all attack that as one.” 

They rose and made their way forward to the village. Loki stayed in step with Maebh as they made their way. “I promise to keep vigilant for falling horses.” She joked.

“We stay together.” Loki ordered sternly. Maebh looked to him. “I mean it Maebh, we remain together.” 

“That may not be possible and well you know and trying to do so may cause of to get injured or worse.” 

“I left you last time and look what happened.” Countered Loki. 

“We survived is what happened, and that is all that matters. But if you makes you more at ease, I shall try to remain as close to you as is possible.” 

“Thank you, it is the best I can ask for.” Loki looked into her grey eyes, “I cannot bear to think of losing you.” 

“Then pay attention to your fighting, and I will see you when we succeed.” She smiled, Loki nodded his agreement. 

“Arrows.” Called out Njord as one struck Oddr in the chest and the warrior fell to the ground dead. The group lifted their shields into a defensive formation and waited as more arrows flew at them, all hitting the wood of their shields. 

“Horses.” Baldr called as the beasts galloped forward, being spurred on by their riders. 

“No nap this time.” Thor joked to Maebh. 

Maebh looked to Loki who unsheathed his sword beside her. “Ready?” he asked looking as though there was nothing he would not give to have Maebh anywhere but there. 

“Of course.” She looked him in the eye to show him her conviction in her statement. 

When the horses came closer, the arrows ceased and the Aesir broke formation to attack. Maebh walked forward calculatedly watching each gait of the horse that was aimed for her, its rider preparing to strike with his sword drawn. Maebh used her shield to slide the strike away from her body as the rider rode by, before she turned and threw her axe, striking him in the back of the neck, before he fell from the horse dead. She walked over and collected her weapon before seeing the previously injured Baldr struggling with a Midgardian fighter that had dismounted his horse. She ran over and while the Midgardian stood over the fallen leader with his sword ready to pierce through Baldr’s torso, she took a knife from her belt and slid it across his throat, throwing him to the side before extending her hand to help Baldr to his feet. The leader stared at her in disbelief before she nodded slightly and continued to her next opponent. 

Loki was fighting two sword wielder who though they lacked coordinated training, where distracting the prince enough to prevent any of his wounding from being life threatening. Maebh rushed to his aid, thrusting her sword into the underarm of one as he raised his sword in an attempt to impale Loki. The shock of another warrior startled the other Midgardian as Loki seized his opportunity and killed him. 

They walked forward towards the small village, defending themselves from arrows and killing any that attempted to stop them. Many women and children were crying and huddling in small corners trying not to gain the attentions of the marauders. Maebh and Loki ignored them completely, some of which stared at the slight female warrior. Ahead of them Kollr stood in front of a young woman who was shielding two young children, staring at them threateningly. 

“Do not think of it.” Loki warned. 

“Do not think to tell me what to do Odinson.” Kollr snarled, keeping his eyes firmly on the woman. 

“Rith. Anois.” Maebh shouted causing Kollr to look away from his intended prey long enough for them to do what Maebh had said. As they fled Kollr watched them before looking back to Maebh with rage. “If a dog cannot control his urges you cut off his balls, I will do the same to you Kollr, make no mistake.” She swore before she took down another man who was wielding an axe. Kollr scowled at them both before continuing on, killing another villager as he went. 

They made their way to the stone building, using their shields to protect them from the archers as they took out as many Midgardians’ as they could. The door was reinforced, but Thor and his hammer, as well as Volstagg and his battle axe made short work of it. Inside the dwelling, there were a few maids and servants cowering in alcoves and corners, a few less than noble nobles hiding in their chambers, and the wife and second son of Tadhgán. 

“Whatever you do here, my husband will make you pay dearly with your lives heathens.” She promised in Midgardian speak. Maebh recalled the woman from the one or two occasions she had met her in her childhood. She was cold and extremely self centred, it unnerved Maebh somewhat how much she reminded her of Aslaug. 

“We have little to fear from a dead man.” Thor replied with a sneer, the smile falling from the woman’s face. 

“Unless he does what their God supposedly did before and resurrects him.” Loki shrugged, remembering what Maebh had told them of Christianity. 

Thor chuckled darkly. “Regardless of whether he does or not, he will not get far without his head.”

The son snarled. “Which one of you did it?” he demanded, drawing his sword. Thor and Loki simply looked at one another before Maebh stood forward, indicating that it was she. “My father would not have been slain by some mere woman.” The son scoffed. 

“Perhaps not, but I am no mere woman Ruadhán, I am Maebh of Ulaidh, the true heiress to the Ulaidh throne.” The young man and his mother stared at her in complete disbelief. “I slayed him for his part in my father’s death, and if you stand in our way, you too shall meet a similar fate.” 

“Maebh Ní hAodh, you are like your father in both looks and mannerisms. But you too shall be slain as he was on these lands.” Tadhgán’s wife swore. 

“If I am to die, then I will die with honour, but I think I shall remain with the living for some time to come yet. Leave now and spare yourselves your lives.” 

“And what will you do here?” Ruadhán asked. 

“Take all of value, it is why we came. Whether or not we have to slay you both to get it bothers us little.” Maebh looked to Loki who was translating for the others, they nodded in agreement. 

“If you are truly Maebh Ní hAodh, you have turned your back on Ulaidh, and your own people.” Ruadhán said in disgust. 

“Not before they did so to me.” She snapped back. “Your father killed Maebh of Connaughta, then aided in my fathers death.”

“Lies!” The man shouted, looking to his mother for her to agree, yet she said nothing. “Mother?” he asked. 

“How do you think you family got these lands boy?” Thor queried, knowing a bit about the family from what Maebh had told them. 

Ruadhán scowled back. “So we end up with nothing?” 

“Consider it your comeuppance.” Maebh smiled as she walked over to Lady Aoife, looking at the jewels that adorned her body before she began to pull them off. The woman just whimpered as Maebh pulled at each piece, handing them to Loki and others to take away. “I would suggest leaving immediately, lest you wish to end up like your husband and older son.” She suggested once more. 

“And what of you, what will happen you when this is all over? Do you think they will let you live also once they get what they want?” Ruadhán demanded. 

“After this I will get on the boat with my husband, we shall go home to our son, and I will find myself surrounded in all the finery that was once yours.” She smiled taking a fur from a chair, holding it up to herself for a moment as though sizing it. 

“Too dark coloured for your features.” Fandral shook his head as he spoke in Aesir. Maebh laughed, throwing him the fur. The black pelt contrasting well with his blonde hair. “See?” The princess laughed at his actions.

“You see I am of Asgard now.” She said plainly as she turned back to the two Midgardians. “They have taken me as one of their own; I am blessed to have a good husband and a father-in-law that had the power to allow me to exact my revenge, all of the paltry some of some furs and gold.” She smiled.

Mother and son stood terrified looking to Maebh and the Aesir. “Traitor!” Ruadhán watched as his mother lunged forward to attack Maebh with her bare hands at the realisation of how futile her threats would be to the young princess. Maebh tossed her to the floor with ease. 

“These men have not seen a woman say for myself in weeks, I am sure they would take much pleasure in your company Lady Aoife, should you be foolish enough for me to have to deal with you again.” Maebh’s voice was low and malicious, silencing all sounds and movements in the woman immediately. 

“So that is it, all you want is some goods to bring with you?” Ruadhán queried. 

“Basically, perhaps some thralls too, or what is it you call them, slaves.” Thor answered. The slight Midgardian stared on in fear. Thor walked over, towering over the young man, eyeing the torc around his neck; Ruadhán noticed what he was looking at and dropped his sword, then removed it with shaking hands and held it out to the golden haired prince, who took it with a smile. “Wise decision boy, now take my sisters’ advice and run.” 

“You will just let us go?” he inquired sceptically, looking from Thor to Maebh at the revelation of him calling her sister.

“If you are of no threat to us we have little reason to stop you.” Thor shrugged. Ruadhán looked at the large men once more before heading towards the door slowly without showing his back to the Aesir. “Mother. Mother come.” 

Lady Aoife walked forward a step before she eyed Ruadhán’s sword on the ground, she leant down and grabbed the hilt, however, before she could raise it from the ground, Hogun put his sword through her. Her son watched in shock as she slumped to the ground, her breaths short and rasping. “Leave now boy.” Loki spoke lowly, Ruadhán did as was suggested. 

It did not take long to collect the treasures from the stone home; the village surrounding it was long deserted also, so the Aesir began to search each dwelling for any items of value or use to them, they took everything from weapons to food, before burning the dwellings. 

Maebh walked into a home, looking around at the quaint surroundings. She looked at the food on the table and then to the basket in the corner, lined with a fur for a baby. She was sure they were safe, no children had been killed, but still guilt riddled her. 

“Maebh?” Loki called learning his lesson not to startle his wife at the outhouse. He looked inside the dwelling and found her, so he walked inside, seeing her looking at the basket. He placed his hands around her arms and stroked them. “There were no children harmed here love.” 

“I know, yet foolishly I find myself fearing the worst.” 

“That is understandable, and very kind-hearted of you.” He kissed her neck to reassure her. Maebh turned her neck, allowing him more access, sighing loudly as placed his lips on her neck again. 

Loki reacted to the sound his wife made, his hands sliding from her arms to her waist. “Loki” her voice was barely more than a whisper but Loki could hear the yearning in it. He continued to kiss her, applying more pressure so to increase the sensation on her skin. 

Maebh turned around and attacked Loki’s lips with hers. “I do not think we have much time before we will be no doubt disturbed once more.” She moaned lustfully, as she unbuckled some of Loki’s armour at his waist, at the same time, he pulled on the leather that bound the armour to her thighs. 

“What’s the chance it will be my brother to interrupt us once again?” he scoffed pulling down Maebh’s leg armour before turning her to face the table with her on her stomach upon it as he pulled himself loose of his leather and linen confines, and aligned himself against her. Maebh turned to look at him slightly confused. “There is more than one way to do this my dear.” He smiled, before gently pushing the head of his length into her tight, already wet core. 

Maebh bit the sleeve of her armour to stifle her moans, completely taken over by the sensations of Loki taking her in a new manner. Loki smiled knowingly as he began to pull out slowly before pushing back in to the hilt, repeating the motion a few times slowly before increasing his pace. 

“Loki.” Maebh gasped barely able to keep her arms under her as Loki continued to increase the force of his thrusts. She fell to her elbows and could not control the noises she made as the new angle caused her even more pleasure as Loki stroked the sensitive nerves within her every time he moved. 

Loki continued his pace, knowing she was close by the noises she was making, usually she gripped his shoulder as she completed, instead as though instinctual, Maebh reached a hand behind her and grabbed his hip as she attempted to control her moans. Loki slid one hand from her hip around her, rubbing her sensitive clit. Immediately Maebh yelped at the sensation, bucking forward into his hand and then back into him as he thrusted deep inside her. Loki quickened his movements feeling his own release building; he attempted to control himself as Maebh’s body tightened around him, her voice failing her as she whimpered her body’s pleasure. He continued his pace as he felt her fall over the edge of her orgasm, her tight channel becoming even tighter and wetter. He continued his motions with his hips and hand as she whined out her release. 

Maebh held her hand onto his hip tightly as she completed her orgasm, her blunt nails digging as deep as possible into his skin. Loki bit his lips together until he was sure they were bleeding as his pleasure took over him. He leant down so his chest was to Maebh’s back. Her long hair touching the side of his face, his breath blowing against her ear. As he felt his balls tighten, he prepared himself to withdraw from her. An odd noise reached him as the table on which they were leaning creaked before collapsing to the floor. Luckily Loki had the presence of mind to realise what was about to happen and pulled himself straight again, grabbing Maebh to ensure she did not fall forward as the table gave way, and as he came. 

It took a few minutes for Loki to catch his breath and after another moment he realised Maebh was the same. He then felt her body seemingly trembling slightly against his before realising she was laughing. Looking at the table that was now broken upon the floor, he joined in. 

“What in the name of Valhalla have you two done?” came a slightly amazed voice at the doorway, followed by a chuckle that was rumbled like thunder. 

Loki looked to his brother. “It does not say much for Midgardian craftsmanship.” He shrugged allowing Maebh to pull away from him and cover herself. 

“It was solid oak.” His wife declared, glowing with embarrassment at her brother-in-laws presence. 

“That oak must not be as good as ours so, and I was right, it was Thor again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes. 
> 
> Aontroim is county Antrim. 
> 
> Whetstone is a stone that would have been used by the Vikings to sharpen their tools and swords, it worked by scraping it along the blade. 
> 
> Rith. Anois. Is Irish for Run. Now. The Irish used 1000 years ago is not the same as the modern language, but it’s sort of the best I can do under the circumstances. 
> 
> Ruadhán is pronounced Rue-Dawn
> 
> Aoife is pronounced Ee-Fa. (Yeah I know, awkward)


	26. Storming the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh finally speaks to Loki about her past, and the Asgardian's attack her old home in search of her uncle and riches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am taking so long between updates recently. My partner is coming up to his college finals for his degree so he is using the laptop a lot for study. But on the up side, I have written Chapter 27 and most of Chapter 28, I just need to be able to get the computer long enough to actually type them. So sorry about the delay and I hope to have a chance to update again soon.

It was another day’s walk to where Tadhgán had thought Cathal to be. Loki watched Maebh the entire way as she directed the group on where to go. She seemed to be looking sadly at the vast landscape around them, and though he stayed close to her, she said nothing to him or any other unless it was regarding their heading. 

They arrived at their destination by nightfall, and stood in a tree line not too far from the stone built building, looking at it. 

“It is heavily guarded.” Baldr commented.

“Though they may not know all our reasons for being here, I have no doubt that survivors of the last attack could have made it here before us and warned them.” Thor stated as he glanced around the area. 

“What should we do?” Hogun asked Thor. 

“Is there only one entrance?” Thor asked Maebh, looking around for the petite woman only to see her sitting against a tree trunk facing the opposite direction, staring into the distance. He looked to Loki, who stood close to her, but the younger prince just shrugged. 

“There are entrances on three sides, all defended by two archers. The main entrance also has an opening above the door to allow boiling oil fall upon would be attackers.” She stated plainly. “The best one to attack is the western entrance; there is only enough room for two guards to defend it at any one time.” 

“How do you know such things of this place?” Baldr half demanded. 

Maebh did not even turn her head in the slightest. “Do you see the large south facing window? It should have but a dim light emanating from it.” Baldr and Thor looked to it before confirming with her. “I was birthed in that room, as where my younger brother and sister. I lived there for most of my childhood, and it is from there that my family and I fled Ulaidh. It is where my father was slain.” She explained. 

Loki looked to the building, and then to his wife sadly, realising why she was so quiet on the journey. Thor had an equally pitiful face for his brother’s wife. It seemed almost impossible for Thor to believe Maebh, who seemed perfectly content on Loki’s moderately sized farm had been born into what seemed greater finery than the princes had been raised in. 

She continued to stare straight into the darkness while sitting against the tree. “What pray tell exactly are you doing?” Volstagg questioned curiously, most around them eavesdropped in hopes of hearing her response as they too were wondering what she was attempting to achieve, though no other had been brave enough to ask. 

“Well we could easily be ambushed in this position and not know it. It would not do if we were to get so far into our undertaking only to fall victim to such a fate.” She stated simply, as she stared through the trees. Shockingly no other had thought along those lines, immediately Baldr sent pairings on patrol within the trees. 

Loki sat down beside his wife as there was less of an audience. “Do you wish to tell me what is concerning you so?” he inquired 

“I did not think returning would trouble me so.” She admitted, not taking her eyes off the position they had been honed in on all along. 

“So you feel weak?” 

Maebh scoffed. “I feel angry at myself for it. I should not be allowing it to affect me so.” 

Loki thought it best not to say anything more on it. “So you were born and raised here?” Maebh nodded. “It is quite impressive, far more so than where Thor and I were raised.” 

Maebh smiled slightly. “Every harvest, I would come here and eat more apples than you could ever think possible, and on the far side of the trees, there was a large berry bush. Daire and I would fill ourselves with the berries, then try to convince our parents we had not eaten any, though our faces stained with the juices.” 

Loki could not contain the laugh that escaped him as he thought of the image of a small grey eyed, brown haired girl indignant that her parents would not believe her. “Thor and I were similar, though probably not that brazen.” He chuckled. “You never talk of them, any of them actually. Which one was Daire?” 

“The older boy, he was foolish, but only because of his youthfulness.” Her voice broke for a moment. “The last time I spoke to him, I was angry with him, I just wanted him to be responsible, but instead he was killed, and I never got to tell him I was not as angry as I sounded.” 

Loki swallowed hard at the guilt that laced Maebh’s voice. “You could not have possibly known.” 

“That day, I remember noticing the church bells were not ringing as I made my way up the lane, if I had looked, I would have seen the village starting to burn, I could have saved them.” Tears filled her eyes. 

Loki wrapped his arm around her. “More likely you would have been killed with them. I know you, you would have died before letting Tyr and Cnut anywhere near them, and the two younger ones would not have been able to be of help, they would have distracted you more than anything. It would not have ended well for you without proper weapons.” Loki could feel the bile rising in his throat at the thought of himself and Thor arriving at the cottage to see their shipmates laughing and eating with young children dead by them, and Maebh among them on the floor, blood soaked and lifeless, perhaps even with one of them defiling her. He shuddered at the thought and did all in his power to rid his mind of the vision. “So what were the two younger ones like?” he asked, hoping she would speak more of her family, he never wanted to press her to speak of them before, but it seemed the right time to ask. 

“There was a small age gap between Daire and myself, and then a few years before my parents had Síofra.” Maebh stopped as Loki furrowed his eyebrows. “What?” 

“The names of Midgard, they sound so odd.” 

Maebh laughed. “This coming from a man named Loki. It sounds like something we should have considered when naming the hound.” 

“Hey!” Loki said indignantly as he chortled. “Anyway, that is beside the point, you were talking about… the other girl.” 

“You cannot pronounce her name can you?” 

“I could if I tried, now continue.” Loki dismissed unconvincingly, causing Maebh to giggle. 

“She was more level-headed. She could barely recall life before our father was killed, so she adapted to our change in surroundings better than Daire, and then there was little Aodhán.” She thought of the little brown hair, brown eyed boy.

“If your mother died birthing him, then it was up to you to raise him then, was it not?” 

“Yes, but it was not easy, he needed milk, luckily we did have a goat. I think that is perhaps how I found myself so attached to Nafi so quickly, he and Aodhán are similar in many ways.” 

“I have to say, you are a wonderful mother to Nafi. He loves you so dearly, far more than he ever loved Aslaug. Would you believe even my father noticed?” Maebh looked to him with shocked eyes and he nodded. “Yes, at the wedding. It is not like him to have much to say on such subjects, but even he could not deny your ability as a mother. I think perhaps that is why he and my mother are so persistent in us having another; they are very impressed by your mothering instinct.” 

There was a small silence between them for a few minutes before Loki spoke again. “That woman Hogun killed, she said you and your father are alike, in what ways?” 

Maebh smiled fondly. “As I told you before, he did not suffer fools, but he was fair and very much loved as a king, or so it seemed. He ensured every farmstead played their part in our lands wellbeing, but all were rewarded well for their efforts. He felt as though if people were happy, there would not be any reason for unrest. He was very much mistaken though, as Cathal well proved, when he took over, the people did nothing.” Maebh sounded bitter. 

“Fear breeds such things, if Cathal had the wrath of a strong force behind him.” Loki explained. “Were none loyal to your father?” 

“We would not have escaped otherwise; there was one man in particular, Séan of Armagh, he was the one able to assist us in getting to Laighin, there were others too, I do not know how many survived.” 

“And what about your mother, what was she like?” Loki asked, both elated and saddened that Maebh finally spoke of her family. 

Maebh sighed, causing Loki to cock his slightly as he frowned, awaiting her answer. “I got on with her as well as you get on with Odin.” she joked. “I was too like my father; also she wanted a daughter who would marry well, act like a lady, and bare heirs for her husband, not a shield wielding fighter intent on staking a claim on the throne. We argued constantly from when I was nine on my betrothal to the second prince of Connachta, I would not accept it. Though thankfully my father agreed I was the best choice for the throne, even if he insisted on the marriage too.” 

“You never mentioned the betrothal to me.” 

“You mother told me your father told you of it, not that it matters, the man is long dead.” 

“Why were you so against it? Political marriages are very much the norm for those of our standing.” 

“He was a fool.” Loki scoffed. “You may think that I am jesting, but rest assured I am not. I have met livestock better minded than that man was, and as attractive. Burly, big and idiotic.” 

Thor, who was close enough by to hear their conversation looked over offended. “So big and burly means an idiot?” 

“No, thinking it a wise decision to try and ride a horse while so drunk he could barely mount it while wielding an axe on uneven terrain makes him an idiot. Not knowing the most renowned stories of this land made him an idiot, and most of all, thinking it a wise decision to tell me to cease my training and to act more like a lady and look as such made him an idiot. The big and burly are just traits I do not find attractive out of personal preference.” She shrugged apologetically at the older prince. 

Loki smiled smugly at his wife’s declaration of her preference of him over his brother. “What did you do when he made such a comment to you?” he asked expectantly. 

“I may or may not have grabbed him by the crotch and twisted it until he fell to his knees in agony.” Maebh answered nonchalantly, earning her wincing looks from the two men. “I was only twelve summers old at the time.” 

“You are right, he was a fool.” Loki placed his arm around his wife. “And I have yet to see you look anything but beautiful.” He added, kissing the side of her head.

“Wise move.” Thor mouthed, earning a smile from his brother. 

Dusk turned to night and the warriors watched as more and more of the large building descended into darkness. When clouds covered the moon, the warriors rose from their hiding place and made their way to the dwelling. They kept their shields raised and their wits about them, but the darkness gave them enough cover to make their way to the west of the complex with the aid of Maebh’s navigation without much concern. 

Less than one hundred feet from the building, they were finally spotted and the alarm was raised. It was difficult for them to defend against arrows that were near impossible to see with so little light, however, it was as difficult for the defending guards to aim at their assailants for the same reason. Beside them, Loki and Maebh heard one or two of the group fall, not knowing whether they were merely injured or dead, they continued on. 

They finally arrived to the doorway and made it so that Thor and Volstagg were able to use their weapons against it as the others held their shields high so to defend against arrows and other weapons. Maebh could see the door giving way under the pressure of the two large men and their continual attack. 

Finally it caved in and the warriors entered. Maebh had previously informed Thor and Baldr where to find anything worthwhile, where was best to go on the offensive and where the trick steps were. She went up a stairwell first and brought her sword to her left hand as she was the most experienced with such, and as predicted, she came across a guard, who was seemed shocked to see a woman warrior and froze momentarily, which allowed Maebh to make short work of him. 

She entered the hallway atop the stairwell and was greeted by three waiting guards who all came upon at her at once. She struggled with defending herself until a large blonde bulk roared as he passed her wielding a hammer and obliterated one with a single blow, Thor turned and winked at her as more warriors made their way into the passageway and quickly dealt with the remaining two guards. 

Loki was one of the last to enter the room; his arm was bleeding from an attack from behind as he made his way up the stairs. Maebh ran over to him, tearing off a piece of their shirt that fell below her waist to wrap around it. “The main chambers are straight through there.” She called to Thor and Baldr. “We’ll catch up in a moment.” Thor nodded and headed on, yells accompanied their entry into the next room. 

“It’s a small wound; I don’t know why you are even concerning yourself with it.” Loki dismissed as Maebh wrapped the cloth around, he hissed slightly as she tightened it. 

“I needed to get you alone for a moment.” Maebh admitted. Loki looked at her in bewilderment. “There is something I need to do, and sadly it is something that may not end well, but I have to do it.” She looked somewhat sadly at her husband as she spoke. 

Loki was about to ask her what she was going to do and stop her when he saw her taking a long bladed knife he did not know she had out of her belt and thrust forward, piercing through the leather and metal of the chest armour, his eyes widening in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things of Note;
> 
>  
> 
> The hole above the door in a castle is called a murder hole, aptly named as it was an effective way of killing any who tried to storm a castle. Usually boiling water or oil was allowed flow upon assailants, but if needed after a prolonged attack, everything from rocks to even pottery was used. 
> 
> Séan is pronounced Shawn. 
> 
> Trick steps were another defensive method used in castles; it is where one step is a completely different height to the rest, so anyone who was not familiar with the stairs would trip up. 
> 
> Left handed sword use on the stairwells – Irish Castles have spiral staircases, all of which were designed to give the advantage to the person coming down the stairs as it was usually an attacker that would be going up the stairs. As all swordsman tended to be right-handed, it allowed the person coming down the stairs to be able to swing their sword, but the person coming up the stairs would be blocked from doing the same because of the design of the stairwell, so to counter that, what would be needed is a left handed sword wielder. 
> 
> Armagh is a county in the North of Ireland, and is pronounced Ar-Ma.


	27. The Story of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh comes face to face with Cathal after so long, and betrayal seems to be a theme.

When Maebh entered the large throne room, the battle had all but ceased. There were a few Midgardians’ dead on the ground, but the Aesir all remained standing, due mostly to the surprise of the attack under the cover of night. Most of the Midgardians knelt on the floor in their night attire in a subjugated position in front of the warriors, all of whom seemed still prepared to strike. Maebh’s small stature meant that she remained hidden as she made her way through them. 

“You will regret your actions here this night barbarians.” A voice called out. Maebh tensed as she recognised the voice of her uncle. 

“We have been sworn such everywhere we have went so far on our voyage here and we have yet to do so.” Thor scoffed back. “What makes the words mean any more from you ‘King’ Cathal? Oh yes, we know all about you, and how you are only king because you slaughtered your own brother at the dinner table as he feasted with you and his young family. That is a fine scar the queen gave you.” Thor commented, smiling at the man’s blatant bewilderment. 

“I know not what you mean, my brother and his family were killed by a small minority who saw to abolish the throne of this great land.” The king stated. “What you have heard is incorrect.”

“I find it odd that you do not seem to be questioning how I could possibly know such things, incorrect or otherwise.” 

“Your kind has plagued Vanaheim for many seasons now. And lies travel with greater speed than the truth ever could.” Cathal dismissed. 

“It must annoy you greatly though, never finding half of the royal family jewels.” Thor grinned as he continued to unnerve the king. “Do you know were the Queen’s deer necklace resides now?” He taunted. “In Asgard, around my mother’s neck.” 

“So you took it from some trader you killed and found out its origins. Many items were stolen from my brother and his wife when they were killed.” The older man dismissed. 

Thor shook his head. “Actually, it was found by my brother and I in a small cottage in Laighin last summer, in a home with some children.”

“So some children had it, I fail to see the significance in all of this.” Cathal sounded bored. 

Thor looked behind him and quickly found what he was searching for when he saw Maebh standing beside Fandral, half hidden by Volstagg, she nodded and grinned coyly. “I find your complacency at children having the royal jewels somewhat baffling in all honesty I must admit.” Thor stated. “Though I will say that these were no ordinary children. I hope you did not pay Tadhgán too great a sum to kill Clodagh and the children.” Cathal froze, and several of the kneeling Midgardians stared at the king in shock. 

“Their Majesties and the children were killed in the fighting.” One lord declared. “There was a witness.”

“Is that so?” Thor smiled wolfishly.

“Aye.” 

“Well then, it would appear your witness is a fraud.” 

“And why is that?” 

“Well, sadly three of the children died the harvest before this, including the one the queen was carrying as she fled this land. She died birthing him, in case anyone is wondering.” Thor explained. 

“That cannot be true, why would they flee? They would have been safe here; Princess Maebh was nearly old enough to be eligible to take the throne.” Another man stated. 

“They were killed, the children you say were then were not who you think them to have been.” The king scoffed. “My brother’s children are all dead, and I did not pay anyone for such a thing.” 

“Well fine, you gave him that large land and that fine house so.” Thor waved his hand dismissively. Wide eyes met the golden prince, many realising the foreigners had been travelling around Ulaidh for some time without any of them noticing. 

“Which one survived?” one lord asked, his voice shaking slightly in fear. Thor looked over to him with a cocked eyebrow. “You said three died, but including the child that was yet to be born to their majesties, there were four children of King Aodh, which one survived?”

“What does it matter Séan?” Cathal asked resentfully. 

“You are only king as we were all under the impression that King Aodh, and his lineage all perished, whichever child it is, it is the rightful ruler of Ulaidh.” The man called Séan responded disdainfully. 

The king glared at the other man. “I am king, no child could have taken the throne, nor could the assume to take it now.” He shouted at him. 

“Daire and Maebh would both be old enough to rule now, they are the true heirs, both trained in the roles that would have been required in them.” Séan informed him. The king lunged angrily at the lord, who apparently anticipated such actions and used the king’s weight against him, flinging him to the ground and towards the large blonde Aesir. The king looked up in fear at the sneering prince. 

Maebh walked forward and stood along side Thor, glaring hatefully down at her uncle upon the floor. “I should have known if one were to survive it would be you.” He spat. “Such peculiar company you keep these days Maebh.” 

“Needs must as they say.” Maebh shrugged. 

“I will not simply give you the throne; no matter what forces you come bearing.” 

“I had no plans on merely asking as I expected such a response.” She smiled, unsheathing her sword. Cathal’s eyes widened fearfully. “I have seen much of Ulaidh upon my return; I have walked its broken land. It lies in ruin, some of its finest villages reduced to rubble. You have destroyed this great land under your rule. You seem to only have benefitted yourself in my absence.” 

“Upon your return from where?” 

“Asgard.” Cathal spat on the ground in disgust, earning him filthy looks from the Aesir, who though they could not understand the full conversation, knew the action was a direct result of Maebh mentioning their home. “When I was given the chance to come by and see how my great land was doing, well how could I resist?” her tone was menacing. 

“You taught him our tongue.” He pointed to Thor. 

“And where to find you, the location of the homes of your loyal lords and earls, how to get passed all your defences, what wealth resides here and so much more.” 

“Treacherous wench.” 

“Yes, so I’ve been told.” Maebh sounded bored. “It’s hardly like I owe you any favours now do I?” 

“So what is your plan, dethrone me, take it for yourself and keep your Asgardian guard dogs?” 

“Dethrone, my dear uncle, I have absolutely no intentions of simply dethroning you. I want vengeance, lest you forget what you have done to me and mine.”

Cathal swallowed hard. “Maebh, be reasonable, I did not know you were alive still. Had I known, things would have been different. I had to do what I could to keep Ulaidh strong.”

“Well you failed miserably, as I stated, she lies in ruin. You did what you wanted for you, not Ulaidh.” She shouted back. “You also seem to forget that I am old enough to recall all of your envy, all of your hate for your brother, my father! I cannot count how many warned him not to trust you, yet hr dismissed them all, thinking there was good in you. He paid dearly for his error, I saw you slit his throat with my own eyes.” 

Maebh stepped forward, sword aimed for his throat. “Be reasonable.” He pleaded. “None will follow you so long as you ally yourself with Asgard.”

“I don’t need them to.” Maebh shrugged. “Any who oppose me can simply be killed.” 

“And these barbarians will just follow your orders without question?”

“No.” Maebh pointed to Thor. “But they will follow his.” Thor smiled menacingly as Cathal looked from his niece to the large built warrior. 

“What of all of them?” Thor asked, indicating to the earls and lords still kneeling on the floor. 

Maebh scanned each of their faces, most of which she did not recognise, and though one or two were familiar, they seemed too ashamed to even look her in the face. And then there was Séan. She pointed to him before turning to the warriors and speaking in Aesir. “I do not care what you do with the rest, but so long as this one causes no problems, I will ask that you leave him be.” The warriors nodded, brandishing their weapons. 

“And him?” Thor indicated to Cathal. 

“Do what needs to be done, and let the others do the raiding. Tie him and leave him to me.” Again Maebh spoke in Aesir.

Thor nodded again before turning to the warriors “deal with them” he indicated to the kneeling men. “Then tend to the wounded.” Several of the group unsheathed their weapons and struck down all the kneeling men except for Séan. 

The Midgardian looked to the dead and dying men on either side of him in terror, before looking to Maebh in confusion as the Aesir walked away without paying him any more attention. “I told them to spare you.” She informed him, relief flooded his face. “You show you are loyal to my father even to this day, and I have not forgotten the risks you took to save my mother, my siblings and I, it was the least I could do.” 

“Can I leave?” he asked still somewhat scared, Maebh nodded. “And what of you my princess, have you returned to take your rightful place?” Maebh did not respond. The other warriors left, leaving Thor, Maebh, Séan and Cathal. 

Thor tied the king with a length of rope as Séan rose from the floor to leave. It was then Maebh heard heavy footsteps coming toward them. She looked to the door as several heavily armed Midgardians entered. “What is the meaning of this?” the leader of them demanded as he stared at the king tied on the floor, and the woman in front of them. 

“I am princess Maebh, and I have returned after being held captive in Asgard.” She informed them. Thor stared at her in utter bewilderment.. 

“Maebh Ní hAodh?” The leader asked in disbelief, she smiled and nodded. The leader looked to Cathal. “And what of the king?” 

“He was only king because he killed my father and tried to kill myself and the rest of my family also, he is guilty of treason.” She argued. 

 

“And him?” The leader asked, his sword held high as he indicated to Thor.

Thor looked at Maebh. “I will deal with him personally. He is one of the two who captured me and forced me to be a slave.” Maebh kicked Thor behind the knee and watched as he fell to the ground. Immediately she stripped him of all his weapons as the large blonde warrior remained still out of sheer shock. 

“Maebh?” His voice was almost small, the something came to him. “Maebh, Loki never entered the room with you did he?” he realised. 

“No, he didn’t.” she replied coldly as she threw the last of his weapons out of his reach. 

Thor’s face was ashen as he realised what she was implying, he had tears in his eyes. “Father and Baldr were right.”

“You had no right to ever remove me from Midgard, from my home. Turn and face the floor Thor, it is far more swift that way.” She said in an emotionless voice. 

Thor did not do what she demanded immediately, so she used her foot to help kick him over. “Do you recall what you swore to me?” He asked, his voice on the verge of breaking. 

“Of course.” 

“Then will you tell me?” He pleaded. 

Maebh scoffed before she replied. “You recall the condition for which I would tell you?” 

“Yes.” Thor turned his head slightly only to see a sword raised directly over his head, poised to strike.

“It will not be met, and I would never break my word to you Thor.” And with that, she ploughed the sword down, watching as the crimson fluid marred the metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am mean. More again as soon as I can get it typed out.


	28. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maebh finally gets to exact her revenge on her uncle.

Maebh bent down and picked up Thor’s discarded sword, it was far heavier than her own, before walking over to Séan, handing it to him. He took it, his eyes wide and darting between her and the large dead man on the floor. “Séan, you have done so much for me already, but may I ask a boon of you?” she requested. 

“Anything, my loyalty to the true rulers of Ulaidh will never falter.” He bowed. 

“Please remain with me until all that is required is done here these evening.”

“Of course, my Queen.”

Maebh gave the man a small smile before she turned to the Midgardian warriors that were still awaiting instruction. “More of them went outside in search of their fallen.” She informed them. “They will need to be dealt with.” 

He looked at her for a moment unsure of what to do, before he began to turn. “What of the King?” One of the others asked. Maebh looked to him and realised he was not even of her age. 

“She is the daughter of King Aodh, and the rightful ruler of this land, Cathal is no more than a treacherous beast, killing the king and attempting to kill his heirs, he holds no power.” Séan declared. The young man silenced and followed his commander out of the room. 

Maebh turned to Cathal who was still kneeling on the floor with his hands tied. “It appears all around you are even more fickle to you as they were to my father. Perhaps you should have taken such fickleness as a warning.” She smiled. 

“You are more callous and sinister that I could ever have imagined.” Cathal acknowledged reluctantly. “You put even myself to shame. Earning their trust, then getting them to willingly return you here with an army of warriors at your disposal, using them to get rid of my forces, and then sending them to their slaughter, you truly are as ruthless as a stoat.”

“I prefer to think of myself as a fox.” She winked. 

“Maebh?” a voice called from the hallway outside. 

“Still in here.” She called as the man entered the room. “Did you find it?” 

“Just where you said it would be….THOR!” Loki shouted as he noticed his older brother lying on the floor with blood pooling around his head. “Maebh?” he looked to his wife for an explanation. 

“He’s fine, right Thor?” She turned her head to look at the warrior. 

Thor groaned as he rose from the floor. “I could have done without you cutting open my head.” He patted the wound with his hand. Blood stained it when he pulled it back. “Some warning would have been nice.” 

“We did not really have time to formulate a plan.” She shrugged. “I had to think of something on the spot, we were grossly outnumbered. Besides, your shock added to the believability of it. I am just glad you were able to realise what I meant when I said “I would not break my word on our little deal.” Thor grinned back at her.

“You little bitch!” snarled Cathal. 

“As I said already, needs must. I could not let anything happen to my family.” She smiled.

“Is the area secured?” Thor asked Loki. 

Loki nodded. “There were a few more that came down the stairwell as we were rounding up the last of them, but they were easily taken care of.” Loki then went to the greying man who was wielding his brothers’ sword, eyeing him studiously. 

“Loki, you recall me telling you of a man called Séan of Armagh, this is he.” Maebh indicated to Séan, speaking in Midgardian as to put the man at ease. Séan looked over at the dark haired man and then to Maebh. “Séan, this is my husband, and a prince of Asgard, Loki. And the man whose sword you have is his brother, Thor, the crowned prince.” Séan stared wide eyed at the blonde warrior. 

Thor looked over to the older man with a large grin. “I will be wanting that back once this is over.” He indicated to his sword, and Séan nodded silently, still in shock. 

Loki walked over to Cathal, who was still kneeling on the ground, and inspected the scar on his face. “I see Queen Clodagh did quite some damage.” He commented snidely. “Though for all you have done, it seems somewhat earned from what my wife has told me.” 

The man glared up at the dark haired prince. “Your wife? She deserves nothing better than to be a barbarian’s whore.” He spat. 

Loki’s green eyes darkened with fury, before anyone could say anything, he kicked Cathal across the face with his boot and a painful crunching noise resounded around the otherwise silent room as blood began to flow freely from the fallen kings’ nose. “How dare you speak of my wife in such a way, you disgusting little rat.” He snarled, his tone seething, and even Maebh was startled by his reaction. 

She walked over to the two men. “Loki, it is alright.” She said soothingly, as she put her hands on his arms gently. 

“I will have no man speaking of you in such a manner.” 

“I know, and I am grateful, but he is only trying to anger you, do not give him the satisfaction.” She spoke in Aesir as to unnerve Cathal. She turned to Thor “Take Séan and get him to tell you who is truly loyal and see what they say.” Thor nodded and Séan looked to her. 

“What is happening?” he asked fearfully. 

Maebh walked over to the man. “I am afraid I must ask one more favour of you. Thor will ensure no harm befalls you at the hands of both the Aesir and any other if you aid us. We need you to tell us who is truly loyal to Ulaidh, and who is only here as pawns for Uí Neill. Those who are a danger to the Aesir and the local people will be dealt with accordingly. As your reward you will be given a better home and an abundance of lands, as well as a higher title.”

“I’m afraid I do not fully understand.” He admitted. 

“I am not remaining on Midgard, as soon as we are done here, I am returning to Asgard with my husband to care for my son.” She explained. 

“What of the kingdom?” he asked apprehensively. 

“It is to be freed of Cathal’s rule and all loyal to him, so that it will be free of his influence by Uí Neill. It is to be controlled by you on behalf of the king of Asgard, Odin, my husbands’ father.” Séan stared at her anxiously. “I know what you are thinking, and rest assured, he wants little to do with Midgard, it is merely for him to have a base to attack Mide, when the time is right; all he asks in return is a small fee, the same as when my father reigned, and a place for his warriors to reside when on voyages. This dwelling will be such, and you will be in charge of its keep, if you so choose of course. Please understand, you are under no obligation to accept.” 

“My queen, but what of your claim.”

“I relinquished such as my dowry.” She explained. “No marriage could have taken place without it, and with my family long dead, I had nothing else to bestow on the king.” Séan nodded understandingly. 

“Do you accept what is being offered to you?” Thor asked, looking to the older man. 

“I do.”

“Then let us make our way to the others, and begin the process.” He smiled reassuringly. Séan was apprehensive, but ultimately joined Thor as he walked out of the room. 

Loki and Maebh looked at each other for a moment before turning to look at Cathal, who was still trying to stem the blood flow from his horrifically broken nose. Maebh stepped toward her uncle with Loki behind her, his arms encircling her waist as he leant in and kissed her neck. Cathal grimaced in disgust. “So are you going to tell me the significance of this?” Loki asked as he pulled out a gold torc with intrinsic designs on it and held it to his wife. 

“It was made for me by my father, the sign that I was his to be his successor. It was my most prized possession.” She replied, looking at it.

“Was?”

“Well I have you now, so it sadly has been forced into second place.” She joked, laughing as Loki held her close and kissed her again. 

Cathal glared at them with utter contempt at their affectionate displays. “He is of the Midgard mindset that this is inappropriate is he not?” Loki asked, refusing to speak in anything but Aesir now they were alone so to confuse the disgraced king. 

Maebh held her hands over his. “Indeed.” She confirmed. “What are you thinking?” she asked seeing Loki’s mind at work. She got her answer when Loki slid his hands over her body, his eyes daring the older man to utter a word. Maebh chuckled at his actions. “Naughty!” She scolded. 

“I am merely showing my wife some affection; it is hardly like I am taking you upon the throne room floor.” 

“If that occurred, I think he would die of shock.” Maebh laughed. 

Loki grinned menacingly. “There’s an idea.” He began to untie the straps that held her armour at her thighs. As expected, the Midgardian mans eyes widened and his lip curled up in sheer disgust, but he remained silent. “Try and control your blushing.” He smiled wickedly. He slipped his hand up her bare thigh, most of which was visible because she had torn off some of her shirt to cover his arm wound. “How far do you think we have to go before he will crack?” Loki slipped his hand closer to her core. 

“What debauched and vile beings you are.” Cathal sounded repulsed. 

“Guess we found out.” Loki chuckled in Aesir before turning to the other man and speaking Midgardian. “Why, because we enjoy our wives? Surely wanting to pleasure them is not a crime?” he scoffed. 

“It is sinful; God will strike you down for such wretched things.” 

Loki looked at the fallen man with a raised eyebrow before speaking to Maebh. “Does this God rejoice in anything?”

“Eternal misery from what I have gathered.” 

“No wonder it took you so long to embrace our Gods, how could you give yourself over to them when you expected only misery.” Loki stated. 

“Heathen Gods now too, my Maebh, none will accept one such as you here, your mother would weep.” Cathal spat snidely. 

“Hence why I do not care for ruling here, and why I am so eager to return home. The mindset of those who reside here would never entice me to remain.”

“Could you stop playing with your kill like a cat so that we can go to sleep and get some rest.” Thor barked as he re-entered the room covered in fresh blood, and seeing that Cathal was still alive. He also quickly noticed Maebh’s bare thighs. “There is plenty of time for all of that after you kill him.” He commented exasperatedly. 

“What with you pining for Sif as you listen?” Loki jested. 

“In case you have not forgotten the table incident yesterday, there is little of you both I have not seen or heard at this stage.” Dismissed Thor. 

Maebh rolled her eyes before turned to face Cathal, hardly able to contain her laughter at the sheer shock on his face at the matters of which they were discussing. “Fine, but only because I am weary and we have much walking to do tomorrow while laden down with goods.” She straightened her face and took her blood covered long bladed knife from her belt and stalked toward her uncle. Cathal attempted to back away, as he did so, Maebh grabbed the collar of his night shirt and pulled him along the floor. Both princes watched as she dragged him out the door and through the hallway, following her out of curiosity. She came to the top of the stairwell and looked at Cathal, who immediately seemed to know what was coming, so he took a deep breath as to brace himself. She kicked him in the back and he fell forward, hitting off the stone steps as he fell, unable to protect himself with his hands, which remained tied behind his back. 

Maebh walked down the steps at a relaxed pace, Thor and Loki walked silently behind her. At the end of the stairs, Cathal lay broken on the floor, bruised, cut and barely conscious. She stepped on him as she walked by, earning a pained moan. She dragged him into a seated position by the hair against the wall. “Get up.” She snarled maliciously. 

“Go to Hell.” He spat back, blood dripping down his chin. 

The brothers finished descending the stairs and dragged the man to his feet. “Walk.” Loki growled dangerously. 

“What is the point if I am to die regardless.” The man argued. 

“The level of suffering you will endure is the point.” Maebh did not turn to look at him as she spoke. 

“Where are you taking me?” He asked as she walked on. 

“Outside, so all will see your treason.” She answered; she said no more as she exited the building. 

Standing on the grass outside in the darkness were the many Aesir, outnumbering all that was left of the unarmed Midgardians and a few of their families, who stood like startled sheep among them. On the ground lay all those loyal to Cathal and to Uí Neill, with either their throats slit or their chests pierced. “So you kill all those who oppose you?” Cathal commented looking to the dead. 

“All those who are a threat, no detriment comes to those who pose us no harm, especially women and children.” Thor stated, putting extra emphasis on the last part for the king’s benefit. 

“You could never possibly understand.” Cathal stated, his injuries slurred his speech somewhat. 

“On the contrary, I understand perfectly.” Loki declared matter-of-factly, earning a somewhat confused look from Thor. “I too am the younger son of a king, never to take the throne due to a more than capable elder brother, and he too has heirs, but unlike you, I do not take out the injustices by my father on my brother. And it would never have even entered my thoughts to kill or injure him and his young family.”

“So instead you follow him around like a loyal hound, hoping for scraps from his plate. When he is king he will cast you aside like a dirty rag.” 

Maebh grabbed the man by the throat. “Is that what you have convinced yourself my father did to you, simply cast you aside? You had the finest home bar ours, a large majority of the best lands and well stocked lakes and rivers as well as plenty of workers, my father spoiled you, and well you know. But you decided it was never going to be enough, you wanted it all.” 

“I was better suited to the throne, he said himself that he never wanted it.” 

“You were never suited to it; your time in rule shows your incompatibility with it. You could never see the forest for the trees Cathal. My father was the only option, for you never were one.”

The older man futilely attempted to rise and strike her, but Loki struck him back down immediately. “Say your prayers.” He suggested coldly. 

Cathal blessed himself, earning baffled looks from the princes who both looked to Maebh in utter bewilderment, her face told them that she would explain it later; they watched as Cathal’s lips moved silently and he blessed himself again when he completed them and turned to Maebh. “You are twice the traitor I could ever have been. Selling your lands, body and soul to these heathens, breeding with them like a stray animal.” 

“I care little for the opinion of one such as you.” She responded coldly. “Are you ready for your judgement?”

“Only the Lord can judge me.” He looked to the heavens. 

“There is no God for you, only fools talk to the clouds.” Maebh laughed condescendingly.

“I’ll take my chances with my beliefs.” 

“As will I, though if you think you will ascend to your pathetic heaven after everything you have done, I fear you might be more delirious and without mind than I previously thought.” She laughed. She placed her dagger back on her belt and unsheathed her sword. “Farewell Cathal, rot in Hel.” Without another sound, she placed both hands on the hilt and swung the sword with both hands and sliced through his neck. Blood sprayed from the wound and stained the sword, her and the ground. Maebh watched as the bruised and beaten torso of her uncle fell lifeless to the floor and his head rolled a short distance before stopping. 

Both the Aesir and Midgardians alike watched as she silently walked back into the dwelling without looking at anyone, sword still in her hand and blade scraping along the ground. Loki and Thor looked at one another for a moment before Thor nodded and Loki followed his wife. 

She had already ascended the stairwell before he even returned inside. He took the steps two at a time as he made his way to the throne room. He was slightly shocked to not see her there. Loki turned and went to go up the second flight of stairs he had went up earlier to retrieve the torc on Maebh’s request, jumping over the body of the man Maebh had used the small dagger on as he silently attempted to sneak up on them when she had told Loki of her quest to retrieve the neckpiece she had hidden in her chambers years before. 

When he reached the top of the second flight of stairs, he walked along the corridor, giving a quick look into every room he passed for the briefest moment before moving to the next, as he suspected he knew which one his wife was in. He opened its door and sure enough, he found her there, sitting at a window. “Maebh?” 

Maebh was staring out into the darkness; the lands were in shadows as the moon moved in and out of the cover of the passing clouds. She could barely hear Loki’s voice in the background of her mind as she thought over the evenings events. She stared at him blankly as he sat next to her, his face filled with concern. 

“Maebh, are you alright?” He asked her again, looking at her to gauge her reactions. Her face had blood across it in a diagonal line from slicing Cathal’s neck. She was also covered in dried sweat and mud from their days of travelling, but even in all of that, her grey eyes remained large and filled with conflicting emotions. She simply nodded silently. “It’s done, you avenged them.” Again she just nodded, so he simply sat across from her, staring into the night. 

After a time Loki heard voices and footsteps on the stairwell and along the hall. He looked to the door as his brother entered. “We are going to sleep for the night.” He announced wearily when he saw them inside. Loki nodded, and Thor looked to Maebh, then back to Loki who shrugged slightly. Thor raised an eyebrow, but said nothing more as he turned to leave. 

“Where is Baldr?” Maebh asked and both men looked at her. “I have not seen him since we left the tree line and you have been in charge since as far as I have seen.” She added. 

“He was badly injured by an arrow on our charge. Adding that to his other injuries from our other battles and it is not looking too well. We leave at first light as I believe we may be able to get him to Vanaheim to recover. We only lost two in all, Kollr and Eirik.”

Maebh recalled to herself how she had told Kollr not to die until they were at their destination. She huffed out a small laugh; both brothers did also, recalling the conversation she had with him the first day of their training. 

“Why this room may I ask? There is bigger than this up here.” Thor pondered aloud as he looked around, then he realised a reason for its significance. “This is your old room, is it not?” he asked Maebh. 

“Yes.” Was her response, Thor took one more quick look around, nodded to himself, and left. 

“So are you going to tell me what ails you so my dear, considering you got what you have been wishing for for the last six years?” Loki inquired. 

“I am finding it hard to process that after all this planning, all my hours of thinking of it, it is done.” She attempted to explain. 

“And what else is irking you too?” She looked over at him. “Come now, you are well aware that I know you too well to not but realise there is more that is tormenting you. So tell me.” 

“They speak the truth, all of them.” Loki looked at her confused, signifying he had no idea what it was exactly she was speaking of. “Those we have killed, they called me a traitor, and I am. They say my family would be ashamed of what I have done in marrying an Aesir, I believe they are right.” 

Loki was unsure of what she was implying. “Are you saying you’d rather stay here? You’d rather we were not wed?” He could not hide the hurt in his voice. 

“No, I do not regret it; I regret what it means regarding my family. I have effectively desecrated the memory of my siblings. I am raising the son of one of their killers, I am bedded by a man who came to our lands to kill and pillage, and I find myself unashamed by it, which in itself is shameful.”

“We seldom get to marry for love in our ranks, it is all about treaties and political ties, is that not what our marriage can be viewed as, it has formed a bond between Asgard and a part of Midgard. Would your father not have wanted the fighting to stop, to ensure there would be no more conflict between the two lands, and allowing you being happy in the process?” Loki asked. 

Maebh remained silent for a moment before laughing. “You really are something else to contort this into somewhat of a good thing. I really cannot commend your quick mind enough.” 

“Well I am renowned for such. Come, get some rest, we have an early start and a long day.” Loki stood and took Maebh’s hand to guide her to the bed. “After all that is happened today, you need to let your body process it.” he added as he began to remove some of his armour. 

Maebh agreed and removed her own also, washing her blood covered face and sweat covered body as she did so using a water basin in the room, before collapsing into the bed beside Loki, allowing his strong arms to wrap around her. “It is odd, to be somewhere I knew so well, but yet I feel like I do not know it at all.” She placed her hands on his and turning her head so to allow her to kiss him, which he happily reciprocated. “You know, we consummated our marriage in your childhood bed, now we are in mine.” 

“Really, this is the bed?” 

“There are scuffs from my shield training as a child along the frame, it’s the same one.” 

Loki laughed. “Why am I not surprised?” he slid his hand down her body. “So shall we give your childhood room the same treatment? Is that what you are suggesting?” 

“Sounds like an idea. I think this may be the first time in all the time we have been away from Asgard that we can have some time alone without interruption.” Maebh shifted her legs to allow Loki more access to her body. 

“What are the chances Th…?” 

“Don’t jinx us.” She ordered, silencing Loki by pressing her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha-ha fooled ye. I pretty much said that she wasn’t going to kill Thor by her bringing up her promise to only tell him the secret if she thought his death was imminent. I’m so mean. 
> 
> Just one or two things of Note this chapter. 
> 
> 1 – A torc is a beautifully designed neckpiece made of metal from the Bronze Age which is a bit before the Vikings in all fairness, but too pretty not to mention.
> 
> 2 – A stoat is a cute but crafty little carnivore, sleek and small. Google it, it’s adorable. 
> 
> 3 – Irish castles had huge differences in design, but your basic tower house design usually had a design of the higher in the building you went, the more private it was, so public areas on the bottom floor, usually something like a dining hall or the like, then the next floor would have something like general living quarters, and finally, at the top, the sleeping quarters, I have put the throne room on the second floor, not for any particular reason.


	29. Vanaheim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Warriors spend two months on Vanaheim seeing if their wounded, especially Baldr recover. Loki and Maebh talk about different things during their time there.

The journey back to the boats was long and weary. Every warrior was hauling as much as they were capable of carrying of food, goods and bounty and though they had acquired two carts and two animals to pull them, one was designated to carry the wounded and the other was heavily ladened with more foods and goods. 

Some of the Aesir had decided to remain behind to aid with the transition from Cathal’s rule and to maintain control of the king’s large homestead and those that had been deemed loyal by Séan were rewarded with new larger areas of land. 

Maebh brushed her arm across her sweaty brow with the exertion of carrying her load, relieved that as they were no longer concerning themselves with remaining hidden from view, they made it back to the boats in two days. 

Baldr remained very ill and the warriors worried of fever setting in, so they left as soon as the boats were readied. “Are you saddened to be leaving once again?” Loki asked Maebh as she watched Midgard grow smaller into the distance. 

“No, I find myself yearning for home, our home.” She replied. “There is nothing for me there now, no reason for me to ever wish to return. Everything I could ever want awaits me in Asgard.” Loki smiled at her response. They looked on as Midgard disappeared from sight completely. 

Vanaheim was similar to Midgard in many ways Maebh realised. They had been there almost a month and Baldr was still quite weak. Maebh remained anxious to return home, they had been away from Asgard for too long in her opinion and she was worried for Nafi. 

“You are his mother in all but blood; it is natural for you to want to be home with your child. I miss him greatly too and cannot wait to be reunited with him also.” Loki smiled one morning as they lay in bed when she voiced her concern. 

“I even find myself missing the cat.” She admitted earning a laugh from Loki, which she quickly joined in. 

“My poor Maebh, so homesick she misses the cat we have had but for a few weeks.” He cooed, earning him a slap on the chest for his comment. 

“I am also worried it is getting closer and closer to winter. What way will the waters be soon, and we will be perishing cold exposed to the elements in our travels.” She added. 

“I share your concerns my dear, but we must await instruction from Baldr and Thor before anything more can be done.” Loki remarked. 

“The more time that passes, the more I fear Baldr may not recover. In a month he has yet to sit up unaided I have noted.” Maebh had been set the task of aiding Baldr in eating and in his general care, so as such, she had spent large portions of her day in his company, and had yet to see much if any improvement. 

“I have noticed too.” Loki admitted rather sombrely. 

“Has word been sent to Asgard that we have not all perished on our journey?” Maebh asked, thinking again of Nafi. 

“I never asked Thor, I will be sure to do so when I see him later. I can only presume it has, it seems the only logical thing to have done.” Loki pulled his wife closer to him under the warm pelts that covered them, feeling her bare skin against his own as he began to litter her shoulders and neck with kisses, effectively ending all discussions. 

It transpired that though Thor had thought it pertinent to send a small convoy ahead to inform Odin of their delayed return, Baldr had fought against it. As departing from Vanaheim seemed somewhat difficult at the time being, the majority of the warriors voiced their support for sending a smaller number of them home before the rest to inform the king of their circumstances. The smaller of the boats was prepared as well as some of the men, mostly those with young families, along with some goods and before long, they set sail for Asgard. 

Thor had suggested that as Maebh had been yearning to return to Asgard so much, she should go with the smaller boat, however he requested that Loki remain with him as with Baldr incapacitated, he felt he needed his brother by his side. Maebh worried about being on the boat alone with men that were not her husband, so she insisted on remaining by Loki’s side in Vanaheim until his own departure. 

A little over two weeks later, Odin sent word back that they were to set sail for Asgard, regardless of Baldr’s health, by the next full moon as it would be too dangerous to sail any later into the winter. In truth Maebh and Loki were relieved at Odin’s message, as was Thor, but they did not say anything beyond their own personal sighs of relief. 

Each day for the remaining time on Vanaheim, Maebh continued to help care for Baldr. As the time drew close for the next full moon, she knew he was nowhere near capable of making the journey. She listened in silence as Thor and Loki discussed what to do with their leader one evening in the home they were sharing for their time in Vanaheim. Baldr had stated that he wanted to try and make the journey, but the brothers were convinced it would mean his end. 

“Why do you think Thor is relying on me so much here?” Loki asked his wife as he lifted the pelts on top of their bed a week before they were due to depart. 

“Because he trusts you more than any other, because he knows you are not interested in trying to weasel your way into his good graces for the reason Odin will crown him king soon enough, and because he knows you will say what you believe to be right, even if it is not what he wants to hear.” She replied as she got into the bed. 

“Why have you taken to being clothed in bed?” Loki asked, his answer came as he watched Maebh huddle under as many pelts as possible. 

“It is beyond cold here. I feel as though we sleep in Jotenheim.” She responded, her teeth chattering as she waited for the pelts to warm around her.

Loki pulled her close to him to help her warm up. “I do not think it too cold.” 

“Well you are more used to such temperatures. I am not.” 

“It did not seem to bother you too greatly on Asgard.” 

“That dwelling is far better built, it retains the heat better, also I spent last winter on a bed of pelts and straw in your sons room, so you do not know how I reacted at night to the cold.” She retorted, shifting slightly to get more comfortable before starting to doze. 

“You seem more tired also of late.” Loki noted.

“I have had a lot of nightmares recently. I find myself waking many times at night.” She admitted. 

Loki looked at his wife in concern. “I had not noticed, what keeps you awake my love?” he asked kindly. 

“Aodhán, face down in the mud, his dead eyes staring into the distance. Daire, dragging himself along the ground to try and aid Síofra when he himself was dying. And Síofra, in agony as that, that…” Loki held Maebh as she began to sob. He quickly realised that bar the time he found her in the cottage and the one or two occasions she had whimpered sadly at the loss of her family, she had never really mourned them. She had concentrated on anything else but them, and now she had little else to think of, she was forced to face her loss. 

“There is nothing I can say or do that would bring them back to you, and it pains me greatly to say it. I truly wish there were sill here with you my love. I really do.” He caressed her hair soothingly as she attempted to calm herself. 

“I miss them so much.” She sobbed quietly. 

“I can only imagine. I am so sorry my dear.” He soothed.

That night, Maebh cried herself to sleep, by the time slumber had taken over her, she had exhausted herself into barely being able to whimper. For his part, Loki remained awake and tended to her.

Baldr continued to argue that he was fit enough to attempt to travel, but Thor refused to listen, instead insisting that he remain in Vanaheim for the winter which would allow him enough time to recover and he would be in full health hopefully once more by spring. Maebh remained doubtful that that would be the case, but she said nothing. 

Finally the day to leave arrived, and Maebh tended to the wounded man for the final time as she watched the boat being loaded. 

“I have to admit, I was wrong about you.” Baldr acknowledged as Maebh aided him to sit up in the bed. 

“I like how you waited until there were no others around to hear you admit to that so I have no witnesses.” She retorted jestfully, laying the plate of food on his lap. 

“I wish to apologise for my harsh words to you in Midgard, but I cannot apologise for my mistrust.” 

“You had the safety of many men on your shoulders, two of which are the sons of the king, and one the crowned prince, I understand completely and I accept your apology for the words.” She smiled kindly, filling his goblet as he finished his meal in silence. 

Before she had even a chance to take the plate away when he was done, Thor and Loki entered the room. “Maebh, the boat is leaving as soon as we are finished speaking with Baldr here, prepare yourself.” Thor informed her. Maebh wished Baldr a swift recovery before leaving to get the last of her belongings on board. 

The weather told her what was to come as she grabbed another pelt. The air was cool, though the sun shone brightly, it would be a cold voyage. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to settle her nervousness. Her stomach churned and she knew as soon as she would be rocked by the motion of the waves, she would be ill. She groaned at the prospect of days of travel on the ocean with such an ailment. 

She had made her way to the dock before Thor and Loki and prepared for their departure. Maebh watched as the brothers walked to the boat, both of whom had sombre faces. She watched as Loki sat next to her and Thor took charge, barking orders that were obeyed immediately. 

As Maebh had expected, it was not long before she was feeling physically ill. Luckily the wind was with them so she did not have to row, but that did not even enter her mind as she attempted to prevent herself from being violently ill over the side of the boat. 

“I have to say.” Fandral commented after the fourth day of her being unwell. “You are an outstanding warrior, but a horrific sailor.” Maebh was so ill she could not even muster a proper glare back at him. 

Loki simply tried to occupy her thoughts. “You are right you know. “ She looked at him to get him to expand further as to what he was talking about. “About Baldr, I do not think he will make it to spring.” 

“I think he knows it too. He attempted to apologise to me before we left.” 

“Then he knows it.” Loki acknowledged. “Why then try to insist on coming to Asgard anyway though?” 

“I assume it is because he does not want to die alone in a foreign land, I cannot think of any who would want such a thing. I am sure he thought it better to try and get to Asgard to die, or at least on the boat, he would be surrounded by his men.” Maebh guessed. Loki agreed with her thoughts, then grimaced as she threw herself to the side of the vessel to be ill once more. 

The seagulls that flew above them on the sky were the most welcome of sights to Maebh on the ninth morning as she shuddered with the cold. Her stomach was aching with hunger and the tenderness of her constantly being ill. She swore if she ever set foot in a boat again it would be too soon for her liking. 

“We are near home.” Hogun sighed in relief as he too noticed the birds flying above their heads. General cheering erupted from all aboard as they finally came into view of Asgard. 

“I cannot wait for the evening.” Smiled Fandral. “Good food, even better company.” 

“Is there not some sort of alarm that needs to be sounded to warn the poor women of the realm that he has returned?” Maebh asked Loki, who immediately erupted with laughter along with one or two others close enough to hear her. 

“It is all well and good for you Loki Odinson. Not all of us have had a woman of our own to keep us warm on cold nights.” Rollo argued, not having heard what Maebh had said, therefore not knowing what was the true reason for Loki’s laughter. 

“The brothels of Vanaheim saw much of you Rollo in our time there, so I am sure the few days on a boat since has not traumatised you too greatly.” Thor commented. He looked to Maebh who knew exactly what he was silently asking. He wished to know would he finally know the reasons for Sif’s indifference. Maebh had to fight hard to keep the grim from her face. She was not swift enough and Thor saw it, only baffling him more. 

The familiar sights of particular villages told them how close they were to their destination, the further up between the fjords they went, the more the general hum of excitement and relief flooded them. 

Finally they arrived at the village and alighted onto the dock. As Maebh disembarked from the boat, she could not hide the sigh of relief at being back on hard, dry ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is going to be the last one. I decided to round it off at 30. I am thinking of carrying it on as part of a series, but I feel people get put off if they see too many chapters on a story, it can sort of drag on then, so it would be under a new story linked to this one. 
> 
> Also for anyone who doesn’t know, a fjord is a is a long, narrow inlet with steep sides or cliffs, created by glacial erosion, very common in Norway, and we even have one or two here in Ireland, and they tend to be very beautiful.


	30. Reasons to Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warriors are home and everyone is celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter :( I miss writing this story already.

Cheers erupted from the families of those who arrived home. Most of the men that had come back on the smaller boat first came to the dock to aid in the unloading of the goods. Maebh watched as different families were reunited. She knew she would be expected to act with decorum being she was a princess, but she doubt she would care when she would finally see Nafi. 

She aided with the unloading, pulling a large chest filled with different items many of which were of precious metals and stones. The walk to Odin’s dwelling felt longer than she remembered as she struggled with the weight, though she ensured not to show her effort externally. 

Finally she reached her destination and placed the chest with the other goods for the king’s inspection in the throne room. She shuddered slightly at the memory of the previous year and how she herself stood among the treasures, tied in ropes, scared and confused, she could not believe how much had changed since then. She stood to the side and awaited further instruction next to Loki. Thor stood to the front. 

At last, Odin entered the room, looking frailer than Loki and Maebh had remembered, they looked to the each other for a moment with deep concern before looking ahead again. 

Maebh’s heart leapt for joy in her chest as Frigga entered the room with Thodin, Helga and Nafi. She had to force back tears as she looked at him. He had grown in their absence, both in height and build, his hair was longer on top, and had been braided back off his face, with the sides of his head shaved signalling that he had begun his training to become a warrior like his father and uncle. Loki and Maebh both felt immense pride as they looked at him. 

Nafi scanned the room desperately, happy to see his uncle Thor had returned safely, but anxious to see his parents, needing to know that they too were okay. 

When he finally set eyes on them, he breathed an audible sigh of relief, and beamed at them, wanting nothing more than to rush over to them, but Frigga had anticipated as much and held his shoulder to prevent it. 

“My son.” Odin began. “When I saw the first boat arriving heavy with load I thought you and the men had done well, but I could never have imagined such a bounty on the second.” He commended. 

“Thank you father.” Thor bowed. “We fought gallantly, as did the Midgardians, but my dearest sister trained us well and we were able to defeat them with ease, her knowledge served as the greatest weapon in our arsenal. 

“Indeed, Maebh, your services to Asgard are beyond anything I, and indeed most others, could ever have imagined.” Odin acknowledged. “You have done well and ensured the safe return of so many of our men. I have been told of the many battles that were fought on Midgard and of your unfaltering loyalty to Asgard.” Odin looked to his daughter-in-law who was somewhat awestruck at his compliments. 

“I was only too happy to be of service to the realm my King.” She bowed her head.

Odin divided much of the riches among all those who had went to Midgard, and gave them permission to leave, only on the condition they return in the evening for a feast in their honour. 

As soon as they were permitted to leave, Loki and Maebh made their way to Nafi, who flung himself immediately at his father. “I take it you missed us?” he laughed, slightly winded as a result of his son’s enthusiasm. 

“You can never imagine how greatly.” Nafi cried against him. “I was so scared I would lose one or even both of you.” He pulled away from Loki after a while and turned to Maebh, who embraced him tightly before he could even attempt to embrace her, kissing the top of his head more times than she could count. 

“There is no counting the amount of tributes and prayers he made to the Gods for your safe return.” Frigga smiled reaching for her son and forcing his head down so she could kiss him on top of it. 

“I dare say he was not alone in that, was he mother?” he joked. She smiled back at him lovingly. 

“Come, both of you look in need of something to eat and a good wash.” She ushered the family through the dwelling toward Loki’s old room once more. “Nafi, come with me and allow your parents to freshen up.” Nafi looked from them to Frigga forlornly. “I know you want to be with them dear after so long apart, but they need to prepare for the feast.” Reluctantly, he obeyed, leaving the couple alone to tidy themselves. 

Loki took Maebh in his arms and smiled. “We’re home.” 

“Not exactly yet, but I will take it willingly.” She kissed him. “Now let’s get cleaned up. I miss not smelling of sickness.”

“How are you feeling now? I have to say, that was your worst reaction yet.” He asked in concern. 

“I feel tender and still slightly ill, but far better overall. I swear upon the Gods, I wish never to experience such things again.” 

Loki chuckled as he undressed and cleaned himself. Maebh had been getting undressed too, but became enthralled by his body, staring at him as he did. It did not take long for Loki to sense and he ceased what he was doing and looked at her. “Like what you see my love?” Maebh nodded enthusiastically and he laughed. “Later, after the feast, I promise.” He smiled. “But for now, we need to prepare.” He walked back over to her and kissed her before drying himself and dressing in fresh clothes. Maebh turned and began to get undressed facing away from her husband. 

“Have you seen Thor?” Loki asked a maid as the couple walked from his room, feeling fresher and far happier. 

“He went in search of the Princess Sif after your arrival my prince. After that, I do not know of his whereabouts.” She replied. 

“So do I get to know of this great secret between you and Sif?” Loki asked as he took Maebh’s hand in his and they continued to the dwelling. 

“You shall know soon enough no doubt.” Maebh grinned impishly as the entered the room where the royal family usually relaxed. There they found Thor, with both of his children in very close proximity to him, and in the seat next to him, a very rotund and elated Sif. When Thor saw Maebh he beamed widely. “You could have told my this.” He laughed indicating to Sif’s belly. 

“And ruin the surprise? Never.” She smiled walked over to Sif, who struggled out of the chair to embrace her.

“Surprise? He nearly fainted.” Sif informed the younger woman, who laughed at the information. 

“I was expecting many things, but not that.” Admitted Thor. 

Loki walked to Sif and congratulated her. 

“What do you mean congratulations? I think you mean commiserations.” Maebh stated matter-of-factly, earning some strange looks from the family. “Any woman forced to birth a child that could have a head and shoulder build such that is to be pitied.” She pointed to Thor as she spoke. 

“Aye, it is truly a worry.” Chuckled Sif, earning her a bemused look from Thor and sniggers from the children, Loki and Maebh. 

The afternoon went by quickly as Nafi told his parents of all he had studied and trained when they were gone. He was top of his group with weapons training, not that they were the least bit shocked, considering his natural skill and home training, and he had made good friends with many of the other boys, much to their delight. 

The feast was magnificent and all the warriors ate their fill of the much missed foods of home. Odin once again congratulated Thor and the warriors for their work, Maebh for her aid and took a moment for those who never came home. They danced, drank and conversed long into the night, though after a while, Maebh noticed Loki becoming more and more solemn. 

The couple did not get to bed that night and early the next day decided it best to simply go home and rest there. The entire way home, Maebh watched Loki drive the cart in silence. Finally they reached their dwelling, and Maebh was elated as they pulled into the yard. Some preparations had been made for the winter in their absence, much to her relief as she looked at the wood for the fire that was stocked beside the house. 

She failed to notice that both Loki and Nafi had begun to unload the cart while she looked around, when she realised she was alone; she quickly went over to the cart and grabbed some of the provisions. 

When she went inside she was greeted by a pathetic little meow and a not so kitten sized Elli. “Well look at you.” She smiled placing the good on the table and floor and walking over to the cat who was sitting watching Loki stoking the fire. “You have grown so much.” She cooed as she picked up the feline and scratched its ear. 

“You know she has probably had the run of the whole place.” Loki grumbled looking at his wife for a moment as she gave the cat a small kiss on the head. 

“At least that means the place is not overrun with mice.” Maebh countered. “I better get more in.” she placed the cat back on the chair and walked outside again. It took another two trips by herself and Loki to finally unload everything. As she left the last sack of meal in the kitchen, she looked around. “Where’s Nafi?” She asked curiously. 

“Asleep. He was awake passed midnight last night.” Loki said distantly. 

“I think we should follow his lead and get some rest too, you seem exhausted.” She pulled Loki’s arm to coax him to the bed. 

“I think that wise.” Loki agreed, allowing her to guide him. 

“So are you going to tell me what is irking you so greatly?” Maebh sat Loki on the bed, and rubbed his tense shoulders. 

“I am just a bit envious of Thor.” Maebh felt pity for her husband, who she was convinced, saw the success in Midgard as further recognition by Odin of Thor being the better son; she was startled to hear she was wrong. “Another child, I feel as though is Freya is cruelly mocking.”

Maebh continued to rub his shoulders. “You can hardly blame Thor for that, it is not like he even knew.” 

“That is another thing, how did he not notice such changes in Sif, the sign of childbearing are so clear, the man truly is the living embodiment of blissful ignorance.” 

“That is mean.” Maebh scolded, lightly slapping his arm. “Now we are home, we can just see what happens with us.” She smiled. 

“So we need not be careful now?” Loki asked, pulling her toward him and lifting her dress up her leg as his hands wandering northward. 

“It is no longer necessary, I can guarantee you that I have no intentions of going anywhere, especially by boat.” 

Loki laughed. “Well if that is the case my dear, I suggest you disrobe.” He grinned wolfishly. 

Maebh cocked her eyebrow. “Really? We are barely in the door and you wish to partake in such things?” 

“I would do them with you day and night without ceasing if I had the stamina my love.” Loki admitted. 

“I have yet to find fault in your stamina.” 

“I notice you are continuing to talk, yet you are not disrobing.” 

“Fine, if it pleases you so.” She sighed in false exasperation. 

“Disrobe fully, you have denied me sight of your body for these past weeks.”

“I had little choice, that dwelling in Vanaheim was colder than here. I thought I would turn to ice there, this house is far warmer, just as I said it would be.” She commented as she pulled at the ties of her dress. 

“Yes it is, my ever observant love.” Loki smiled as he went to lift his shirt over his head. He noticed Maebh looked nervous and hesitant “Is everything alright?” He asked in concern. “If you still feel ill, then please tell me and we will go no further.” 

Maebh gave him a small smile. “Thank you sweetheart, but it is not that I feel ill, simply nervous.” 

. “Maebh, surely you are not embarrassed at such things still, I have seen you naked so many times before.” One look at her told him that was not the case. “If it is concerns on becoming with child, then I understand it must be frightening for you, but you are, by far, the most formidable woman I know, you will take it in your stride with ease, though as I said before, I very much doubt it will be an issue.” He added disheartened. 

“I do not think you infertile as your last marriage would have you think.” Maebh commented. 

“And why would you say that?” 

“Just a feeling.” She shrugged. “You are a healthy man in every way, I cannot see how you could simply not be able to sire children.”

Loki frowned, before shaking his head, he watched as Maebh pulled the front tie of her dress again to loosen it enough to pull it down slightly. He could not stop himself from staring at her half naked form. He licked his lips at the thought of getting to taste her beautiful body again and pulled off his own tunic. He heard Maebh’s dress fall then be placed on a chair and then heard her getting into the bed and under the pelts as he finished getting undressed. 

Turning to the bed, he smiled at his wife who was looking at his now naked body lustfully. “So even with my new battle wounds, you find me appealing?” 

“Very much so.” She nodded enthusiastically. “I think it adds even more to your appeal, knowing that it was in part for me.” 

Loki got into the bed and turned to face his wife. “I do not think you received too many wounds on our travels, mostly being ill.” 

“May I remind you, I was almost crushed by a falling horse, so much so I still find it hard to breathe some days.” She retorted. “But overall, yes, I have come home with very few new scars.” 

Loki let his hand caress Maebh’s face, before making its way down the side of her neck, to her shoulder and down her arm. The further south it trailed, the more Loki noticed Maebh holding her breath. It slid down under the pelts, and down under the pelts, and down her side, getting ever closer to her sex. When it got near her abdomen, he noticed her eyes were slightly fearful. “Sweetheart, is everything alright? You seem somewhat tense about something.” 

“I have not been completely forthcoming I am afraid.” She admitted, which baffled Loki somewhat. “I have withheld something of the greatest importance from you, and I am frightened you will be angered by it.” She stared at her hands, which were in constant motion as she spoke. 

“Well then, tell me what it is and we can see if we can work with it, there is very little you can do to anger me. You forget, I was wed to Aslaug for seven years, if I could bear all she had done for that long, anything you could possibly have done would pale in comparison.” He smiled, nervous of what his wife could say. 

Maebh bit her lips together and seemed to be thinking something over for a moment before sitting up and then getting to her knees, allowing the pelts to fall from her, exposing her naked body to the cold air. 

Loki looked at her for a moment, slightly bewildered as her teeth continued to worry her bottom lip, before his eyes naturally began to pan down to relish in all her beauty. Her breasts seemed slightly bigger, but she was still of an age where she would be developing. He continued to pan lower before his brow furrowed, he tilted his head slightly before his eyes widened. His gaze shot back to Maebh’s face immediately. 

Maebh was looking down at him anxiously, trying to gauge his reaction as she continued to bite on her now rose red lips. “You’re…” she nodded, remaining both silent and apprehensive. 

Cautiously extended his hand to touch her. “When?”

“Tadhgán’s I think, the time of the oak table, I am almost sure of it.”

Loki recalled it immediately, how he found his release moments after the table collapsed, still buried deep within Maebh’s body. “It appears I have to deem myself blissfully ignorant also” He smiled almost disbelievingly. He looked again at his hand, placed on a small but undeniable rounding on his wife’s stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I will leave it there for now, and start a new story that is a continuation from this….hopefully, that is the plan anyway.


	31. The Next Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next in the series has begun.

I have started on the next part of this series. 

Here's a quick run down 

Set not long after the events of A Warrior's Life, Loki and his family deal with the changes in their lives in the aftermath of their quest to Midgard, but nothing is ever so simple or smooth. Loki must leave for Svartalfheim in an attempt to stave off fresh war with the long term enemy of Asgard, but to do so means leaving Maebh and Nafi, as well as their child being due soon. There are many dangers that the Odinson's face, even away from the wilds of Midgard.

It's called A Warrior's Life II (very original!!!) 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/3244580/chapters/7069925

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
